


Crossing the Styx

by awerewolf



Series: Related to: Crossing the Styx [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, May/December Relationship, Memory Loss, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pining, Post-Game, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf
Summary: V awakens after an undetermined amount of time in Mikoshi. She is put in the shelter of her old friend, Goro Takemura. Her memories of her life before have yet to return.But things are more complex than they appear, and the larger forces at play are not always on their side.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Series: Related to: Crossing the Styx [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203398
Comments: 110
Kudos: 483





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻】【竹村 x 女V】横渡冥河 Crossing the Styx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855503) by [die_Nachthexen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen)



> I wanted to write a more in-depth, multi chapter fic.
> 
> I have my outline for this story complete, I just have to actually write the chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/17 - I have done slight edits to this chapter. I did so because this is the only chapter I had written before I completed my outline. The edits will contribute to tone consistency for the entire work.

_Year: xxxx_

“Hello, Takemura-sama.” A stranger’s voice chirped pleasantly on the other side of his phone. “We are calling because we have you listed as the contact for a Mavis Marquis.”

“Mavis Marquis...” He searched his mind, trying to figure out why that name sounded so familiar.

He heard typing on the other side of the phone before the stranger spoke again. “A listed nickname for her is ‘V.’ Do we have the wrong number?”

“V…” Goro swallowed hard. “No, I am--" He stopped himself. "I know her. Does she have no living relatives?”

“I don’t know, sir. I just know that you are the only person listed.”

“I see.” Goro paused. “Is there something wrong with her engram?”

“Oh, no, sir. Quite the contrary, in fact. We have prepared a compatible body for her, and she is ready to be transferred into it. We only have to finish up some paperwork.” The stranger informed him. “Once she is transferred in, we will have to transfer her into your care. The process is often disorienting for our patients, and they need time to recuperate. She will not need further medical care immediately upon her release to you, but she will need your help figuring out her… new life, so to speak. If you do not think you can do that—she can simply stay here in our facility—”

“I do not think that is wise.” Goro interrupted. “She does not take well to environments like that. I can take her.”

“Excellent! We shall schedule a time that is most convenient for you, and further instructions will await you on pickup.”

* * *

_2061_

The secretary stood when she entered. “Your grandfather will see you now. Oh, um…” The woman paused. “Mr. Marquis will see you.”

Mavis’ hands were sweaty as she smoothed down her dress. One of her nannies had picked it out for her. Grandfather got angry when she wasn’t dressed properly. He had once fired the entire team of nannies over not properly combing her hair. She had wept for days, until her grandfather pulled her aside and reminded her why she had over a dozen nannies—to keep her from getting attached.

“These people aren’t your aunts, and they certainly aren’t your mothers.” He scolded. “They are the help, and the help will always come and go.”

She reached up to the doorknob, turning it with a bit of a struggle and entered her Grandfather’s office.

It was big, with big windows behind him overlooking the entire city. Other than that, it was mostly empty, except for his desk and a few chairs, and some plants. She thinks she might’ve liked it in here, except that the only time she’d ever been inside was when she was getting in trouble.

“Mavis, sit down.” Her grandfather gestured to the seat across from him. She walked over and crawled into the chair, legs dangling but she dares not swing them in his presence. Her grandfather leaned back, frowning. He pushed a photo across the desk to her. “Do you know who that is?”

She leaned forward, peeking. Her grandfather stood in the photo, shaking hands with an unknown man. She pointed to her grandfather. “That’s you.”

Grandfather sighed, pressing his fingers to his forehead. “Obviously. Who is _this_?” He pointed. A few men stood in the background, and he pointed to the youngest one.

“Um,” Mavis’ hands twisted in her dress. “I don’t know. I’m sorry, Grandfather.”

“That,” He tapped the picture hard. “Is your father.”

Her eyes grew wide. She’d seen countless photos of her mother. Grandfather made sure they were all over the house. She didn’t remember her mother, but she was familiar with her face. She liked her hair, fluffy and dark, and how she smiled. The thinks that is what a mother is supposed to look like. But she had never seen her father. They had never even talked about him.

Grandfather scowled, leaning back and taking the picture with it. He looked at it in a way that made her stomach hurt. “Your father betrayed my good will. He betrayed everything I ever gave him. He took advantage of your mother and sought to steal her away from me.”

Mavis didn’t know what to say. She didn’t really know what any of that meant.

“He’s gone, and I made sure he would never come back.” He threw the photo down. “Then you came up. I couldn’t erase him after all. Then your mother came down with her illness and had to go away. I took care of you. It was me.” He pointed furiously at himself. “I did this for your mother. I did it for Leah. And what do I see, looking at you every day?” His finger jabbed down at the photo. “Your father’s treacherous face. You have his lying mouth and his cold eyes. Looking at you makes me sick.”

She didn’t know what to say. Grandfather was upset. She was in trouble. She tried not to cry in front of him, remembering how much he hated that.

“You have nothing of your mother in you. Not a drop. I’ve looked and looked. It’s not there. I can’t stand looking at you.” He picked up the photo, crumpling it in his hands and throwing it in the garbage beside his desk. “My daughter is dead. She died in that institution, and there’s nothing left of her here. As far as I’m concerned, she had no children. Get out of my sight.”

Mavis scrambled out of her chair, rushing out of the room. She ran past the secretary’s desk, crouching behind it and breathing heavy. The woman sat next to her stiffly.

“Your nanny will be here to pick you up in a moment.” The woman offered, and then returned to her work.

A few minutes passed, and her nanny came to her. She was an older woman named Katie. Mavis liked how soft her hands were.

Katie guided her out of the building and into a car. Mavis’ ears rang while Katie explained what was going to happen now.

“You’re supposed to go to the doctor, and then get on a plane. Understand?” Katie’s words were gentle. “But I’m not going to take you to the doctor first. Are you listening, Mavie? The doctor is supposed to make you forget your grandfather, but I think you need to remember. Mavie, look at me, please.”

Mavis looked up. The car had stopped, and they were outside the airport. Katie pressed something into her hands. It looked like a vid, she didn’t know.

“I’m not allowed to go with you. Someone else will escort you, but I don’t want you to forget. You should watch this when you can. It was hidden from your grandfather, by one of the nannies before. I found it, and I kept it safe. It’s yours now. It was from your mother.”

Mavis looked up. “When do we get to go home?”

Katie’s face twisted in pain. “Oh, honey. Oh, I’m so sorry.” She reached across the car and grabbed Mavis, pulling her into a hug. Her fingers brushed through Mavis’ hair gently. “I’m so so sorry. I can’t protect you as much as I want to.”

* * *

_xxxx_

V could sense the blinding light even through her eyelids. She blinked heavily, arms coming up to shield her eyes. She felt heavy, uneven. Where was she? Shadows moved around the room. A voice that wasn’t a voice hissed something she couldn’t understand at the back of her mind. She choked.

Hands pushed her roughly on her side, and someone else held a bucket while she vomited. Her head spun, and then the pain was fading. She was dizzier, but solid. The shadow next to her faded into something she could recognize. A doctor, or a nurse, roughly wiped at her mouth. Her eyes rolled back.

When she came to again, she was in a different room, a different bed. Medical personnel shuffled all around. One of them stood at her feet, poking at her toes.

“Do you feel that?” She prodded again.

V nodded, and her vision blurred again.

The next time she came to, she was pulled into sitting upright. A straw was held to her mouth, and she was commanded to drink. She took a sip, and then realized how thirsty she was. She took a few long pulls before she realized it was apple juice. When she swallowed the last drop, she coughed until phlegm flew from her mouth.

She blinked, and she had been placed in a wheelchair. The doors slid open in front of her as someone pushed her outside. Icy cold air whipped around her bare legs. The sky was grey, and it was sleeting.

A well-dressed man stood ahead with his arms clasped in front of him. She felt like she knew him.

The nurse pushed her ahead and then spoke to the man. V struggled to remain conscious, to focus. He had the man sign several different pages of something.

“Her personality was successfully transferred to the new body.” The nurse spoke. “Her memories have been transferred as well, but those will take time to settle.”

“What does that mean?” The man asked.

“She doesn’t remember anything right now, or she remembers very little.” The nurse explained. “She is herself, however. This can cause extreme confusion in our patients, which is why she is being released into your care.”

“But she will not remember me.”

The nurse leaned down next to her, gently gripping her shoulder. “Marquis-san, do you know this man?”

V blinked. “Yes… Uh, I think so.”

The man stepped forward. “Goro Takemura. You do know me?”

“Goro?” She winced, pain lancing across her forehead. “Uh, yes.”

The nurse stopped him. “Please, Marquis-san. Don’t strain yourself. Just rest.”

V nodded, and the two men continued their conversation.

“It will be slow going at first, but eventually she will remember everything.” The nurse explained. “Gentle reminders will help. Familiar surroundings. Trying to force things will only cause pain and stress.”

The man—Takemura—nodded.

She blinked and then she was being ushered into a vehicle. Takemura drove. She felt sick, and her hands couldn’t work properly.

“What’s wrong with me?” She asked.

Takemura did not look away from the road. “Anesthetic and pain medication are still in your system. I will take you to my home, where you can rest.”

She gazed outside the window and was completely lost. “Where are we?”

“Takamatsu.” Goro replied. “Japan. If I had known about the state your memory would be in, I would have had you placed in Night City instead.”

“Night City…”

“Yes. From what I understand, you spent your entire life there.”

Something inside of her felt like that wasn’t true, but she didn’t really know. She turned to Goro, blinking at him. “We’re friends?”

He smiled grimly. “Yes.”

They reached his residence not long after. He held her arm, helping her walk up the stairs. He lived in an apartment. It was smaller than she expected, but she wasn’t entirely sure what she had expected. It was still a nice apartment, with a guest bedroom already made up for her.

He helped her into bed and stood awkwardly nearby while she covered herself with the blanket. “I will find someone to help.” He told her. “A nurse or… I am unsure. I did not anticipate this. I was not informed. I assumed you would be in a fitter state.”

“Am I sick?”

“No! No.” He assured her, and then thought for a moment. “You were, but you are not sick anymore.”

“Oh.” She leaned back on the pillow and closed her eyes. He said something else, but she didn’t hear. Another voice twitched at the back of her ear, both quiet and loud as the roar of the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

_2077_

“You remind me of Jackie sometimes, you know?”

Takemura lowered his binoculars, looking down at where V sat on the concrete next to him. “Your friend that you robbed Konpeki Tower with?”

“Yeah, that guy.” V nodded. She straddled the barrier fencing off the ledge, her legs dangling over the side as they did reconnaissance on the building holding the Arasaka parade floats. “Don’t get me wrong— you guys have your differences too. I can’t even say for certain whether he would’ve liked you. Jack trusted corpos as far as he could throw them, but still…”

Goro scratched his chin. “In what ways are we similar?”

“Well, there’s the food thing, to start.” She nodded along as she spoke. “Jackie was a meaty guy, loved exercise and working out. He was always hungry. He wasn’t so picky as you, but the both of you are obsessed with food.”

Takemura had the grace to blush. “I am not obsessed with food.”

“You kind of are.” She smirked. “But that’s not all of it. Jackie was a big goofball, which is not like you at all. He loved joking around. He was good at playing much dumber than he actually was. But there was another side to him. Think I was one who got to see it the most…” Her smirk faded and she bit her lip. “He’d get serious quick. Could be scary if he wanted to be, but he didn’t scare me. He didn’t like folk getting hurt who didn’t deserve it. Didn’t like injustice. Wasn’t the type to turn a blind eye to it, either. Can’t tell you how many scrapes we got in cause Jack saw some scumbag beating up a joytoy, or robbing an old man.”

“He sounds quite honorable.” Goro admitted. “But I do not see the similarity.”

“It’s cause I think it’s the opposite with you, I guess.” V shrugged, picking off a flaking piece of her nail polish. “With Jackie, everyone saw the fun guy and I was one of the few people who saw the darkness underneath. With you, everyone sees the darkness, but I feel kinda privileged to see the lighthearted side.”

Goro frowned, struggling with his next words. “I can be fun.”

“Really? When’s the last time you went out for drinks with your friends?”

His frown deepened. “I- I do not remember.”

“Uh huh. And when’s the last time you went on a date? Or went to see a movie?” She grinned up at him. “When’s the last time you let someone say even half the shit I say to you, and you didn’t pull their head off and kick it like a soccer ball?”

He watched another truck pull into the station. “I see your point.”

“We’re friends, Goro. Don’t hurt to admit it.”

He raised his binoculars again. She said it wouldn’t hurt to admit it, but it might. He considered the dangerous situation they were in, and how one of them could be killed at any time. To lose a friend… he had been there before. So had she. It hurt a great deal.

* * *

_xxxx_

V was unlike herself. She was not the woman he remembered. She was confused and quiet. She drifted around his apartment like a ghost. Sometimes he wondered if she was one—come to haunt him for failing to truly help her.

She looked so unlike herself that he had to keep the mirrors frosted in the house. Catching a glimpse of herself seemed to unnerve her so much, it was better to avoid it entirely for now.

The scientists at Arasaka had managed to clone a body for her. He was told that her phenotype was so unique that cloning was the only option. As such, the clone appeared only in her natural state. All changes she had made to her body over her life, those were erased entirely. Her tattoos were gone, as were her scars. All cybernetics were gone. The most jarring was her eyes and hair. The Kiroshi Optics she had installed before were a dark violet, and the most recognizable thing about her was a head full of bright pink hair. When he had first met her, he had found it too flashy. Over time, however, he found himself looking for her pink head in the crowd and feeling relief when he spotted it. But her pink hair did not grow naturally, and her new body had brown hair and dark grey eyes.

It took him a great deal of searching, but he managed to find a photo of her—of who she used to be. She had sent it to him once. It was meant to mock him, to tease. He had sent a photo of himself to her by accident—struggling with the interface of a mobile device that did not appear in his optic interface—and she had sent him the photo in return. Hers was not to awkward and blurry as the one he sent. It was a simple one. She was laying, he could see the pillow beneath her head as her hair fanned out over it, but it was not anything suggestive. She was grinning, holding up an ironic V of her fingers against her cheek.

He did not know why he kept it. He purged most of their text-based conversations, trying to leave less of a trail for anyone to follow, but he kept a few. The photo being one of them.

He thought perhaps it would help her to see her own face. When he pulled it up on the datapad and showed it to her, she stared at it for hours. He was not actually sure whether he helped or made the situation worse.

And then one night he woke to her in his bedroom. He had almost reached for the gun he kept tucked nearby before he saw her silhouetted in the dark. Her clothes from the time before had been discarded, and she had not left his apartment to buy her own. He had picked up a few items for her, with his limited knowledge of what she would want. The nightgown she wore was long and grandmotherly, but he felt awkward picking out anything else for her. Standing like that in the dark, she truly did look a ghost.

“V?” He sat up, pulling his blankets aside. “Is everything alright?”

She pointed out the door. “There’s a man in your kitchen.”

At that point, he did grab the gun. He told her to stay in the bedroom, but she did not listen—the first action that was entirely like herself. He took the safety off the gun and made sure only to cock it once he neared the end of the hallway. The sound would be unmistakable for anyone with even a passing familiarity with firearms. For Goro it put a live round in the chamber, so he could fire if need be—but for the stranger, it meant either a chance to flee or prepare to defend himself.

He turned the corner into the kitchen, gun raised. The room was empty. He peeked into the living area, which was also empty.

V shuffled awkwardly behind him. “He was looking out the window.” Goro turned his eyes to the view of Takamatsu outside.

“What did he look like?” Goro asked.

“Pale, black hair, dark eyes I think…” She trailed off.

“V, we are in Japan. Much of the population fits that description.”

She chewed her lip. “He was tall. Didn’t have tattoos or anything. Uh, he-“ Suddenly she reached up, gripping her forehead with a hiss.

Goro put the safety back on the gun and set it down on the counter. He found some pain medication, giving it to her with a cold bottle of water from the fridge.

“Perhaps a memory?” He suggested. “Or maybe just a dream?”

She took the medication, her fingers still rubbing hard at her browline. “Maybe. I dunno. I wasn’t scared of him.”

“Then why did you tell me?” The question wasn’t accusatory, but curious.

“Well, it’s your place.” She said it like it was obvious. “You oughta have say on who gets to be here and who doesn’t.”

A beat passed between them before he asked, “What are you doing up at this hour?”

She raked her hand through her hair, something else that was familiar to the woman he once knew. “Sometimes I can’t sleep. It’s like I get itchy or something, but not actually itchy. I dunno. Feel like I got something I should be doing, and I’m just not doing it.”

He thought for a moment. “Have you tried watching television, reading the news?”

“Oh, no, no…” She shook her head. “I know there’s a… gap.” He waited for her to explain and she did so reluctantly. “There was the before. I know it’s there but I can’t remember it, not all of it. Like, when I was a kid and stuff. Everything before. And then there’s… darkness. Blackness. A void. And then there’s me in that place before, the place you got me from.”

“What does this have to do with watching television or the news?”

“Cause I don’t know how long I was there. In the void. And I’m afraid if I do know, then I’ll remember it all at once. Every second. Of the before and of every moment I spent in that place.”

She was talking about Mikoshi. Goro knew a few engrams, not including Saburo Arasaka himself. They never spoke about what it was like inside of Mikoshi. He assumed they did not remember, that Mikoshi was only a name and the experience was like that of a long sleep. But what she was suggesting… That there was a level of consciousness while inside Mikoshi—It sounded like a bleak torture.

“In time, I think it will become easier.” He tried to comfort her with a hand on her shoulder.

“You’ve said that before, but I don’t feel any less confused.” She shook her head. “The woman in your picture—is she even me? Or do we just have the same face?”

Goro thought carefully about what to say next. He had not told V that her personality had been stored and placed on to a new body. She did not seem to fully understand everything that had happened, and the burden of that knowledge seemed too dangerous. He had not told her much of anything about the past, either. The medical professionals he spoke with suggested it would be more beneficial for her to recover those memories on her own, instead of being told. But, as any person in her situation would, she had endless questions that he was not sure how to answer.

“She is you, and she is not you.” Goro suggested. “It is a matter of philosophy, I suppose. Are we all the same people we used to be? Am I the same man I was yesterday?”

“Now you’re patronizing me.” She scowled.

“That is not my intent.” He shook his head. “That woman is V, and you are also V. In time, you will discover who you are. I am here to help you.”

She grimaced, clacking her fingernails on the marble countertop. “Thanks. Really, thank you. I’m not sure where I would be without you.”

He wanted to quip at her like they used to. He wanted to tell her, without him she would have long skeletonized in a landfill and been covered with garbage, but without her, he would have been executed by Yorinobu’s loyalists and had his corpse harvested for data. He said none of that, instead offering to take her back to bed.

* * *

When Goro left for Arasaka in the morning, V was left in the apartment by herself. She could leave whenever she pleased, Goro had said. He had made sure to give her a phone that she could equip to her optics and stressed that she text him if she needed anything. V had no desire to leave the apartment just yet. Giving her access to a phone to contact him with may have been a mistake, however.

 **V (10:47AM):**  
Where do you keep your cups?

 **V (10:50AM):**  
nvm I found them

 **V (1:12PM):**  
Can I borrow some of your socks? I’m freezing and I only have the one pair right now :<

 **Goro (1:15PM):**  
They are in the dresser drawer in my bedroom, the one on the left side on the very bottom. Take what you need. You can also adjust the thermostat if that would make you more comfortable.

 **V (1:16PM):**  
I don’t wanna mess with your thermostat. It’s your house.

 **Goro (1:19PM):**  
You are a guest. Please do not feel uncomfortable.

 **V (1:19PM):**  
Just the socks will help. Thanks.

 **V (1:21PM):**  
Sorry to bother you while you’re at work, by the way.

 **V (1:21PM):**  
Shit I guess sending texts apologizing is bothering you more

 **V (1:21PM):**  
Just ignore me if you’re busy

V quickly closed the messenger and tried to busy herself with something else. She entered his bedroom, standing awkwardly in the doorway. It wasn’t immaculately clean, but it was extremely neat for a single guy living on his own. The bedsheets were thrown back over the mattress, hastily remade after a night of sleep. His pajamas were folded in half neatly, and then thrown over the back of a nearby chair. The top of his dresser was stacked neatly with various magazines, mostly about firearms. She knelt and retrieved a pair of plain white socks from the drawer he had directed her to. She didn’t examine the room further, feeling like she was invading his privacy.

She returned to the guest bedroom, slipping his socks on over the flimsy pair she’d worn back from the medical facility. She tucked herself into the bed and turned on some old movies to watch. A blip appeared in the corner of her eye and she opened it.

 **Goro (1:45PM):**  
I am searching for someone to help you with your recovery. Would you prefer a man or a woman?

 **V (1:45PM):**  
Like, a nurse or something?

 **Goro (1:45PM):**  
Yes. Do you have a preference? I know sometimes women can be more comfortable with other women, but I did not want to assume.

 **V (1:46PM):**  
That’s sweet of you. I don’t have a preference, though. Just that they aren’t a total asshole, I guess.

 **Goro (1:46PM):**  
Ah, unfortunately I was only considering assholes for the position. I will have to throw out my entire list.

 **V (1:46PM):**  
It’s a dealbreaker.

 **V (1:47PM):**  
Two assholes in this apartment is plenty.

 **Goro (1:47PM):**  
:)

She closed the UI again, smiling softly to herself. The movie played in the background, but she had stopped paying attention. Instead, she reached over to the nearby datapad and pulled up that photo again. The one of the pink-haired woman, of the woman that was supposed to her.

Her eyes were bright. She looked… happy. Happy like that wasn’t an emotion she often got to feel. Who took this picture? How did Takemura get it? Did he take it? Did she give it to him?

V chewed thoughtfully on her lip. He said they were friends. It felt like they were friends. She felt comfortable with him but wanted to respect his space and his privacy. He was thoughtful and kind towards her. Did friends take pictures like this of each other? Did friends _look_ at each other like this? She wondered, not for the first time, if Goro had been truly honest about the nature of their relationship. She searched her mind, but a splitting headache reminded her that she could not remember.


	3. Chapter 3

_2077_

“Goro, can I ask you a serious question?”

Takemura looked up from the table. The two were hunkered down in his apartment, pouring over scattered graphs of the Arasaka parade, planning the best route of attack. It had been a long night. They were both bleary-eyed and exhausted.

“I do not see why not.” He leaned back on the couch that had been in the apartment when he had “moved in.” He tried to clean it as best as he was able, but grime still stuck to it the same way it did to most things in Night City.

V’s legs were crossed, her foot bouncing nervously. Under typical circumstances, he would have had her remove her shoes in his residence, but this place held the risk of stepping on a rusty nail. “If Yorinobu was in front of you right now, what would you do?”

Goro’s mouth tightened. “I would kill him.”

“Just like that?” She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. “Despite everything, he’s still Saburo’s son.”

“And that makes his crime all the worse. To kill your own father—I do not understand it.” He shook his head. “I know that the relationship between the two was not the best. They did not share the same values. But to kill one’s own father?”

V was looked at him for a moment. “You know, we’ve never truly talked about it.”

“About what?”

“Saburo’s death. You know I saw it, but you’ve never asked me anything about it.”

Goro fixed his eyes on the floor, and then looked up at her. “Tell me, then. Tell me everything.”

V wet her lips before she spoke. “I was hiding in the pillar in the center of the room. I got a front row view of everything.”

Takemura smiled ruefully. “I know. You and your associate left your fingerprints everywhere. I even found strands of pink hair.”

“Yeah, well, it was my first big job. Looking back, I realize that Jackie, T, and me were always supposed to take the fall for that job. Hindsight’s 20/20 though. Anyway…” She continued. “After you and that big metal fuck left, Yorinobu and his pops started arguing. It was all in Japanese, and my translator could barely keep up.” She picked nervously at her fingernail polish as she spoke. “Saburo was pissed, I could tell. He never raised his voice, but he was on the edge. Yorinobu was doing all the yelling. Pacing like a caged animal. I don’t remember a lot of what was said exactly, but I remember what set Yorinobu off completely. I…”

Her eyes darted around nervously. “Go on,” Goro encouraged.

“Saburo basically said he was glad Yorinobu’s mom was dead, so she wouldn’t see how much of a failure he’d become.”

Goro sighed. “Saburo knew how to wield words in a way that cut deeper than the sharpest blade. I wish he would not have dismissed me.”

She shook her head. “It was family shit. I don’t think that Saburo Arasaka himself ever though that his son would lay his hands on him like that. Especially since he seemed so shocked when it happened.” She sighed. “Yorinobu lunged at him. Stared strangling him, slamming him against the glass that was hiding Jackie and me. I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared in my life, and I’ve been shot in the fucking head. But there’s something about it that really fucks me up. Like, I’m not Saburo Arasaka’s biggest fan—you already claimed that title,” Goro rolled his eyes. “But fuck…”

“What is it, V?” Goro was unsure he truly wanted to know, but he asked anyway.

“He never fought back. Saburo didn’t. He didn’t try to push him away. He just… held him.” She picked furiously at a fingernail, cuticle bleeding. “Yorinobu stopped for a minute, let him go. I think he realized what he was doing, and then he realized he had to finish the job because he’d fucked up so badly. And Saburo reached out to him, touched his face, and then Yorinobu killed him. God, and in that moment, he wasn’t the Emperor. He wasn’t the most powerful man in the world. He was a dad being murdered by his fucking son.”

Goro stood, walking quickly over to the window, and cracking it open. The night breeze rolled across his skin as he desperately tried to stamp down his temper. He felt V carefully approach him from behind.

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think he planned it. I mean it would’ve been a terrible plan.” She offered. “But it seemed like he just—was unable to control his rage. I don’t know what all went on between the two of them, but it seemed like he really hated his dad. And after everything, he seemed like he felt guilty.”

Goro tried to keep his voice even. “Guilt matters little when your actions cause such harm. If he were here now, I would kill him. I would strangle him as he did his father.”

“Do you have any children, Goro?”

He turned to her, surprised by the question. “No, I do not. Why?”

“I don’t either.” She stepped closer. “I hear about parenthood a lot, though. I hear about good parents, about bad parents. I hear about bad parents who try to be good, and good people who end up as bad parents. I hear about people who end up as parents who just aren’t cut out for it. I can’t say what kind of parent Saburo was, and I can’t say I understand what it feels like to have a child. I imagine, though, that if Saburo were here he wouldn’t want you to kill his son.”

Goro rounded on her. “But he is _not_ here, and Yorinobu is the cause! You would deny what is true justice? You would _forgive_ Yorinobu of his crime of patricide?”

Her eyes were steady and clear. She kept her voice even as she spoke and did not back down. “No, I would not. But think about this, Goro: Do you think anyone would forgive _you_ for laying your hands on Yorinobu? Even if Hanako acknowledges him as her father’s killer, do you think you would ever be forgiven for touching an _Arasaka_?”

“And what would you do, if you were in my place?”

“I’d put a bullet in the motherfucker and run.” She gestured her hand out. “Quick, clean death out of respect for the boss man. Then I’d hit the fucking trail.”

He smirked. “And where would you go?”

“I dunno. Somewhere that would at least inconvenience Arasaka assassins.” She shrugged. “I understand vengeance, trust me. When you found me crawling out of that pile of garbage, I was trying to make it back to Dexter DeShawn. But you tied off that loose end for me.” Something in her eyes changed. “Maybe, if the time comes, let me tie off that loose end for you.”

Goro’s eyebrows shot up. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, you want Yorinobu dead? Let me be the one to get my hands dirty.” Her eyes locked on to his. “I’ve got filthy hands already. I don’t know the guy personally. I’m already dead and there might be no saving me. I’ll kill him for you if you want me to. One last contract. You won’t even have to pay me.”

His eyes darted back and forth across her face. Was she bluffing, mocking him? What was this? Her eyes were strong. Her mouth was set. She breathed evenly. Her hair draped over her shoulder, and he wondered what it might feel like between his fingers—

He flinched away from her at the thought. Noticing the look on her face, he tried to recover. “We must speak to Hanako-sama first. How things move forward depend on what she wants.”

V put a hand on her hip. “And if she wants us to fuck off and die?”

“Then we will have to come up with something else.”

* * *

_xxxx_

Saburo Arasaka valued loyalty, and Takemura was extremely loyal. Even after being thrown out of Arasaka with his implants disabled and having Arasaka assassins sent after him on more than one occasion—he remained loyal to the man who saved him from the slums of Chiba-11. As such, Takemura was allowed to remain on as Saburo’s personal bodyguard, although he became one of many.

After Saburo’s murder in Night City, and his return to life through the body of his son causing such stir among the outside world, he employed an entire team of security to follow him at all times. He also did not stay in one place very often, unless it was his home just outside of Tokyo.

Takamatsu was becoming an important city for Arasaka, which was the reason for Takemura’s transfer there. Whenever Saburo was conducting business in Takamatsu, Takemura was there to ensure his safety. When Saburo was attending business elsewhere, Takemura oversaw all security for the Arasaka family from a newly formed security base in the city.

Takemura was not exactly comfortable with the change, but he did not question the wisdom of Arasaka. Oda, most of all, was unhappy with the change. Hanako had also received an entire team to protect her, and while Oda was a member of that team—he did not oversee her security. This was his punishment for his failure to protect her during the parade in Night City many years before. A light punishment, to be sure, but one that cut him deep.

An alert appeared in the corner of his vision, a wordless summons from Saburo. He was positioned not far from Saburo’s office and left that position to go to him. A summons from Saburo was not common, but not rare either. To ignore it, or to delay at all, would be extremely foolish.

Isao Wada stood just outside the door. He was of an age with Takemura, although they had not met until Takemura took his position as Saburo’s bodyguard many years ago. Wada had been a longtime member of Saburo’s security detail and had apparently coveted the position for himself. Because of that, he and Takemura were never on friendly terms. Wada had only recently been promoted to a higher position because of his continued loyalty to Hanako after Saburo’s murder.

Wada cast his eyes upon Takemura with a glare. He had the same silvery optic implants that many Arasaka employees held. Both arms were replaced with chrome painted a dark matte black. He had the same neck cybernetics as Takemura, emblazoned with the Arasaka logo. He also had a faceplate, smoky grey and shaped like an hourglass over his original face.

“Business?” Wada asked, crossing his arms in front of himself.

“I was summoned by Arasaka-sama.” Takemura did not wait for a reply and entered the office.

Saburo Arasaka’s office looked how it always had. He was not a man who often entertained change. He sat at his desk, scribbling away at a datapad with his finger. He did not look up.

“Takemura-san.” It was always jarring to hear his master speak with Yorinobu’s voice. “Sit.”

Takemura tried to calm his raising heartrate. To be asked to sit suggested a serious conversation.

Saburo looked up and Takemura was struck, not for the first time, how much Yorinobu looked like his father. He supposed it made the transition that much easier for Saburo. Instead of stepping into the body of his son, he likely saw himself as stepping into the body of his younger self. The years that had passed had aged Yorinobu’s body as well, making Saburo fit into it better. The clothes, the new glasses… Takemura had never seen Saburo so young, but he imagined that was exactly what the man had looked like.

“How is your thief?” Saburo asked, when Takemura settled in his seat across the desk from him.

Takemura blinked in surprise. “The body is taking to her well, I believe. I have yet to see any signs of rejection. Her mental state is somewhat concerning, however.”

Saburo leaned forward. His hands formed a triangle as he thought. “Meaning?”

“She does not remember anything. She is still herself. Her actual personality is intact, but without her memories, it is as if pieces of her are missing.”

“Hmm…” Saburo leaned his head into his hands. “Can one truly be themselves, without their memories—that which makes them who they are?”

Takemura was surprised again. “Sir?”

Saburo waved his hand. “A rhetorical question.” He continued. “I read the reports. Our medical professionals believe that she will recover her memories in time.”

“Yes.” Takemura nodded. “She must return for a wellness check soon. I have also considered hiring someone to assist, and to keep watch of her while I am assisting you.”

“Look among the interns of our science department.” Saburo suggested. “We have no shortage of interns, and they are always eager to make a name for themselves.”

“That is an excellent suggestion. Thank you.” Takemura bowed his head.

“I am interested to see how this develops.” Saburo leaned back again. “As you know well, her situation was very precarious. If she manages to make a full recovery despite that, it will have great implications for the future of Arasaka.”

“I understand, sir.”

Suddenly, Saburo’s eyes became hard behind his glasses. Sweat prickled between Takemura’s shoulder blades. “Takemura-san. Despite your own… personal feelings, you would do well to remember this was all your idea. Do I make myself clear?”

Takemura tried to keep his voice steady. “Yes, sir.”

Saburo nodded. “Good. Once you find your intern, you can return home. I believe I am finished with business for the day.”

Takemura stood, bowing deeply.

“One final thing.” Saburo picked up the datapad, no longer looking at him. “I am considering returning to the compound soon. You will come with me, and so will she.”

Isao Wada said nothing to him when he exited the office. He did not even spare him a glance. For that, Takemura was thankful.

He took the elevator to the floor with the science division. It was one of the fastest growing divisions of Arasaka, with centers both inside official Arasaka towers and outside. The most important information was located underground, built into a special containment system that prevented hacks or other breaches of security via the net. Security had tightened into a stranglehold over the years, after the incident with the Relic.

He exited the elevator to see a gaggle of interns standing near a small plastic table, nearly trading blows to access a tray of cookies. Nearby to a set of glass doors, an older woman scolded a younger one, who hung her head in shame.

“I didn’t get you this position so you could embarrass me.” The older woman said, her voice a too-loud whisper. “Remember that everything you do and say here reflects directly upon me.”

“Yes, Mother, I understand.” The young woman kept her eyes fixed on the ground. The older woman nodded and walked away, barely sparing Takemura a glance as she stepped on to the elevator.

“Having trouble?” Takemura asked gently.

“Oh, I-“ The young woman looked up, blinking rapidly. “It’s you. You’re- Takemura-sama.” She bowed quickly. “What are you doing here in the science unit?”

“I am looking for someone to help me. Arasaka-sama suggested I may find the right person here.”

She perked up. “Help you with what? I might be able to help.”

“There is a patient from the ‘Secure Your Soul’ program—a friend who recently transferred into a new body. She is struggling somewhat with the transition, and I am often away here at work, so I am of little help.” Takemura explained. “I was hoping to find someone with some familiarity with the program who could watch over her, help her improve, and monitor her progress.”

“I could do that!” She caught herself, quickly stamping down her enthusiasm. “I mean- I know how to do those things. If you’ll consider me.” She paused for a moment. “I’m Kozue Hara.”

“It is nice to meet you.” Takemura thought for a moment. Kozue Hara was very young, even younger than V if he was guessing correctly. From what little he had seen of her personality, he assumed they would get along. Especially since he had seen her be reprimanded. He was more focused on her ability to get along with V than her actual credentials, trusting that Arasaka would not admit someone into an internship program that knew nothing.

“If I hire you, then you will no longer need to come here to complete your internship. Not until my friend is fully recovered. I will, however, pay you for your services.” Takemura explained. Hara nodded as he spoke. “Would you agree to this?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

Takemura offered a small smile. “You will start tomorrow then. I will send you the information to find my apartment, where my friend has been staying. It is Arasaka owned, so it is nearby. Apartment 1098. Do you know how to find it?”

The LEDs in her eyes flashed as she received the information. “My mother and I live in that building, on a different floor. I know how to find it.”

“Excellent.” He looked down at her fidgeting uncomfortably in her shoes. “You can wear something casual if you’d like. I don’t think my friend would mind.”

“What is your friend’s name?”

“V.”

* * *

It was only a short walk to his apartment building nearby. The space was owned by Arasaka and leased out to employees. Employees were not required to live there, but it made travel back and forth to work much easier. The higher floors of the building were reserved for higher level employees. Takemura lived near the top.

As he walked, he noticed a few alerts in his optics he had not seen before. When he had gone to see Saburo, he had turned on his ‘Do Not Disturb’ function, so nothing would distract him. He must have forgotten to turn it back on. He opened them.

 **V (9:12PM):**  
Hey, are you there?

 **V (9:15PM):**  
I understand if you’re busy. I know you’re at work. I just don’t feel well.

 **V (9:25PM):**  
i feel like shit, heads killing me, getting worse, took pain meds but i puked them up. gonna hop in the shower to see if the water will help.

He quickly typed out his own message.

 **Takemura (10:02PM):**  
Are you okay? I am coming back now.

He quickened his step, waiting for the ping of a reply to sound in his head. He made it to the front door of the building. He scanned his hand to enter and rushed to the elevator. No reply. The elevator made a snail’s pace to the top floor, and he stepped out before the doors had even opened all the way.

When he entered his apartment, he called out. “V?” And there was no response. There was only one bathroom in the apartment, and he rushed to it. The shower was still running. He hesitated at the door and knocked.

“V? Are you alright?” When she did not respond he knocked again, harder. “V?”

He waited for a moment before pushing it open. She had not locked it.

She sat against the side of the shower, slumped over. It was as if she had sat to rest and lost consciousness. The water was cold.

He quickly turned the water off and found a towel, throwing it over her naked body before picking her up. She was soaked to the bone and freezing, completely unconscious. He had to get her dry and warm. He found another towel, squeezing the water from her hair and tried to dry her while preserving her modesty the best he could.

He wrapped her in another drier towel and carried her to the couch, finding a large blanket and wrapping it around her before setting her on the couch to rest.

He took his seat on a nearby chair. The front of his shirt and trousers were soaking wet, but he didn’t bother to change them just yet. He watched her face for any changes.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed when another alert appeared in his peripheral vision.

 **Anders Hellman (10:34PM):**  
I heard she is alive.

Takemura frowned. He never liked dealing with Hellman and had managed to avoid most correspondence with him since he helped Hanako recover Arasaka from her brother.

 **Anders Hellman (10:36PM):**  
Are you at your apartment? I want to see her.

Takemura’s frown deepened. He looked over at V’s unconscious form.

 **Takemura (10:36PM):**  
Now is not a good time.

 **Anders Hellman (10:36PM):**  
I promise I will not take long, I only want to speak to her.

 **Takemura (10:37PM):**  
She is not doing well today. I am unsure if she can speak to you, even if I allowed it.

 **Anders Hellman (10:37PM):**  
Perhaps I can help.

His fist tightened against his thigh. He thought for a moment.

 **Takemura (10:39PM):**  
Fine.

Hellman must have already been on his way, because barely any time passed before he was knocking on Takemura’s apartment door. He left V’s side only for a moment to let Hellman in.

Hellman paused when he spotted V on the couch, and turned towards Takemura. “When did this happen?”

“I am unsure. She texted me while I was at Arasaka, saying she did not feel well. I found her in the shower like this when I got home.” He scrolled through his messages, checking the times. “That was thirty minutes ago.”

Hellman bent over her. He pulled open her eyelids, checked her pulse. He sat on the coffee table nearby, a finger to his mouth in thought. “She is alive. Her pulse is fine, although she’s a bit cold.” He tapped his finger. “I would like to try something. It won’t be pleasant for her, but it should determine how responsive she is.”

“You’re going to hurt her?”

“Yes, although it’s just stimuli. I’m not going to actually do any damage to her.” Hellman looked down at her. “I read her files, of course. Her engram was highly damaged before it was transferred into the new body. I worry about permanent brain damage. I need to make sure she’s not comatose.”

Takemura nodded. Hellman pulled the blanket and towel down slightly and made a clenched fist. He rubbed his knuckled hard at the center of her chest, just below her collarbone. She jerked hard, eyes fluttering. Hellman pulled the towel back up and leaned back.

She hissed, bringing a hand slowly up to her chest. “Oh god…”

“Miss V,” Hellman spoke. “I see you are waking up.”

Her eyes rolled and she tried to sit up. “What happened?”

“You passed out in the shower, if I’m hearing correctly.”

Her voice was hoarse. “Where’s Goro?”

“I am here.” He answered, and this seemed to comfort her.

“V, can you please describe your symptoms to me? The ones before you lost consciousness.” Hellman leaned forward.

She rubbed her chest, grimacing. “My head hurt. It kept getting worse and worse. I took some meds but then I threw them all up. I got all sweaty, and I got in the shower. I thought the cold water would help with the headache. Vision got blurry, so I sat down. That’s it.”

Hellman looked thoughtful. “What happened before your head began hurting?”

“I have a picture of the woman I used to be. I think about it a lot.” She shifted herself a bit to sit up. “I was looking in the mirror. I was thinking about that picture. I thought about dyeing my hair again. I could remember something. Pink stains on my hands from the dye. I remembered seeing a man in the mirror while I did it, and him laughing at me. Then my hands were red, and that same man was next to me—but he had empty eyes like he was dead.”

A thick tension settled over the room. “So, the pain only began once you remembered something?”

She shrugged. “I guess.”

Hellman and Takemura exchanged a look.

“And what do you remember?” Hellman asked. “And do not strain yourself, please.”

“Just…” Her face twisted. “Night City. Atlanta. I remember my grandfather very well. I remember what he looked like. I remember… how afraid I was of him.” She paused, swallowing. “I remember being alone in Night City, being a kid. Being hungry, cold, scared.”

“You remember your childhood, then? At least, most of it?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“And your adulthood?” Hellman pressed.

She grimaced. “Just pieces. I remember I drove a motorcycle. I remember my ripperdoc! I don’t remember his name, but he was nice. He helped me a lot.”

“Perhaps more will come to you in time.” Takemura helped her stand, holding the blanket over her. “Let us get you to your room. You need to dress yourself.”

“Oh god,” V ducked her head in embarrassment. “You saw me- oh god…” She quickly shooed Takemura out of the room, which he was happy to leave. He returned to Hellman in the living area.

“You need to call the Engram doctors.” Hellman told him. “She likely needs to go see them sooner than her appointment.”

“I know.” Takemura rubbed his forehead. “I will call them in the morning. Arasaka-sama has taken a special interest in this case.”

“Of course he has.” Hellman scoffed. “Her development could make or break the ‘Secure Your Soul’ program. If she could recover despite the horrific damage to her engram—” Takemura glared at him, and he paused. “Your protectiveness does you little good. It offers her nothing either. What matters is what Arasaka could gain from this.”

“I understand that, but you could still speak of her with some respect.”

“I am respecting her by helping her.” Hellman crossed his arms. “And by helping her, I am helping Arasaka. That is my goal, Takemura. What is yours?”

Takemura raised his eyebrows. “And what does that mean?”

“I am only helping her because it benefits Arasaka.” He repeated. “Sometimes I wonder if you are only helping Arasaka because it benefits her.”

“That is not the case.” Takemura hissed. “I would do anything for Arasaka. She is my friend, and I am repaying a debt. However, Arasaka is my life. I have never forgotten that.”

“You repaid your debt when you helped remove Johnny Silverhand from her head.” Hellman insisted. “But you went further than that. You were the one who continuously kept up with her progress on the space station. You were the one who reminded Hanako Arasaka of her, and even suggested having her made into an engram when it was clear her body was failing her. It is only because of you that she is in this situation in the first place.”

“I know that.” Takemura bit out.

“Do you?” Hellman stepped back. “And if the experiment proves to be a failure? Will you simply let her engram be removed again, and cast into Mikoshi indefinitely? Will you stand by while the empty body is destroyed?”

Takemura clenched his fists at his sides, strongly resisting the urge to strike the man across the face for daring to speak to him that way in his own home. “I will do whatever Arasaka asks of me.”

“Good.” Hellman stepped away, towards the door. “I will go. And remember, she is not the only one being watched by a thousand Arasaka eyes during this time.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Content warning: Mention of sex work]
> 
> This one is short because I kind of struggled with it. Just to let yall know, I do have this story fully outlined. Sometimes actually writing the chapter is tough, though. Anyway, enjoy.

_2072_

Mavis marched into Will’s office, her heels clicking loudly on the floor. A year ago, she might’ve rolled her ankle and hurt herself, but she had learned since then. She had learned a lot of things.

Will lounged on a couch in his office. Old neon signs from the club flickered everywhere, mostly advertising the club’s name: _The Garden_. She thought it was a stupid name, but she never dared to say so.

“Well, well…” Will flicked the cigarette dangling from his fingers. He wasn’t a particularly intimidating man just looking at him. Average height and build, ginger and freckled, a cleft chin… But he had a cold look. He knew how to play it up when he wanted. “Here’s my newest little flower, freshly plucked.” He laughed to himself. “What’s got that cute little face in a twist?”

“A thousand eddies?” Her hands clenched tight at her sides. “That’s what I’m worth to you?”

“No.” Will puffed his cigarette. “Trust me, you were worth way more than that. The grand is just your cut.”

“What, so some old guy can fulfill his fantasy of fucking a virgin and said virgin only gets a thousand eddies out of it?”

Will frowned, crushing his cigarette on the side of the couch. “If that’s what I decided, then yeah. But you get to live here, under my roof. You eat food I provide. You sleep in a bed that I bought.” He stood, drawing up to his full height. “I scraped your ass off the street when you were just another orphan on the street. I brought you here, cleaned that mud and piss stench off you, and gave you a home. So maybe you should watch your fucking mouth when you talk to me.”

Mavis frowned and looked down.

“You’ve got such a smart mouth on you.” He laughed. “You’re cute, and that’s the only reason I haven’t broken your jaw by now. But you really test my patience.” He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. “So, I’ll remind you of the rules here. You’ll get fucked when I say you get fucked. When you’re not getting fucked, you’ll dance. Any money you get is only given out of the kindness of my heart. Understand?”

“Yeah.” She didn’t look up at him. Suddenly his hand came up, winding into her hair close to her scalp. She hissed in pain and he forced her head up to look at him.

“You should be more appreciative of me, you know.” He looked down at her. “I don’t run a dollhouse here. No mind games. I’m no XBD slinger either. Just the simple shit. If you don’t like it, you’re welcome to try your luck out on the streets again.”

“No!” She swallowed hard. “No, I’m fine. I don’t mind it. Really.” And she didn’t. She liked the dancing. She didn’t mind the sex work, although that career had only just taken off. It was Will that she hated. Will and his power trips. But he was right, too. He didn’t make his employees into dolls, didn’t make BDs at all. Mavis didn’t know of any other place in Night City that even offered that kind of thing. She had to take the good with the bad.

“Good.” He released her hair, and she drew away. “Go get some rest. See how nice I can be?”

* * *

_xxxx_

It was her first time outside of Takemura’s apartment since she had woken up. Takamatsu was a big city, yet she found herself mesmerized by the amount of green there. There were trees, real ones, around every corner. There were real, old historical buildings. Not just new ones designed to look like old ones.

Kozue had brought her to a nearby clothing store. Takemura had given V access to his bank account. When she first saw how much he had, she could scarcely believe he lived in a one-person apartment and took care of himself. But she knew Goro well enough by now to know he wasn’t the type to live in a huge mansion and have a maid sweep up after him.

The amount of trust he put into her wasn’t unnoticed either. She and Kozue could’ve drained him of all his cash and fled to some tropical island somewhere. She wasn’t going to do that. Perhaps he knew her just as well.

There was Kozue herself, as well. She was younger than V, probably around nineteen. She was tall and gangly, with her hair dyed a bright orange. She wore a set of round glasses that tinted in harsh light. She was patient without being patronizing. V could see herself becoming great friends with Kozue in time. Goro must have seen this too.

Kozue held up a pair of underwear. “Do you need any of these too?”

V approached her, looking through the selection. “Yeah. The ones Takemura got for me is like a bag you would buy in a department store.”

Kozue smirked. “He probably didn’t want to be seen buying women’s underwear. Very embarrassing for a man like him.” Her smirk faded. “He must care about you a great deal, to take care of you so. I wish I had a friend like that.”

V reached out, her hand grasping Kozue’s shoulder. “Who says you don’t?”

“Its very hard to make friends in Arasaka.” She explained. “Especially since both of my parents are Arasaka as well. Everyone already knows me, my family… most people only make friends outside of the company, but the work takes up so much time that it becomes almost impossible.”

“I’ll be your friend.” V offered.

Kozue smiled shyly and changed the subject. “What other types of clothing do you need?”

“Bras. Pajamas. Although I kind of like the ones Goro got me.” V admitted. “They are ugly, but really comfortable.”

“You also have no shoes.” Kozue pointed to V’s feet, in a pair of ill-fitting sandals.

“It’s hard to remember because I never wear my shoes in the apartment.”

She smiled. “We shall find you some.”

V left the clothing store in something new she had purchased. It felt right to wear something other than sweatpants and a loose-fitting t shirt, or a long modest nightgown. Kozue ducked inside of a nearby store for a moment, leaving V to sit on a bench outside and take in the city.

It really was beautiful, but something inside of her hurt when she looked around. Did she miss Night City? It was hard to say with so many things missing from her mind. Many of her memories that she had recovered were frightening and unpleasant. Still, she wondered if she would ever go back.

Japan was a foreign place to her. She didn’t speak Japanese or know anything about their culture, relying on her translator and whoever was with her to help her out. She was surrounded by Arasaka logos, which filled her with a sense of unease that she couldn’t make sense of.

She knew little of Arasaka. She couldn’t recall anything about them. They had saved her life, she thought. Takemura worked for them, under the head of the company. But something prickled in the back of her brain. A similar sensation to seeing a dog with flat ears and wild, frightened eyes. Something that told her this was not a friend, not a thing to trust.

Kozue rescued her from the bench, and they returned to Takemura’s apartment. Her heart felt easier there. She did not feel so exposed. Kozue got her to change back into her other clothing and showed her the bag from the store she had gone in.

“Pink hair dye, like the photo you showed me.” Kozue grinned. “And all the stuff to make it happen. Bleach, gloves to avoid pink hands, caps, and so on.”

V’s hands trembled when she held the pink dye bottle. She did not know why.

They watched movies while Kozue bleached and dyed her hair. Kozue commented endlessly on the film, pointing with a pink finger.

“I love when this actor cries in films.” She laughed to herself. “He gets a runny nose and everything. I love that kind of commitment.”

V nodded. Something had shifted in her sometime during the day. She didn’t know when, or what was wrong. Her heart was heavy, and she couldn’t find the energy for laughter.

In the shower, she washed the excess dye from her hair. She watched the pink water flow down the drain and felt her eyes sting. She recalled her dream, the dream that was more of a memory. The man yanking her around by her hair.

But she also remembered The Garden. She remembered customers she liked, who showed her kindness and treated her like a friend. She remembered the others she worked with who she cared about deeply.

The line between herself and the pink haired woman in the photo was blurring. She didn’t know if she was crying for herself or for the woman she used to be.

And she felt angry. Angry at Will, and angry at Takemura—another thing she could not explain.

She wondered if she would ever feel in control of her emotions again, if she would ever feel in control of herself again.

She stepped out of the shower, towel drying her hair to the best of her ability. Wiping the fog off the mirror, she looked at herself. It still wasn’t right, but it wasn’t so bad now. Her eyes were still wrong. The delicate lines of the cybernetics on her face were gone. Her tattoos, her makeup… but the hair brought her one step closer.

Kozue was waiting on the couch when she came out. Her eyes lit up.

“Cute! I think it suits you very well.”

They had barely started another movie when Takemura returned home with a box under his arm. He paused as he entered, his eyes stuck to V’s head.

“You’ve dyed your hair.” He stated dumbly.

V reached up to her own head, grabbing a lock self-consciously. “Yeah. Kozue helped out a lot.”

Kozue stood, bowing a bit to Takemura. “I thought it would help. She showed me a photo. I…” She trailed off.

“It was a good idea.” He reassured her. “How do you feel about it, V?”

“I like it.” She glanced down, twisting the strands, and staring at them. “It feels right.”

Kozue picked up her bag. “I should go. It was nice to see you, V-san. Takemura-sama.” She bowed again.

“You do not have to leave immediately if you don’t wish to.” Goro said, but Kozue was practically sprinting out of the door. He looked back at V. “Did I do something wrong?”

“I don’t know.” V shrugged.

Takemura crossed to where she was sitting on the couch and handed her the box, eyes bright. “I hope this is not too strange, but this is a gift for you.”

V clutched the box, stunned. “Oh, wow. Thanks.”

“Please, open it.”

It was oddly heavy in her hands, something shifting inside. She opened the lid and peeked inside. A tiny, hairless creature sat within.

“Oh my god.” She looked up at him. “What is this?”

“It is a cat. Obviously.”

She pulled the kitten from the box. Its pale pink skin was smooth. It had massive, alien-like ears and huge green eyes. It began purring instantly.

“I… I had a cat like this before, didn’t I?” She asked, her fingers trailing over its smooth skin.

“You did. You sent me many, many pictures.” He nodded. “It was a constant harassment.”

She rolled her eyes. “Christ. You don’t like cats?”

“Oh, I do.” He assured her. “But receiving several of what appear to be the same cat, in the same position, at several different angles when one is trying to get some much-needed sleep can be… trying.”

She rubbed the kitten’s ears. “Whatever happened to my cat?”

“I do not know.” He shook his head again. “But I thought perhaps having another cat would help you with your memory. It would be something familiar.”

V smiled. “She’s cute.”

“I had underestimated how rare and expensive hairless cats can be.” Goro reached out to touch the cat. “She was not easy to find.”

“I appreciate it.” V’s hand touched his arm. “I really do.”

Goro smiled. “You will have to think of a name.”

“How do folks name their pets in Japan?” V was curious.

“After food, usually.” Goro made a face. “I have never kept a pet.”

“She looks like a tiny old woman.” V chuckled. “Perhaps I’ll name her Wakako.”

Goro froze. “You… remember Okada-san?”

V blinked. She searched her mind. “I guess I do. I remember an old lady, real old. She was tough. I don’t…” One hand clutched the cat and the other went to her forehead. “Fuck.”

Goro placed his hands on her shoulders, steadying her. “Do not hurt yourself, V.”

V nodded, leaning back on the couch. She let the cat down to explore. “Perhaps Wakako isn’t the best name.”

“Take your time naming it.” Goro watched the cat sniff around. “It will not be angry with you.”

“Here, I have other things.” Goro went to the door and grabbed a bag, fishing out a package of kitten food and a bowl. V followed him into the kitchen where he placed them down, filling the bowl for the cat. They both watched the kitten sit by the bowl, crunching contentedly.

A thousand feelings boiled inside of V. Happiness, shyness, confusion, and that anger from before… She couldn’t get rid of it. She couldn’t place it. The feeling of Takemura standing next to her, a solid pillar of security, filled her with equal measures of comfort and irritation. But why? She searched her mind and found nothing but fatigue and lightheadedness.

A tickle ran across her scalp and she turned. He quickly dropped a lock of her hair. “I apologize. That was inappropriate.”

Her hand ran over her head, where he’d touched her. “Why did you do that?” It wasn’t accusatory, only curious.

He looked away. Embarrassment at his impulse washed over his face. “It has been a long time since I have seen you looking like yourself.”

Words unspoken settled among them, but V didn’t push. Takemura stood awkwardly next to her. They said nothing as the cat finished eating below and folded its legs underneath itself, watching them with tired eyes.

“Goro,” She finally chanced. “I… I feel angry at you, and I don’t know why.”

He blinked. “For touching you?”

“No, not that.” She waved her hand. “It’s been all day long. I’m angry at you and I’m just… I’m angry. Why would I be angry at you?”

He leaned back against the counter. “I do not know.”

Frustration boiled over in her and she turned to face him, eyes hard. “I think you do know. You know a lot more about this than I do.” She gritted her teeth. “I’ve been left in the dark here, Goro. I’m… I’m lost! And I’m here in your apartment, relying on you, relying on your good graces, and I have no control of anything!”

His voice was calm. “Perhaps this is why you are angry.”

“I feel like it’s only just a part of it.” She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. “Have you been honest with me?”

His eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“I asked if you’ve been honest with me. Cause it doesn’t feel like it.”

“What would I have lied about?” He asked.

“I dunno! I’ve been told so little… I…” She squeezed her fists, biting the bullet. “About us, for one.” He was silent, only looking at her with surprise. “I mean, why did you have that picture of her- of me? And sometimes… It just feels weird. It feels like you haven’t been honest.”

He grimaced, looking away again. “I have been as honest as I can.”

“Have you?” She reached forward, grasping his shirt with both hands, and pulling herself towards him. The touch grounded her, but suddenly her emotions boiled over. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks. “I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t even know myself. Who the fuck am I? And why don’t I know? What’s wrong with me?”

He stared down at her but said nothing. She pulled on his shirt again, but he didn’t budge. It was like trying to move a brick wall. One of the buttons on his shirt broke loose and flew across the kitchen. She leaned forward into his chest, tears spilling over on to him.

“Tell me, god damn it! Tell me something, anything!”

His hand came up to rest gently on her back, and she sobbed. Anger, frustration, hopelessness poured forth from her like a fountain. After a moment, she quieted into sniffles.

“You died.” His voice was so quiet she barely heard it. Her head shot up.

“What?”

“You were…” He looked away. “Experimental technology had damaged your mind and body irreparably. To save your life, your consciousness had to enter Mikoshi. Your body died.”

She fought a wave of nausea. “Fuck…”

“Arasaka brought you back. They managed to clone you and stabilize the clone. A new body, just for you.” He sighed. “The process was not without its complications.”

“Was I in Mikoshi a long time?” She shuddered over her next breath, trying to calm herself.

Takemura was silent for a moment before answering. “Yes.”

Her legs wobbled and his arms went around her to steady her.

“How long?”

He didn’t answer. His hands gripped her tightly, holding her steady. She wanted to rip herself away, but she didn’t have the strength. “How fuckin’ long, Goro?”

“The year is 2131.” He finally replied. “You were sent to Mikoshi in 2077.”

Her fingernails dug into his chest as she processed the information, and he hissed in response, but his hands didn’t leave her.

“I’ve been dead for over 50 years?”

“Yes,” he replied, and she choked again on her sobs. “V, I am sorry.”

Her hands left his chest to wrap around him instead. The metal of his cybernetic neck was cool against her face. A wretched sound left her mouth and he held her tightly.

The cat sat below, watching them both and licking its paws.


	5. Chapter 5

_2077_

Hellman stumbled from the elevator, half-carrying, half-dragging V in his arms. “Takemura, I need your help!”

Takemura rushed forward, grabbing V before she hit the ground. Hellman stumbled to the side, panting.

“G-Goro…” V choked. Blood poured freely from her nose, and when she gagged it poured from her mouth. Capillaries had burst in her eyes. “Hurts.”

Her eyes rolled and she became heavier in his arms. He lowered her gently to the floor, turning her on her side. Blood poured from her mouth. He groped around her pockets, thankfully finding one last airhypo. He wasn’t gentle plunging it into her chest.

Her back arched as the medication ran through her. She shouted with pain and flecks of blood flew into his face. Then she was still.

“What happened?” Takemura asked Hellman. The man had no time to respond as V began seizing violently. Takemura stood back, watching helplessly as she writhed. He turned again to Hellman. “Call medical.”

Hellman’s eyes were locked on V. “It’s too late. She’s dying _right now_.”

Takemura grabbed the man by his shirt, yanking him up and slamming him against the nearby wall. Hellman shouted as his head slammed into the glass.

“If she dies here because of your inaction, the violence I will inflict on you will rival anything Adam Smasher could do.” Takemura released him, letting him fall unsteadily to his feet. “I suggest you call medical.”

Hellman’s eyes glowed for a brief moment, then he stumbled away to V, who had quieted. He felt of her pulse, and then sighed with relief.

“She’s likely going to a medical station very far away.” Hellman explained. “The care she needs is not something she will get at an ordinary hospital. She will likely be stabilized just enough to be moved to an orbital station.”

Takemura knelt next to V, picking up her arm. His fingers found her wrist, feeling her pulse as well. She was still alive. He kept his fingers there. The fast and uneven pounding of her heart keeping him from tearing Hellman apart.

“What are you trying to say?”

Hellman frowned. “Her prognosis is grim. This may be the last time you see her.”

Takemura chuckled humorlessly. “You have little faith in your own colleagues, I see.”

Hellman shook his head. He looked a bit green from Takemura’s threats. Anders Hellman knew him well enough to know Takemura would follow through. “It is not about faith. The brain damage she has endured up until this point is extensive. Even if she lives, she may be plagued with seizures for the rest of her life. She may never walk again. She could go blind, deaf, lose the ability to speak. In fact, I would expect such things. Regardless of the outcome, her normal life is over.”

Takemura looked down at V. He was struck, not for the first time, by how young she was. He said so to Hellman. “She is young. She deserves to live.”

“Many of the youth die each day in our world.”

“I did not promise life to many of them. Only to this one.” Takemura scowled. “She must live. I promised her she would. I am confident in Arasaka’s ability to save her.”

“And I will do my best. As will the rest of the medical team.” Hellman insisted. “Hanako has personally advised me that V must live. Apparently, the directive comes from Saburo Arasaka, through her.”

Takemura nodded, suddenly comforted. “Despite their differences, Saburo Arasaka is a man of honor. He sees that there is worth in V. She will not die so long as Arasaka-sama demands that she live.”

Hellman made a face, but Takemura could see he thought better of whatever response he wanted to give.

The medical team flooded the hallway. Both men backed away. The hazmat clad team tore V’s clothes from her body, latching an AED to her chest and rolling her onto the stretcher.

“Her pulse is incredibly high, she’s at risk of going into cardiac arrest.”

“Her temperature is 41°C. We need to get her on ice now!”

The team hurried out of the hallway with V, Hellman following closely behind. Takemura was left standing there, alone.

He looked down at the white marble floor. Her blood speckled and pooled in various places. Her torn clothing was left behind.

They would see each other again. He knew that they would.

Months later, he found himself at the Arasaka Orbital Station. One of the many.

V was weak and sickly. Her head was shaved, and her muscles had atrophied into nearly nothing. Before, she would’ve presented him at least somewhat of a challenge had they come to blows. Now he was certain he could kill her with a scathing look.

Her hands shook violently, and she couldn’t seem to get them to stop. He presented her with a cup of tea, but she struggled to drink it without spilling any. Finally, she gave up and set it aside.

Death was a constant specter, looming over her. Her death she could avoid but never truly escape. When he told her she was dying, she laughed.

“Death always catches up to you.” Her voice was hoarse, raspy. The light that had shone in her eyes, that brightness that always drew him in, had all but gone out. “I should’ve died in that landfill. You were never supposed to pull me out.”

“Do not say that.”

“It’s true.” She insisted. “It couldn’t catch me then, so it’s followed me ever since. Trying to trip me up. Trying to catch me. You can’t run forever. Finally—I’ m caught.”

Takemura was silent for a moment. “There is another way.”

His hands travelled to the datapad. “Hanako-sama has agreed to let you join the Secure Your Soul program. You can become an engram. More research is required to help you return to a suitable body, but it will happen in time.”

She was silent. He held the datapad out to her. “You must relinquish all your rights. I know this must be hard for you, but you must consider that the law is simply behind. Engrams are not yet considered to be people of their own. This will change—I am sure of it. I helped write this contract myself. You will be protected.”

“By who?” She looked away, her eyes glossy. “By Arasaka? They don’t know me. They don’t know what I want. I’m not a person to them, just a number. A debt owed. So, who is gonna protect me?”

“Me.” He insisted. “I will do this. I will do it because I owe you a debt. I will do it because I will keep my word. But I will also do this because you are my friend.”

She turned away from him, her hand coming up to her face. He did not see the tears that fell. When she turned back, she had composed herself.

“Give me the goddamn contract before I change my mind.”

She didn’t even bother to read it, simply pressing her finger into the page to sign with her fingerprint. Then she pulled away as if burned, clutching her hand.

“You must go, then.” He explained. “Before your condition worsens.”

She wrapped her arms around herself. “Goro… I’m so fucking scared.”

He blinked in surprise. The entire time he had known her, she had been fearless. She had been brave, strong, steadfast… the woman who sat before him was only a shell of herself. That she had been brought so low did not sit well with him. He sat next to her on the bed.

“You will not die. I promise.”

“S’not death I’m afraid of.” She shook her head. “It’s Soulkiller. What if I’m not me anymore after? What if I end up stuck forever? Am I gonna end up like… like…”

“You will not.” Takemura squeezed her shoulder. He could feel her bones under his hand and gentled his touch. “You have my word, V. You will return, and you will do so as yourself. You know by now that I honor my promises.”

She took a deep, shuddering breath. “Okay. I trust you.”

* * *

_2131_

**Takemura (6:02AM):**  
We will go to Arasaka-sama’s estate today. Please make sure you are ready.

 **V (6:04AM):**  
I’ve already packed some clothes and stuff. Do you know how long we’ll be there?

 **Takemura (6:05AM):**  
We will stay until Arasama-sama tires of being at home, or we are dismissed.

 **V (6:05AM):**  
Oh. :/

 **Takemura (6:06AM):**  
It is a very large residence. I do not think you will be uncomfortable.

 **V (6:06)AM:**  
Just not sure I’m ready to be around people like this yet. Besides, it’s the Arasakas. That’s a lot of pressure.

 **Takemura (6:07AM):**  
Not to worry. I will be there with you.

 **Takemura (6:08AM):**  
We will make a stop before we reach the compound.

 **V (6:08AM):**  
All of us?

 **Takemura (6:08AM):**  
No. Just you and I.

 **V (6:09AM):**  
What for?

 **Takemura (6:09AM):**  
Something I wish for you to see. I also wish to talk in a place that is private. Privacy will be very limited once we reach the compound.

 **V (6:10AM):**  
Okay. Well, I’m ready when you are.

Rain speckled against the car window as they drove. V shifted in her seat. Takemura drove some kind of luxury vehicle she didn’t recognize. A Mizutani, perhaps. The outside was a sleek, smoky grey. The inside was comfortable enough to fall asleep. It suited him well, in her opinion.

He drove silently, with a laser-focus. She wasn’t sure how long the ride was. She was pretty sure she had dozed off a few times before they got there. When they did arrive, he had to shake her awake with a hand on her thigh.

He surprised her, coming around to her side of the car with an umbrella drawn. She couldn’t help but redden a bit at the consideration.

“This place is called _Koishikawa-Kōrakuen_.” Goro explained. He walked close to her, keeping her under the umbrella. “When I am close to Tokyo, and I have the time, I like to visit here.”

They approached an entrance of sorts. The entire garden was covered by a near-translucent bubble. When they approached, glass doors automatically parted to let them in. Goro escorted her inside and closed his umbrella.

“This garden is kept protected from harm.” He went on. “Global changes threatened the plant life here. Technological efforts were made to secure its beauty. Now it will be safe.”

The garden was beautiful. The vibrant colors of fall surrounded them. The place looked so old, as if they had stepped out of time. Bridges, both stone and wood, covered paths blocked by water. Stone pathways were set out before them.

The smell of the air was clean and fragrant. Breathing it in, it even tasted good. She followed Takemura, mesmerized, as they silently walked along. He watched her carefully, examining her reactions and seemed pleased by what he saw. After a while, he stopped.

They stood beneath a perch of trees. Red and orange leaves blended together above them like a sunset.

“I am glad to see you like it here.” He told her.

“It’s beautiful.” She confessed. “It might be the most beautiful place I have ever been.”

He shuffled, the umbrella sitting awkwardly in his hands. “Then I am glad to have brought you.” He paused. “I must tell you, I had hoped to bring you here with the cherry blossoms in season. But that will be some months away, and I did not want to miss this opportunity.”

“We can always come back.” She suggested, and he smiled.

“Yes, of course.” He looked up at the trees. “But the reason why is…” He paused. “When I see them, I am often reminded of you.”

V blinked. “Cause they are pink?”

Goro grimaced. “No. That is only a small reason.” He sighed, continuing. “There is something called _Mono no aware_ , often associated with these trees. Do you know of it?”

“Sorry, I don’t.”

“I thought so. I tried to find the words in English, to help you understand.” He explained. “But words, meanings, feelings—these are often lost in translation. Perhaps _memento mori_ , although it does not seem to fit as much as I would like.”

“So, something about the inevitability of death?”

“Yes, and no. Not death, necessarily, but change. Although that change is mostly death.” He fumbled a bit. “It is more about treasuring what is precious when you have it but regretting that it may be lost to you one day.”

V thought about his words. “You waited for me for 54 years.”

“Yes.” He replied without hesitation. “I…” He finally looked over to her, locking eyes. “I missed you greatly while you were gone.”

An unexpected rush of blood flooded to her cheeks. She wanted to turn away, to hide her embarrassment from him, but she didn’t. She clenched her teeth, forcing herself to ignore the uncharacteristic shyness that threatened to overcome her.

“And that’s your _Mono no aware_?”

He was silent for a moment, the umbrella dangling loosely from his fingers. “Each time I visited, I thought of you. As the blossoms on these trees fell, and became bare in the winter time, and as they regrew in the spring. I began to wonder if you were to always be lost. If I had failed you, if you were gone and I had not- If I had not-“ It was his turn to fumble over himself shyly. “If I had not truly appreciated you in the time we had together.”

Boldness welled up in her. “Then tell me, Goro. Do you feel anything for me?”

He blinked in surprise at her question. “I am not certain what I feel. I must admit, this is all new to me.”

“You’ve always been alone, then?”

His ears burned red. “If you are asking about romantic relationships, then no. I had my share of… casual relations when I was a young man. I entered into a relationship with a woman, and those casual relations ended.”

Her curiosity piqued. “Tell me about her.”

He turned his head back to the trees. “I was young. She was also. She was a receptionist at an Arasaka owned hotel. I saw her often, spoke to her. Her voice drew me in. She truly had a lovely voice.” He seemed embarrassed for a moment but fought through it. “She came to live with me, in what was my home at the time. I had only just received my job as Arasaka-sama’s bodyguard. We thought about getting married, but I was so busy, I did not have the time.”

He sighed. “I was away all the time. I struggled with it more than she did. She was very patient and understanding. But then her father grew ill, and I told her she should be with him in his final days. She cared for him for months until he finally passed. Then she confessed to me that, over that time, she had fallen in love with her father’s hospice nurse.”

“She was unfaithful?”

“No, no.” Takemura shook his head. “Feelings alone. When she confessed to me, she was overcome with guilt. But I was only happy for her.”

V’s eyebrows shot up. “You were?”

“Yes. I wanted her happiness. She deserved someone who could be with her more than I could. She deserved to be loved more than I could love her.”

V’s hand reached out, gently touching his arm. “Whatever happened to her?”

“We kept in touch for a long time.” He told her. “She had children, became busy. We stopped contacting each other. The last time we spoke, she seemed happy. I am happy for her.”

“But after her, there was no one?”

He shook his head. “No one. I was so busy. I did not have time. I had already given my life to Arasaka-sama. To promise it to another as well would be dishonest.”

“So, what about us, in the time I don’t remember?”

“The circumstances were different.” He explained. “I was… separated from Arasaka-sama. I was cast out from my place in the world. I was alone, and I was hunted. We came together to help each other regain our lives. Growing close to you was not something I intended to do.”

“And yet it happened all the same?”

“It did,” He confessed. “I wish to be clear. I am saying nothing concrete. Only that having you by my side, losing you, and then having you by my side again… It has caused much confusion in me, but it has made me realize that you are important to me.”

She reached out to touch him, but he calmly pulled away.

“We have lingered too long here already. We must join the others and travel to the compound with Arasaka-sama.”

“Goro, wait!” She grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back as he tried to walk away. “You can’t just leave it at that.”

“I’m afraid I must.” He gently pulled her hand away.

* * *

_2063_

Takemura sipped his coffee and grimaced. He never did care for it, but the cold outside chilled him to the bone and it was the only thing he could get his hands on at the moment.

He stood at the grounds of the Arasaka Training Facility. It was the early hours of the morning, and the floors had been freshly cleaned. The entire room smelled of bleach and pine. It was something of a Dojo, although incredibly sleek and modernized. It looked different during his own days of training. The wooden floors had been replaced dozens of times since he’d graduated. Now, they were stained dark to hide deeper scratches.

The boy stepped through the door, awkwardness breaking through his false bravado. He was picked by Saburo Arasaka himself, much as Takemura was. Takemura was not chosen as a child, however. He had finished his schooling and training when Saburo had chosen him. This child was chosen on potential alone, but it was not Takemura’s place to question.

“What is your name?” Takemura asked.

The boy was skinny and long-haired. He couldn’t have been any older than eight. He had already spent time in the care of Arasaka, but Takemura could still see the slums in him.

“I’m Oda Sandayu.” The boy replied. He remembered to bow just then, doing so quickly.

Takemura hummed in thought. “How did you come to be recruited by Arasaka?”

“Um,” The boy fidgeted. “I’m from Tokyo. My parents died, and I was living on the street. I would find old clothes, and make nets from them, and catch fish. Mostly I’d sell the fish, but sometimes I ate them. Then some soldiers found me, and they asked me if I wanted to be a soldier too. I was tired of fish, so I said yes.”

“The task you are being trained for is much more than not catching fish.” Takemura’s fingers ran over his cybernetics. The cold causing them to ache slightly. “You will be crafted into a weapon—much as I am. You will be tasked with protecting a high-ranking member of the Arasaka family with your life. Do you understand what this means?” He did not wait for an answer. “It means that this person’s life must be protected even at the cost of your own. Even if an enemy were to tear out your intestines, gouge out your eyes, you must still fight. Until you are dead and cold, she must be protected.”

Oda stood tall, gathering all the strength in his frail limbs. “I understand. This is what I want. I want to be… more than just an orphan on the streets. I want to do something important.”

Takemura nodded, satisfied. “This will be achieved, provided you follow my instruction.”

“You’re Saburo Arasaka’s bodyguard.” The child stated suddenly, big eyes curious. “You must be really tough. And you’re going to teach me?”

“I am.” Takemura nodded. “You will receive basic training, as well as my instruction. This will not be easy. In fact, many fully grown adults would find it to be an impossible task. This process will break you, and you will be reformed into a weapon to be wielded by Arasaka.”

“A weapon… like you?” The child was not afraid. Takemura respected that.

“Yes. Exactly like me.”

* * *

_2131_

The trip to the compound was rather grueling for both Takemura and V. He could see that she was exhausted. She had been not spoken on the ride over, but he did not blame her. The way he had ended their conversation at _Koishikawa-Kōrakuen_ was less than ideal.

V’s fingers clutched at the door of the car as they approached the residence. Takemura drove, following the long caravan of cars pulling into their places.

“Holy shit, it’s like I’m travelling backward in time.”

The residence on the Arasaka compound was not so old as it looked, and it did look very old. It was a castle on its own, towering and impressive. It was constructed in the style of feudal Japan, as instructed by Saburo Arasaka’s own father.

Takemura had spent more time in this place than any other. In his old age, Saburo hardly ever left the compound. He had medical staff to attend to his every need, and the castle was likely the most secure place on Earth. Still, he left more often than his daughter.

Saburo was incredibly protective of his daughter, and terrified of any danger that might befall her had she left the safety of the residence. Therefore, she did not leave. Sometimes, under heavy guard, she would take a short trip outside the gate to observe the outside.

When Saburo decided to go to Night City, bringing his daughter along with him, Takemura had been uneasy. He could not have guessed how horribly things would go.

But all of those wrongs had been righted. Hanako was safe again, as was Saburo. Saburo was also able to enjoy freedoms that came with his regained youth, travelling outside the compound more and more often. Yet Saburo always grew homesick eventually and all of them returned.

Kozue Hara sat in the backseat, silent and nervous. Saburo was generous enough to offer the invitation to stay to her as well, and naturally, she accepted.

Kozue was easygoing and friendly around V, but around high-ranking members of Arasaka – Takemura included – she became nervous and frightened. Takemura hoped that in time she would adjust to his presence and see that he was not out to hurt her or ruin her reputation. He took great care not to frighten her further.

“V, please remember your manners.” He reminded her. “If you are unsure of what to do, look to my example, or Hara-san’s.”

Takemura exited the driver’s seat. He opened the door for Kozue first, before crossing around the back of the vehicle for V. She had already let herself out, staring up at the castle with awe.

Oda stood nearby; his perpetual scowl plastered on his face. Hanako had come out to greet her father.

Isao Wada opened the car door for Saburo to exit. He had driven Saburo’s vehicle, while Takemura’s had followed. Wada was already smug about that honor.

Saburo Arasaka stepped forward, embracing his daughter. She kissed him gently on the forehead and they walked inside together. Oda moved in front of the doorway.

Oda’s eyes locked on V, who was still taking in the surroundings. Takemura knew that Oda had not forgotten her, or his humiliating defeat at her hands. He knew Oda still held a grudge. He knew Oda wished she would have killed him in that fight, rather than spare him and have him suffer the humiliation of failure.

Takemura stepped in front of V, breaking Oda’s line of sight. Oda locked eyes with Takemura, brows furrowed in anger, before turning away.

“Who was that?” V asked.

“Oda.” Takemura replied, keeping his voice low as others shuffled around them, preparing for Saburo’s stay. “You have met him before.”

“He looked pissed.” V moved closer, dropping her voice to match his.

“He is.” Takemura’s eyes followed Oda as he greeted the other guards.

“What’s he got to be so mad about?”

“He is my apprentice. Or he was, rather.” Takemura explained. “He sees himself and I as equal when it comes to combat abilities. This is not so. He is very skilled, but not so skilled as I.”

“How humble of you.” V smirked. “Don’t see what this has to do with me.”

“You and I went against Oda at one point. He could not fight me, so he targeted you.” Goro held back a smirk. “You bested him.”

V’s eyes widened. “Wow. Wait—why couldn’t he fight you? That would be a much better way to prove himself.”

“I raised Oda myself.” Goro remembered the skinny child he had taken in. “I taught him everything he knows. He would not raise his hand against the man who raised him.” He thought of Yorinobu’s hands, stained with his own father’s blood. He pushed the thought away.

“So, he’s mad cause I kicked his ass?” V crossed her arms. “I didn’t know I could fight.”

Goro turned to her. “You can. You can fight very well. With professional training, you would be a force to be reckoned with.”

V looked down at her own hands as if seeing them for the first time. “Huh.”

The interior was just as impressive. The massive halls built in the traditional Japanese style. Although the building was initially built to only look historical, the residence now aged at over 200 years old. In that time, Saburo Arasaka had not seen fit to change it at all aside from standard upkeep.

The staff guided V and Kozue to their rooms. They were to be placed not far from Hanako’s own room, as the three were the only women on the premises. Takemura and the rest of the security detail were housed on the other side of the home, nearer to Saburo. The only exception being a small handful of personnel exclusive to Hanako, which included Oda.

Takemura hoped that Oda would not do anything impulsive, but his former apprentice seemed hell-bent on foolishness.

Not long after they were separated from the women, Oda pulled him aside to scold him as if he were the child.

“You have brought that woman here.” Oda hissed. “I did not think you were so impertinent.”

Goro felt his own temper rise. “I would not have brought her, but Arasaka-sama asked for her to accompany us.”

Oda scoffed. “And I’m sure you were very happy to comply. You regret that you were not roomed together, I’m sure.”

“Who is the impertinent one?” Takemura drew up to his full height, which was still barely taller than Oda. “You assume too much and give V-san very little credit. Do you not remember how she helped us? How she helped your mistress most of all?”

Oda scowled. “I have not forgotten. But I have also not forgotten that she was trash pulled from the streets—”

“As was I,” Goro reminded him. “As were you.”

“She was a thief.” Oda reminded him. “There is no honor in a thief. You have told me so yourself.”

“V has honor. I have seen it.”

“Just ‘V’, then?” Oda crossed his arms. “I looked at her files. She and I were born in the same year, only a month apart. When we first met, when I was only a boy, she was out there—and she was only a girl. You are far too old—”

Takemura’s eyes turned to ice. “We are all far too old. Do you forget your real age, Oda-san? Without Arasaka’s technology, you would be a wizened old man. As would I. Age matters little with such technology, and when one gets so old.” He caught himself. “This argument is pointless. You suspect some sort of scandalous affair between she and I, and you are _wrong_.”

Oda stepped back, unhappy but resigned. “Fine. I will not argue with a stone. See that she maintains proper respect to Hanako-sama.”

“I have already advised her to do such.” Takemura added, “And Oda—she does not remember you. How can you bear a grudge against someone who remembers nothing of you?”

“When I see the man I know as my father straying from a path he always kept me on, I remember.” Takemura was surprised by how deep Oda’s words cut him. “You forget your own teachings. You forget that all things, even our lives and the lives of others, are to be given to Arasaka. She is expendable because Arasaka-sama decides that she is. You guard her too well. You must remember she is not _yours_ ; she belongs to Arasaka.”


	6. Chapter 6

_2077_

“A man came around today, asking about you.” Mama Welles watched V over her beer. _El Coyote Cojo_ was suspiciously empty, but it was only the early afternoon. V made sure to visit Mama Welles at least once a week. She was the closest thing to a mother V could ever recall having.

V tiled her head curiously. “Asking about me? Not like, in a hunt-me-down kinda way, right?”

“Of course not.” Mama Welles laughed. “Otherwise, I’d have someone scrubbing his blood out of the floorboards. No, this one was concerned. Wanted to check up.”

V’s lips pursed in thought. “Huh. Was it a Japanese guy? Average height, kinda bulky?”

Mama Welles set down her beer. “Don’t tell me you’re messing around with that Tyger Claw guy again.”

“What?” V held up her hands. “No! That’s over. That’s been over.”

“Good. I never liked him.” The older woman shook her head. “He was arrogant. The guy who came ‘round wasn’t Tyger Claws, though. Big guy, brown skin. Weird robotic eye. Honestly, he seemed like _un policía_. But he didn’t sound like he was after you.”

River. Fuck. “Oh, he’s after me alright. Won’t leave me the hell alone.”

Mama Welles tsked, her fingers wiping condensation from the bottle she sipped from. “You gotta stop fooling around with all these men, _mija_.”

V sputtered. “Fooling around with—Mama, I haven’t fooled around with this guy. Last guy I ‘fooled around’ with was that Tyger Claw idiot, and that was cold and buried before I even went back to Atlanta.”

“I’m only saying—You’re a beautiful girl. Men act like fools around you. More than they usually do.” She smirked. “I remember what it was like being a young woman. It’s how I got involved with Jackie’s father. I will never say that was a mistake, I only have my boys because of that man, but I wish I had been smarter.”

“You’re still young, Mama.” V grinned. “Could find you a new man.”

“Ha! No, I’m done with that.” She waved her hand. “I only want to look after what I have left. But you—You’ve got time. You need to think about your future. You should find someone who wants the same things out of life that you do, and who will stick by your side even through the hard times.”

V smiled sadly. “A tough find in Night City, especially for someone like me. But me and that badge,” V shook her head. “He’s not my type, but he’s made it very clear that I am his.”

Mama Welles hummed in thought. “Want me to talk to Padre, send some guys to tell him to leave you alone?”

“Huh? No, nothing like that. He’s a nice guy. A good guy. He’s just—What’s that you said a second ago? ‘Wants the same things out of life you do?’ Yeah, me and him don’t want the same things.”

Mama Welles levelled a look at her. “You didn’t sleep with him, did you?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “Oh, _mija_. You ought to know by now how men like that are. Like starving dogs, you feed them once and they will always come back looking for more.”

“I didn’t sleep with him. I did him one favor, cause it was the right thing to do.” V explained. “And the next thing I know—he’s got me meeting his family and shit. His sister’s got my number, texting me.”

“You’ve got yourself in quicksand with that one.” Mama Welles smiled. “And the other one? The bulky Japanese man who is not a Tyger Claw?”

“Him?” V grinned. “He’s not a potential input. You wouldn’t approve of him anyway.”

“Oh? What’s so wrong with him?”

V leaned on her hand, elbow resting on the bar. “He’s Arasaka for starters.”

Mama Welles hummed thoughtfully. “Well, there are a lot of Arasaka employees all over Night City.”

“No, he’s not some desk jockey or pencil pusher.” V explained. “This guy is—or was—probably the highest-ranking member of the company without having the last name _Arasaka_.”

“ _Jesucristo_ , V.” Mama Welles’ eyes bulged. “You got a guy like that sniffing around after you?”

“Like I said, not a potential input.” V explained. “But he’s a friend. Surprisingly good guy.”

Mama Welles hesitated. “I trust your judgement. I know you wouldn’t associate with just anyone from Arasaka, after what happened to you and Jackie.”

“Thanks, Mama.” V smiled. “He really is a good guy. He’s just… He’s been with Arasaka since he was a kid. He thinks he owes them everything. I don’t think he’s ever really associated with anyone outside of Arasaka, much less had real friends he didn’t work with.” She sighed. “If he ever comes around, he nice to him, will you?”

“How will I know it’s him?” Mama Welles asked. “Average height, bulky Japanese men are a dime a dozen.”

“Not wearing Cybernetics plastered with Arasaka logos.” V smirked. “He also gives off the same vibe as Padre. Like he’s this gentle and respectable guy, but he could also drop anyone he wanted to without breaking a sweat.”

Mama Welles finished her beer with a quick swallow. “I’m not certain Padre would appreciate being compared to an Arasaka, but I understand.” The woman reached out, grasping V’s hand. “But please, remember what I said about being careful with these men. I look at you and I see too much of myself. Your whole life, you’ve been controlled by men. Your grandfather, Will, that _demonio_ in your head… It’s your life, _cariño_. You ought to be in charge of it yourself.”

* * *

_2131_

V awoke abruptly, choking, unable to breathe.

Strong hands wrapped around her throat and squeezed just hard enough to block her airway. A heavy weight was settled over her, and she could see a stranger silhouetted over her in the darkness.

She lashed out with her hands, desperately striking at her attacker and trying to pry their fingers from her neck. After a moment, the fingers relaxed enough to let her breathe, but did not leave her throat.

“You are weak now. That is a shame.”

Oda’s voice cut through the dark room. She blinked the tears from her eyes, allowing her vision to adjust. She could only barely see him, as moonlight filtered through a nearby window. His hair hung forward into her face. He smelled like synthcloth and wet metal.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Her voice came out strangled and hoarse.

Something moved outside, and moonlight washed over the room. His pale eyes practically glowed in the dark, piercing through her. Fear caused sweat to prickle at the back of her neck.

“We have something of a rivalry—you and I.” He made a face, somewhere between a smirk and a scowl. “To see you like this disgusts me. Your new body is weak and untrained.” A hand moved down, squeezing at her biceps. “You are soft now.” He scoffed. “Repulsive.” The more he spoke, the more she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

V gritted her teeth. “Get off of me now, creep.”

“ _Creep_?” His hands left her, and he sat up abruptly. “It’s true, then. You have forgotten.” His face twisted in rage. “Perhaps you can be made to remember.”

The back of his hand cracked hard against her face, the blow causing her to gasp. Suddenly, images flashed through her brain. Takemura’s eyes were red. Cracked glass stained with blood. An old man’s corpse cooling on the floor. _Don’t worry about me, Hermana._

V’s eyes snapped to his. “Do that again.”

Oda’s mouth fell open in shock before regaining his stoicism. “Remind me who the creep is.”

“Just fucking do it.” She gritted out. He raised his other hand, striking the other side of her face. He did not hold back.

 _You’ve got blood all over your face_. A gunshot. Pain so severe that it faded into numbness, into nothing. The weight of debris on her body. The sticky feeling of being covered with garbage, oil, and rotten food. Another gunshot. Relief. Acceptance.

Dexter DeShawn… she crawled out of that landfill to kill him. Watching him die the way he killed her filled her with a peace she’d never known. Takemura was there, but he wasn’t Takemura to her then. She was afraid of him and grateful in equal measures. Arasaka could do what they liked with her now. She had nothing left.

V looked up at Oda. “Again.”

He didn’t hesitate, striking her across the face again. Her ears rang with the force of the slap.

_Need a smoke. Where’d you stash yours?_

Suddenly, she felt the yawning void inside of her. Wind whistled through it, cutting at the edges. The ache was unbearable. Something important had been there and now it was gone. Fuck, what had she done?

She grabbed Oda by the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. “Hit me again.”

His face twisted into a snarl. “You like this, don’t you, whore?”

“Fuck you. You don’t know anything.”

His smile was cruel. “I know more about you than you do about yourself, it seems. And you are a whore. You spread your legs for Takemura, this I can see. But in Night City, I did my own research on your background. You spread your legs for countless men before him.”

V’s hands twisted in his shirt. “Who are you to judge me? How’s your situation any different than mine?”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, bitch.” She snarled in his face. “Arasaka pulled you off the streets and taught you to kill. I was pulled off the streets and taught to get fucked. You did what you were told because they fed you, provided for you. I did the same. Difference is, what I did was cleaner. People came to me, asked for my service, and left having got what they wanted. You torture and kill, and for what?”

“For Arasaka.” He gritted out.

“And when you’re cold and dead, in your grave? You think they’ll blink twice before they scrape some other kid off the street and put a gun in his hands?”

“And he will be fed, clothed, cared for as I was!”

“You call this _care_? Christ, Oda, do you even have a life? When’s the last time you did something fun, for yourself, outside of Arasaka?”

“You don’t understand this life, and you never will.” He leaned in closer, eyes practically glowing in the darkness. “I should squeeze those treacherous words from your throat.”

“Oda.”

Goro’s raspy voice cut through the darkness. Oda jumped at the shock of being caught off guard. Neither of them had heard him enter.

Oda pulled himself off her, standing at the side of the bed. Takemura stood next to the doorway, having closed the door behind him whenever he entered.

“You are a greater fool then I could have imagined.” Takemura shook his head. “A drunken fool at that. You are at work. When you imbibe, you lower your ability to react. I could have killed you at any moment, and you never would have known I was there.”

Oda crossed his arms. “I have been struggling. There are… pieces of information that I have become privy to that weigh heavily upon me.”

“And yet you did not come to me to help you.”

Oda looked down at V, who had pulled herself up in bed. “No.”

“You think alcohol will solve your problem, then?”

Oda frowned. “Wada-san recommended—”

“Isao Wada is a pompous fool, and he does not care about you!” Goro hissed. “Likely he was hoping you would do something foolish so that he could improve his own standing. And you have fallen into his hands. Do you not see yourself? Do you not see the situation you have created?”

Oda was silent.

“You worry so much about how my relationship with V reflects upon me, and yet it is you who steals into her room at night. Do you not see how this looks? What if someone else had saw you come in? What if they entered and saw you _on top of her_?”

Humiliation washed over Oda’s face. “That is not—I wasn’t—”

“Your intent matters little. You have only painted yourself as suspicious. You are lucky it is only I who have caught you.”

Oda looked at the floor, his hands squeezing hard at his sides.

Takemura continued. “I should report you. I should let Hanako-sama lose respect for you. I should let Saburo-sama see you as nothing more than a drunken lecher. I should do those things, but I will not.”

Oda blinked. “Why?”

“Because I know what it is like to fall from one’s place and would not wish that upon you.” Goro looked over. “There is also the matter of V, and how it would complicate an already complex situation for her. Now, return to your room, Oda.”

Oda paused only for a moment before moving forward to leave the room. Takemura grasped his shoulder as he went to leave. “If I catch you like this again, I will not be so merciful.”

Oda said nothing in response, only bowing briefly before he left.

Takemura stood silently in the darkness, arms crossed over his chest. The moonlight shone over him, and his silver eyes practically glowed. He looked down as V’s cat rubbed affectionately against his leg.

“It is not very good at protecting you.” He picked the cat up, crossing to her bed to sit next to her. She sat up, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed to sit beside him. He looked down at her and then away again quickly. She glanced down, realizing she was wearing a nightgown she’d picked out herself. It was much shorter than the ones he had bought for her before, as this one only just brushed past her thighs.

She reached out, plucking the kitten from his grip and letting it free on the bed. “She’s a lover, not a fighter.”

A small smile crossed Goro’s face. “Perhaps I should have gotten you a dog instead.”

“I doubt Saburo would’ve let me bring a dog to his house. I think the only reason he let me bring the cat was because she’s small and quiet.”

“Perhaps.” Goro looked over again, his eyes focusing only on her face. “Did he harm you?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” She pointed to her cheek, still red and stinging. He raised his hand, cool fingers brushing over her face.

“I am sorry.” Goro sighed. “He has been on edge as of late. I did not anticipate this, however.” He pulled his hand away. “He will not try again. I can promise you that.”

“If only I was the fighter I used to be, I wouldn’t need you to look out for me like this.” She reached out, taking his hand gently. His fingers stiffened for a moment before they relaxed again, wrapping his hand around her own. “Thank you.”

Dawn broke outside, and sunlight began to filter through the blinds of the window.

“You should not thank me.” He turned his head away.

“And yet I am.” She pulled his hand over to the top of her thigh, her other hand joining to hold it. “I’m just… not used to it I guess.”

His eyes locked on their joined hands in her lap. “It is very strange.”

She hummed curiously. “What is?”

“To see your skin, and there are no tattoos.” He replied. “You used to have many. They were colorful. They suited you, although I did not pay much attention to the design. They were simply part of your skin.”

She ran her hand down her own thigh. “Maybe I’ll get some more one day.”

“If that is what you want.”

She looked up at him. “Do you have any?”

He turned away, frowning slightly. His free hand reached up to his shoulder self-consciously. “I do.”

She reached out, her hand covering his own. “Have I ever seen them?” When his gaze held a question, she continued. “You’ve seen my tattoos. Have I seen yours? Before, in the time I don’t remember?”

“No, I don’t believe so.” He cleared his throat.

She ran her hand over the soft fabric of his shirt. The white color couldn’t quite block out the dark patterns underneath. She leaned in a bit to look.

“I can almost see them through your shirt.” She looked up. “Why did you get them?”

“Many young men in Arasaka’s military received tattoos. Many of us came from backgrounds of poverty, some even had been involved with yakuza.” He watched her fingers. “I am not sure when the trend started. I was young—I did not question it.”

“I do recall one of your tattoos,” He admitted after a moment. His hand reached up, brushing the side of her neck. “A flower, here.” His fingers were warm and gentle, and she leaned into his touch.

She only had to lean forward a little to brush her nose against his. Her hands rested lightly on his chest. He radiated a calming heat, one she desperately wanted to curl herself into. The smell of him was warm and soothing. She ran her hands up, brushing lightly at the cybernetics at his neck.

“V…” One of his hands curled around her back, resting between her shoulder blades, and her eyes drifted closed. Their lips brushed briefly, light and chaste. A warm exhale spread across her cheek and he leaned in again.

A loud knock on the door had Goro jerking away from her like he’d been struck. He looked around the room, seeing a door into a private bathroom. He quickly stepped inside and gestured for her to answer the door.

She was a bit dazed but stood and walked to the door. One of the many servants stood outside and bowed to her briefly.

“Good morning, Marquis-san.” He looked up and his eyes widened. He turned away, embarrassed. “Oh! You’re very underdressed. I apologize for drawing you out of bed.”

V closed the door most of the way, only peeking out with her head. “Better?”

“Yes. Again, I am very sorry.” He stumbled over his words. “If you are hungry, the kitchen staff are preparing meals for the morning. Please, whenever you are ready, someone can escort you to the dining area.”

“Thank you. I’ll think about it.”

When the door was closed firmly again, Goro returned from hiding in the bathroom.

“I shouldn’t be here.” He scolded himself. “It will be more difficult for me to leave unseen now that the staff has arisen.”

“You can go out the window.” V suggested. “Pretend like you were having a walk out back for some fresh air.”

“That is the only option, I think.” He turned to her briefly. “I have bothered you long enough. Please, if you are still tired, do not hesitate to go back to sleep.”

“Okay…” She was left standing awkwardly as he left. The sudden change in mood left her feeling more than little confused. The cat she had yet to name meowed pathetically at the end of the bed until she reached down to scratch its head.

* * *

The ghost of V’s lips still lingered on his, long into the day. Takemura sighed, disappointed in himself. Perhaps he was just as foolish as Oda. To do such a thing was incredibly foolish, especially on the grounds of the Arasaka Compound. To have been caught in such a position, and they nearly had, would’ve had terrible consequences for the both of them.

Takemura stood nearby to Saburo Arasaka. His master had decided to enjoy the outdoors and sat comfortably among the many plants in his sprawling garden. It was not often that Takemura got to see him at ease, but this was the only place one could hope to see such a thing.

Saburo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in. “This has been my home all of my life. It brings me great comfort to return here.”

“It is a beautiful place.” Takemura added. Saburo’s eyes turned to him.

“And what of you, Takemura-san?” Saburo asked. “You lived here with me for many years, when I often did not travel past these walls due to my health.”

“I feel at home here as well,” Takemura responded. “I often feel a sense of nostalgia when we are here.”

Saburo offered a small smile. “Nostalgia, yes. That reminds me. I wish to speak to the girl you’ve brought along.”

Takemura paused. He could not help but wonder if, somehow, Saburo knew about the events of the early morning—both Oda’s and his own. Saburo Arasaka’s eyes often saw things no one expected him to see. “Would you like me to bring her to you now?”

“No, you may stay with me.” Saburo’s eyes glowed gold briefly. “I will send the directive to Isao Wada.”

Takemura nodded, trying to hide his nervousness. He knew V was unfamiliar with Japanese custom as well as basic etiquette. Hopefully, Saburo would keep that in mind and not judge her too harshly for any blunders.

Wada appeared only a few moments later, V in tow. Takemura almost sighed in relief to see her. He had noticed, in all his time of knowing her, that V did not make it a habit to dress modestly. He had never said anything, of course. It would be incredibly inappropriate to comment on anything she wore. In the garden, she wore a simple set of loose trousers and a floral-patterned yukata. He could not help but felt this was recommended by Kozue Hara and decided to thank her at the next opportunity.

Wada bowed when he approached Saburo, and V hesitated only a moment before doing the same.

V sat not far from Saburo, her legs tucked underneath her and her hands resting in her lap. He watched her with a critical eye.

“You look only somewhat like yourself.” Saburo began. “How is your adjustment?”

V’s hand went to her hair self-consciously. “I’m okay, I think. I get confused sometimes.”

“It will pass. I had my own period of adjustment.”

“You…” She blinked. “You’re an engram too?”

“I am.” He raised his eyebrows. “You do not recall?”

“No,” She shook her head. “I remember very little.”

“Do you remember anything of your dealings with Arasaka?”

“No.”

“Do you recall anything about Arasaka at all?”

She hesitated. “Not memories. Just feelings. I know Arasaka is an extremely powerful megacorporation. That’s about it.”

Silence passed in the garden as Saburo considered what she had told him. Takemura was struck for the first time how different the two were. Both were incredibly important to him, and yet they couldn’t differ more.

Saburo had riches and the power that came with his position at the head of the most powerful company in the world. He was a soldier, and despite employing a sizable number of men to protect him, he was also a capable fighter himself. When he reclaimed his life in the body of his son, he made sure that his combat skills were still honed as they should be. He was a remnant of the old world, of tradition.

V had come from nothing. She had been nothing. She lived her life struggling on the streets, doing whatever she had to in order to feed herself. She learned to fight only through constantly being surrounded by threats. She was no soldier, the only war she fought in was the war that existed in all the lives of impoverished people. V was young and beautiful, a shining beacon of a new world. Of the rejection of tradition, of making one’s own path.

And it was V who had lost in the end. The old world had strangled the new, and Takemura had helped with that.

A crash sounded behind him and Takemura whirled to face the noise. A blast sounded, and the stone wall nearby shattered into pieces. Goro stepped between the commotion and Saburo, ready for the dust to clear.

Only a moment later, a fully armored soldier appeared. He had no visible logos, only a drawn katana. Takemura stepped forward, ready to engage, but something solid brushed past him.

He watched in shock as V sprinted forward. She swung her arm back, and then struck forward with all of her might. Takemura could hear her bones shatter as her fist made contact with the assassin’s armor. She screamed in pain yet did not hesitate to strike again. This did nothing but splatter blood all over the assassin’s armor as her broken bones rushed forward, jutting through her skin.

Takemura found his footing, rushing forward to yank her out of the way before she hurt herself further. In one quick movement he pulled his concealed handgun from inside his coat and held it to the assassin’s neck, firing only once.

At the broken wall, two more assailants emerged. Wada found the second assassin, his gorilla arms cracking the man’s neck with ease. Takemura’s arm lashed out, slamming the back of his gun into the third man’s helmet. A loud ring sounded with the impact, giving Takemura the opportunity to knock his helmet off and slam his fist into the man’s temple, knocking him out cold.

He scanned the area with his optics and saw nothing. Turning to Wada, he asked “Only three, then?”

“A small team.” Wada replied. “More efficient. Maybe they had planned a kidnapping instead of an assassination.”

“Foolish.” Goro shook his head. “I kept this one alive for questioning. We shall find out their intentions soon enough.”

He turned and saw V on the ground, gripping her mangled arm.

“V,” He knelt next to her. “Are you alright?”

“Fuck,” She hissed. “Why the fuck did I do that?”

“I do not know.” Goro shook his head. “Why _did_ you do that?”

“Dunno.” Blood gushed freely from her arm. He pulled off his belt, wrapping it at her elbow and tightening it. “I didn’t even think about it. I didn’t even want to. It’s like my body moved without me telling it. Even when I wanted to stop, I couldn’t.”

Takemura glanced over. Saburo was sitting just as he was before. His eyes were locked on V, hard yet curious.

“Arasaka-sama, have you been injured?”

Saburo’s eyes turned on him. Only the hardness remained. “No. I am unharmed. The girl needs immediate medical attention, however. I will contact Arasaka’s trauma team.” Saburo stood, glancing at her arm. The damage was severe. She had struck out with more force than her own body could withstand. Broken bones jutted from her wrists and knuckles, shredding her skin.

The medical team swooped in within moments, surveying the scene and examining V’s injury. Saburo rubbed his chin in thought. “Remove the damaged arm, and replace it with a high-level Arasaka prosthesis.”

“Wait, no!” V tried to stand, and the movement jostled her arm, causing her to cry out. “Please, no! Just pin it and let me heal!”

“The damage is extensive. You would need surgery and healing would take some time. No, your arm can be replaced.” Saburo’s words were laced with finality.

“No!” V shook her head desperately. All eyes were upon her. It was rare for someone to tell the head of Arasaka no. Her eyes turned to Goro, desperate and pleading. He bit his tongue as he considered.

“Arasaka-sama is correct. The healing process will take a long time, and it is unlikely your arm will ever function the same. The prosthesis will-“

V’s eyes ran over with tears. “Fuck you, Goro. I thought you were my friend.”

Guilt settled hard on his stomach, but he did nothing. V was placed on a stretcher by the medical team and taken away. Her blood was tacky on his hands.

“Would you like me to accompany her, Arasaka-sama?” Takemura offered. “Perhaps I can calm her.”

Saburo waved his hand dismissively. “She will be fine in time. You must stay, as should Kozue Hara. I will need the both of you.”

“Sir?”

“This invasion of my home, I have my suspicions about why it may have occurred.” Saburo sat again amongst the flowers in his garden. “You are one of my most loyal subordinates, so I will send you on this task. I want Hara-san to accompany you. She is knowledgeable of Arasaka tech, and she was handpicked by you, therefore I trust her.”

Goro’s guilt was forgotten in the face of a new objective. “What do you require, Arasaka-sama?”

“I need you to retrieve something from Mikoshi.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Kozue Hara.
> 
> In V's narration, she thinks of Kozue by her first name: Kozue.  
> In Goro's narration, he thinks of her by her surname: Hara.

_2075_

Padre Sebastian Ibarra was a man that Mavis had known since she was a child. He would frequent the abandoned house she and a gaggle of other orphans squatted in, offering them food and blankets. He spoke of God, but the orphans rarely listened as they gobbled up slices of pizza like starving dogs.

He was older now, and so was she.

“Mavie, it is good to see you.” He set down his bible, folding over the edge of the page before he closed it. “One does not often see you stray from The Garden.”

“I know you heard what happened, Padre.” She skipped the formalities.

“What I heard and what is the truth may be entirely different things.” He shrugged one shoulder. “Perhaps you should enlighten me.”

She frowned. “Got picked up by some scavs, but I’m not the one who ended up dead.” She looked at her feet. “I’m not strong enough to do this anymore. It fucked me up. I look at myself and I see someone different. I see blood and fear and desperation. I try to go back to normal but when a client touches me, I just can’t do it anymore.” She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “I killed those scavs. I was good at it. I don’t think The Garden is safe for me anymore.”

“What, so you wanna be a merc?” Padre leaned forward. “The job is more than killing.”

“I know how to be who I need to be. I know I have a past you might disapprove of-“

Padre waved his hand. “Christ himself consorted with prostitutes. That does not bother me. I only want you to be prepared for the world you are about to enter.”

“So you’ll take me on?” Her eyes shone. “You’ll be my fixer?”

“For old times’ sake, Mavie, I will.” He smiled. “But you must be prepared to be asked to do things you may not like. You may be asked to do things that feel wrong to you. You may be asked to do things that keep you awake at night. This is the job of a solo in Night City. Do you understand?”

Mavis nodded. “I understand.”

“And another thing. Perhaps a different name?” Padre suggested. “One not connected to a blood soaked killer joytoy?”

She blinked. “Got something in mind?”

“Hmm. Ma-Vie. What about V?”

“Valentinos might not like that.”

Padre shrugged. “They will survive. I think it suits you.”

“Okay,” V replied. “Then I guess I’m V.”

* * *

_2131_

**Goro (4:09PM):**  
How are you? Are you out of surgery?  
 _Read at 4:12PM_

 **Goro (4:25PM):  
** V? How are you feeling?  
 _Read at 4:25PM_

 **Goro (4:32PM):  
** Please reconsider your anger. This decision was made with your best interest at heart.

Takemura sighed, sitting back in the seat of the car. Saburo had a chauffer take he and Hara to Arasaka Tower in Tokyo. Mikoshi resided at the lowest level of that tower. That was where they were meant to go.

The attack on the compound was Militech, Saburo suspected. More than that, his suspicion was that the attack was only a distraction so that they could infiltrate Arasaka Tower and steal technology from the Relic program.

The Relic program was over a century in the making and had made leaps and bounds in progress. Other corporations had attempted their own versions of it, of course, but none of them held a candle to Arasaka.

A year prior, a Netrunner had been caught trying to breach Arasaka’s subnet. She had been caught and Soulkiller had captured her immediately, locking her away in Mikoshi as an engram. Saburo suggested that Militech would attempt to rescue this agent, not for herself but for the data she carried.

Takemura’s task, with Hara’s help, was to retrieve the agent’s engram from Mikoshi and burn it on to a chip. It would be the only copy, and would then be brought to Saburo, where he would decide his next course of action.

Takemura’s job was mostly to escort Hara through the checkpoints and keep an eye out for breaches in security. Once in the lowest level of the tower, Hara possessed the technological prowess to find the proper engram and burn it on to the chip.

It was a simple enough job, yet Goro found his mind occupied. He had not heard from V since the morning when the Trauma Team had taken her away. He knew she had read his messages and that she was in recovery.

“V will not respond to my messages.” He turned to Kozue Hara, sitting next to him. She glanced over at him, chewing nervously on her fingernail.

“She’s angry at you.” Hara explained.

“I know that.” Goro sighed. “I only wish she would not ignore me.”

“I…” She shifted awkwardly. “I don’t know if I should get involved between the two of you. Especially in a matter so delicate.”

Goro blinked. “Forgive me. I am worried, and I know the two of you are friends. I did not intend to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay. I-“ The car pulled up in front of the tower, and Hara sighed in relief. “We’re here! Let’s go.” She practically sprang herself from the car.

As Goro stepped through the front entrance, an alert appeared on his optics that he quickly opened.

 **V (4:55PM):**  
‘Reconsider your anger’? Okay, I reconsidered. And I’m still angry. But I’m also really hurt. I trusted you and you let me down.

 **V (4:55PM):**  
And this wasn’t in my best interests, it was in theirs. They did it because it was the easiest, quickest option. They mutilated me, and you stood by and let them do it. Not only that, but you tried to convince me that I was the one that was wrong.

 **V (4:56PM):**  
Don’t text me again. I don’t wanna talk to you right now.

 **Goro (4:56PM):**  
I’m sorry.

 **V (4:56PM):**  
Do NOT text me again.

Goro closed the interface, trying to push away the shame he felt in the pit of his stomach. He did not know what more he could have done for her in that situation, aside from preventing her from attacking in the first place. She was too fast, however. It would’ve been impossible.

As he and Hara walked through Arasaka Tower, he kept an eye out for the guard rotation. It was tight, as usual. The surveillance was powered up and functioning properly. The hidden turrets were also powered and functioning. He saw nothing out of place.

The two entered the elevator and he clicked the panel. The entered his employee ID number, allowing them clearance to the entire tower, and then brought them to the lowest level.

Mikoshi was not a place he visited often. Perhaps only once or twice, to escort Saburo Arasaka.

The server was massive, requiring literal tons of hardware to maintain itself. Despite considerable efforts to keep the lowest level of the tower cool, the technology within always kept the air uncomfortably warm. Takemura imagined that, without the countless fans and air conditioning, that being down there would boil someone alive.

Hara found the main computer and went to work as Takemura investigated.

Everything seemed secure, as far as he could tell. There was no sign that Militech even made it inside of the tower. Perhaps they had failed so spectacularly that their plan never made it that far, or perhaps Saburo’s suspicion about the attack at the compound being a distraction was off base. That would be surprising, however, because Saburo’s intuition typically was not wrong.

Takemura looked around at the many, many computers feeding into the server. He did not know what purpose each machine held, lights blinking ominously at him like the eyes of some creature. He wondered how many engrams were inside of Mikoshi at that moment. He wondered how many had chosen to be there.

Hara made a strangled noise and Takemura whipped around to see her standing over the computer screen, hand clasped over her mouth.

“Takemura-sama…” Her eyes slowly turned to him. “I think there’s something you should see.”

He stepped over, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach.

The database listed a name:

MAVIS MARQUIS – 42%

His brows knit together. He looked up at Hara.

“Perhaps leftover data?” He asked. “Her engram was already removed and stored in the new body.”

“No, this isn’t data. This is another engram.” She clicked on the adjacent files, opening them. “Look.”

His eyes scanned over the document.

“I don’t understand.”

“It says you were the legal owner of her engram, and you had say over what happened to her.” She explained. “But you’re an Arasaka employee, and per company rules, Arasaka has the right to take any property from you that it deems as company property at any time—with or without notice.”

“They took ownership of her out from under me?” His eyes travelled back to the computer.

“Not only that.” She scrolled. “They… dissected her. Took pieces of her out, make copies, jammed foreign things in. This is why the engram that got put in her new body was so damaged. Because the company damaged it. That’s probably why she’s having trouble remembering stuff,” Hara tapped the screen. “It’s here.”

Nausea swept over him. “A piece of her is still in here?”

“Half of her is.” Hara shook her head. “I don’t know the full details of what they did to her. Neither of us has the clearance to look at that.”

_They mutilated me, and you stood by and let them do it._

He stared at the blinking servers nearby, dizzy. Hara cleared her throat. “There’s something else.” He turned back.

“From what I read in her file, she had Johnny Silverhand’s engram in her head before.” Hara said. “They were supposed to take him and out destroy the damaged chip. But… they didn’t. He’s in here.”

“They _salvaged_ Johnny Silverhand?” Goro choked.

“Yes.” Hara nodded. “And it was at V-san’s expense. Saving Johnny was likely what put V-san’s original body over the edge.”

Hate boiled inside of him. “Can you bring him up? Can I speak to him?”

Hara’s mouth fell open. “Why would you want to?”

“Please, Hara-san.”

She grimaced, and then typed away on the computer. A moment later, a hologram faded into view.

The shaggy-haired rockerboy swaggered up to the window, a nonexistent cigarette dangling from his fingers. He looked around.

“Thought I was supposed to be dead.” He looked down and saw Goro. “Shit, maybe I am dead and I’m in hell.”

“You are dead,” Goro growled. “But not dead enough. What is so important about you, I wonder?”

Johnny shrugged, sitting crosslegged. “Dunno. I’m great in the sack, a legendary guitarist, and I’m undefeated in poker. Maybe that’s it.”

“To Arasaka, parasite.”

Johnny puffed on his cigarette, before pausing. “Wait a minute, where’s V?”

Goro crossed his arms, unsure how to answer.

“She dead? Fuck. I told her she was selling her soul to the devil, but she couldn’t get it through that dumb pink head of hers.” He mocked V’s voice in falsetto. “’ _Goro’s a good guy, we can trust him. Goro’s honorable, he wouldn’t lie to me_.’ What a load of steaming horse shit.”

“What do you care if she is alive or dead?”

“’Cause we had a deal!” Johnny shouted, standing suddenly. “She lives, I die. That was the deal. So, if I’m alive and she’s dead—then that’s—That’s just fucked!”

Goro stared at him, unable to see through the sunglasses he wore even in this form. “She is alive, although not in the best shape.”

Johnny frowned, then turned, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. “Tell me.”

“She became an engram and was stored in Mikoshi for 54 years.”

Johnny paused. “That sounds real fuckin’ familiar.”

“I imagine it does. Only, I have just discovered that, unlike you, her engram was the subject of a lot of exhaustive experimentation.”

“So, she became a guinea pig, just like I fucking told her she would.” Johnny threw his holographic cigarette and it disappeared in a blur of pixels. “Listen, Takemura, if you give a single fuck about V you gotta get me out of here.”

Goro scoffed. “You say that as if you can help her.”

“I can help her.” Johnny insisted. “I think when they pulled me out of her brain, I took a piece of her with me. I can feel it. I wanna give it back. And besides, I have a little something called _The Ability to Get Shit Done_.”

“You are hardly trustworthy.”

“The fact that I’m asking you, an Arasaka shitstain, should show that I’m telling the truth.” Johnny sneered. “V might be stupid, but she is my choom. She’s probably the only one I got left alive. I wanna help her.”

“Even though she betrayed you?”

Johnny frowned, crossing his arms. “Didn’t betray me. She betrayed herself.”

Goro turned to Hara. “Is it possible?”

Hara frowned. “Yes, but we will almost certainly be found out.”

“Say Militech hacked the subnet.” Johnny offered. “Militech’s always up to some bullshit anyway.”

Hara turned to Goro. “I will put him on a chip, but only if we take V-san’s duplicate engram as well.”

“Of course.” Goro nodded. “I would not leave without her.”

Hara began typing rapidly. A machine nearby fired into action, spitting out a chip and burning the data into it with a bright red light. “This is a tremendous risk we are taking. If we are found out, we will certainly be killed. And V-“

Goro interrupted. “I will protect you, and V.”

Hara frowned. “I hope so.” She grabbed the chip from the printer and clicked a few buttons, firing it off again. “I am uncertain how we will piece her back together. We would need a neuroscientist, or someone very familiar with the chip. I hope we are not taking this risk for nothing.”

“It is not for nothing.” Goro insisted. “I will figure something out.” Hara put each chip in a protective container and they quickly filed back into the elevator.

Hara wiped sweat from her brow. “Takemura-sama, I didn’t expect you to be the one to get me into so much trouble.”

“We are not in trouble.”

“Not yet.” Kozue gnawed on a fingernail. “My mother would kill me before the company could.”

“We must be silent in the car. We cannot know who is listening.” Hara nodded at Takemura’s words.

When they made it back to the car, Hara’s eyes lit up pink, appearing to blast some music loudly inside of her head to distract herself. Goro wished he could do the same, instead of focusing on the chips burning a hole in his pocket.

He began to regret taking Johnny Silverhand along, but kept reminding himself of Silverhand’s words—that he also had a piece of V that needed to be returned to her. If it wasn’t for that, he would’ve left the man in Mikoshi to rot.

Company theft was not something Takemura had done before, not including the brief period after Saburo’s death that he was not formally employed by Arasaka. But to steal directly from Saburo Arasaka, and to plan to lie to him about it? Conflict swirled in his head. Perhaps he had been too impulsive. Yet, what Hara had revealed about V’s engram disgusted him. To leave broken fragments of her within Mikoshi did not sit well with him either.

When they arrived back at the compound, Oda was waiting outside.

“Hanako-sama wishes to speak with you right away.” He explained. “Before you see Arasaka-sama.”

Goro turned to Hara. “Return to your quarters. I will visit Hanako-sama, and then report back to Arasaka-sama. You have done well today.” She nodded to Goro, bowed to Oda, and quickly rushed away.

Hanako had her own private office within the estate. It was elegantly decorated, as she spent a great deal of time there. Windows lined each corner of the room, and she had a great deal of plants arranged artfully about. She stood at one of these windows, watching the sun set over the property when he entered with Oda.

“Sit, Takemura-san.” She gestured her hand out to a nearby chair. “I have tea already prepared. Would you care for a cup?”

Takemura bowed. “Yes, Hanako-sama, thank you.”

He sat and took the cup from her delicate golden fingers. She sat across from him, holding her own cup, and blowing the steam gently from the top before taking a sip. Hanako had hardly aged over the passing decades. Arasaka technology had kept her body in perfect functioning condition, and she looked almost identical as she had the first time he met her.

Finally, she spoke. “We have been through a great deal together, have we not?”

“We have.” Takemura agreed.

“I trust you with my life. I trust you with my father’s life.” She went on. “I do not put my trust in people so easily.”

“I am honored.”

She sighed, turning to Oda, who nodded. “Then I shall choose, once again, to trust you. I hope this is not misplaced.” She set down her cup. “My father has changed since he took Yorinobu’s body, and not for the better.”

She went on. “Before, my father had a closed circle of people that he trusted. Now, he trusts no one. He is paranoid. I understand that things have changed, and that he is receiving much criticism from the world for his return, but it goes deeper than that. He believes there is a mole inside of the company, feeding information to his competitors. I have yet to see any proof of this. He believes it is someone close to him. He has even accused me.”

She looked down, eyebrows furrowing. “Now he has set his sights upon you. He thinks that because of your brief time away from the company, you are no longer truly loyal. He has set up several traps to prove your disloyalty. As I understand, you have fallen into them.”

Takemura’s stomach dropped. “Arasaka-sama is like a father to me.”

“He no longer sees that. I fear for him. I fear he will isolate himself and cause himself harm.” She shook her head. “There is more, and it concerns V.”

Takemura set down his cup. “Please, continue.”

“My father often laments the loss of Adam Smasher. Smasher was hardly loyal to the company, but he was loyal to the money and power provided to him by his position here.” Hanako explained. “Before, my father was disgusted by Smasher. He saw him only as a necessary evil. But now, he seems to see Smasher in a different light. About a decade ago, he recalled V’s engram stored in Mikoshi.”

“The ownership of her engram was seized from me.” Goro said.

Hanako nodded. “It was. Because of that, you did not need to be informed on what happened to her. She was… picked apart. Her combat abilities were isolated and enhanced. Her memories of Arasaka were pulled away. The damaged parts of her psyche were filled in by an AI meant to adapt to what was left of her. This AI was also programmed to protect members of the Arasaka family at any cost.”

“The incident this morning in the garden proved this feature to be fully functional, but her new body is not as strong as her old one. The training is in her mind, not her body. Father will replace each piece of her that breaks until she is entirely cybernetic, like Adam Smasher.”

Takemura swallowed hard. The information was difficult to digest, but he had no reason to doubt Hanako. He looked up at Oda. “What have you to say about this?”

Oda shifted on his feet. “Arasaka-sama’s paranoia is overwhelming. Everyone has become an enemy to him. Even Hanako-sama.”

“Do you believe he suffers from cyberpsychosis?”

“No,” Oda shook his head. “I believe it has to do with Yorinobu. I believe instead of Saburo’s mind overriding his, their personalities merged. But two incompatible personalities merging had an explosive effect—creating an unstable individual.”

“He is not my father anymore.” Hanako added. “He is also not my brother.”

“What must be done?” Takemura asked.

“He must be removed from his seat of power.” Hanako retrieved her cup, taking a long drink. “I would have him looked after by the best doctors available. Perhaps there is a way he can be returned to normal, or at least treated. However, in the state that he is in, he is in no condition to run Arasaka.”

Oda stepped behind Hanako. “We will require your help.”

Takemura let out a long sigh, running his hand over his face. “You have it.”

* * *

V stared up at the lights above her hospital bed. Her elbow ached painfully where her arm had been removed. She did not ask for pain medication. She wanted to feel it. She wanted to feel something, anything.

She blinked back angry tears as she thought of Goro. He was a coward.

An alert appeared in her vision, and she opened it.

 **Kozue Hara (ᵔᴥᵔ) (8:15PM):**  
Thinking about you. Hope you feel better soon.

V tried to sit up. She looked down at her left arm, now artificial. It was an elegant design. Matte white, with elegant thin fingers that matched the ones on her remaining organic hand. But she hated it. She hated looking at it.

In her mind’s eye, the white fingers turned chrome, gripping a cigarette or the handle of a guitar. Dizziness swept over her and she leaned back again.

Wind whistled through the yawning void inside of her.


	8. Chapter 8

_2064_

Mavis fished through her backpack. She collected odds and ends, things she thought she might need. A broken doll, a mismatched pair of socks, a hat, a sharp piece of metal that worked like a knife, and other personal items. She pulled out the vid of her mother, the one her nanny had pressed into her hands so long ago. She had never forgotten it. She kept it close to her chest. She watched it over and over until she knew the words by heart.

“My love,” Her mother smiled into the camera. “You’re only a baby now. You’re with your grandfather. I hope he’s a better father to you than he was to me.” Laughter, tears. “You deserve the truth.”

Her mother swiped greasy dark hair from her temples, the fluorescent lights of the room she was recording in making her skin look sickly. She looked tired and sad. Mavis’ heart hurt to think of her mother like that.

“I loved your father.” Her mother insisted. “He loved me too. I know he did. But when your grandfather found out about us… he couldn’t stand for it. He killed him. I-“ She choked on a sob. “It was my fault. He was killed because he was with me.” She sniffed. “I wanted to die. I promise, I didn’t know about you until afterwards. When I was in the hospital and they stitched up my arms, they told me I was pregnant. I wanted to stay alive for you. I wanted you. I promise you, I did.”

“My father thought I was unstable. He thought I wasn’t safe to be around you or myself.” She gestured to the room she was recording from. “That’s why I’m here. I don’t know, maybe I am crazy. But I don’t think I deserve to be here. I think being here is making me worse.”

Her mother bit her lip, fighting more tears. “They only let me hold you once. I still feel you in my arms.”

Mavis wanted to reach out and cup her mother’s face. She wanted to crawl out of the cold alleyway she was squatting in, and into her mother’s embrace.

“I love you, Mavis. Never let anyone tell you that I did not love you, because I do. Your father would have loved you too.” Her mother wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I hope your grandfather is a better man now. I hope he’s taking care of you. I hope he loves you.”

Mavis remembered the cold look in her grandfather’s eyes the last time she had seen him.

The vid cut off and Mavis cried, head buried in her knees. She sniffed into her bruised and scabbed knuckles, rubbing at her face. Passerby ignored her, as they usually did.

She found her blanket. It was old and torn, stained with mud and smelled like cigarettes. She tucked herself into the corner of the alleyway and tried to sleep.

When she awoke, her backpack was gone, along with the only piece of her mother she had left.

* * *

_2131_

V tried to open her eyes. She was dizzy, head spinning. A nurse stood nearby, pushing something into the IV in her arm. She closed her eyes.

Voices shifted around her, muffled, and distorted like she was underwater.

“And the procedure?” A voice on the phone. One she recognized. A spike of fear ran through her.

“Unnecessary organs have been removed. More sensitive ones, such as the kidneys, have been replaced with synthetics.”

“Good. Let us go over…” The voice faded away. A wash of nausea came over her. She vomited on herself. The nurse pushed more medication.

V wasn’t sure how long it had been when she finally awoke with her head clear. Her new metal arm was tucked up against her body and warmed by her own heat. She glanced at the nurse next to her.

“Why did I go into surgery again?” Her voice was hoarse. “You already took my arm.”

The nurse said nothing. She discarded empty syringes in a box on the wall nearby and left the room.

Time moved outside of itself. There were no windows in the hospital room. She could see where an Arasaka guard stood outside the glass door, unmoving like a suit of armor.

She blinked and blood was slashed across the door. The guard crumpled, his head only hanging by a piece of flesh. The door opened and another Arasaka guard stepped in, fully armored and helmeted. He pulled the corpse in behind him. She both knew this man and did not.

He pressed a button on the side of his visor, and it turned transparent. Oda’s face peeked through as he strode to her bedside.

“Up. We have little time.” He lowered the railing on the side of the hospital bed and stood aside, eyes glowing gold as he contacted someone she could not see. “Yes, I found her. She was guarded. I could not sneak past them, I had to use force. They will know something is amiss soon.” He frowned as the person on the other line spoke. “I had no choice. If I wanted to extract her, I had to take out the guards.”

She slipped out of the bed, standing on shaking legs. She chanced a peek down the front of her hospital gown. She was littered with little fresh pink scars. The surgery had been something laparoscopic. What the fuck had they done?

Oda kept speaking nearby. “I must go. I will contact you once we have made it out.” He turned to her, his eyes returning to normal. “Are you fit to walk?”

“I’m sore, but I can manage.”

He nodded. “Good. Put these on.” He threw her a handful of scrubs. “If I am injured, killed, or captured, you must escape without me. With these, you will pass as a nurse.”

The legs of the pants were a little too long, so she folded them up, but otherwise they fit fine. There was a cap to cover her pink hair, and a surgical mask to hide her face. He pinned an ID to the pocket on the front of her shirt, then took a step back to look at her.

“That will have to do.” He sighed. “No one should notice you are a foreigner unless they look at you twice.”

“Where’s Goro?” She asked.

“He could not come. I was sent in his place.” Oda drew his gun and approached the door, peeking around the corner. “I have killed the men guarding you. The corpses are hidden, for now. I do not think I was spotted. Soon, this will change. We must go, and quickly.”

She stepped up beside him. “What do I need to do?”

He looked at her. “Follow me closely. Do not speak. Do not make any noise at all. Follow my actions exactly. If it comes to combat, let me handle it. You are unskilled and untrained.”

She nodded. “Got it.”

They stepped out into the hallway. He scanned the area again and found nothing new. A set of double doors lay at the end of the corridor. He opened it silently, peeking through and held it open so the both of them could slip through. He closed it silently behind them.

A nursing station was positioned nearby. A few nurses sat around, attending to their duties. None of them looked up until she and Oda walked past.

“Hey,” One of the nurses called to her. “The man in room #17 is hitting the call light. Can you check on him?”

“She is assisting me.” Oda’s voice crackled through the visor, laced with finality. The nurse sighed and shrugged, going back to her work.

As they filtered through the hospital, it got more and more crowded. She stuck close to Oda like he instructed as he wove through the people. They took a few flights of stairs down and finally reached the lobby when he grabbed her, pulling her behind a pillar.

More Arasaka guards strode in, armed to the teeth.

“They will recognize me if they see me.” Oda hissed into her ear. “I am not supposed to be here. They will know. We must not be seen.”

He turned his head, eyes glowing as he deactivated a nearby surveillance camera.

“You must go first. You are in disguise. They will not stop you.” He insisted. “It will be easier for me to follow.”

She took a deep breath. “Okay, I can do this.”

Oda grimaced. “Do not get us both killed. Exit the building and take a sharp left. There is a small alcove nearby. Wait for me there.”

She exited from behind the pillar and tried to look sure of herself, like she knew where she was going. The Arasaka guards were gigantic, twice her size when fully armored. They chatted amongst themselves in Japanese. She didn’t bother trying to pay attention so her translator would turn on. She just wanted to go past them.

She breathed a sigh of relief when they barely looked at her as she passed. It was cold outside, and she shivered as she hid in the alcove.

Minutes ticked by like hours until Oda appeared suddenly, as if he had been there the entire time.

“We must leave now. I am calling a vehicle.”

The car skidded up and they got in. The leather seats were freezing against her legs. The tires skidded loudly as he hit the gas and they took off.

“We going back to the compound?” She asked, rubbing her arms.

“No.” He pulled his helmet off, eyes fixed on the road ahead.

“Goro’s apartment then?”

“No.”

“Then where the fuck are we going?” She bit out. “You taking me to somewhere to kill me?”

His mouth turned down and he cut his eyes over at her. “I just saved your life.”

“I was in a hospital getting my arm worked on.”

“Oh? And the other surgery? Was that for your arm as well?”

She blinked. “I-I don’t know.”

“You were being transformed into a weapon, bit by bit. You are lucky I arrived early enough to save you, and did not have to pull you off an operating table and stitch you back together myself.” He smirked. “My needlework is awful.”

She sputtered. “What the fuck is going on?”

“More than I could explain, or that you could even comprehend right now.” He stepped on the gas, plowing through a red light without a second thought. “I will only tell you what you must know. I am your ally, and I am taking you somewhere safe. Kozue Hara is safe. Takemura is… less safe, but he is capable of defending himself.”

“Why isn’t Takemura safe?”

“The balance is shifting within Arasaka once again, and once again, he has a hand in it.”

* * *

Goro Takemura sat across from Saburo Arasaka, a man he once revered above all. Now, he truly looked at the man, and could see something was terribly wrong.

He was paler than Takemura could remember, a clammy sweat beading at his browline. His eyes were ringed with dark circles, his eyes too bright. He knew this man was Saburo, but he could see only Yorinobu. Yorinobu’s paranoia, fear, lack of control…

“Where is the chip?” Saburo asked. Takemura produced the chip holding the Militech netrunner, sliding it forward across the floor.

Saburo took the chip, turning it over briefly before snapping it in half. He looked back up at Takemura.

“And the other chips?”

Takemura did not pretend he did not know. “I do not have them on my person.”

Saburo shook his head. “Your time out of the fold has changed you, Takemura-san. You have become a different man. A man unrecognizable to me, your oldest friend.”

Takemura inclined his head. “I cannot deny that I have changed, but my loyalty has not. I will always be loyal to Arasaka.”

“And yet you shirk your duties. And yet you look to betray and deceive your own master.” Saburo frowned. “The attack on the compound was my doing. I created the vulnerability and allowed enemies inside. I wanted to test the girl’s abilities. Yet I saw you were more concerned about her wellbeing than that of the man you were charged with protecting.”

“And the test at Mikoshi was to confirm my suspicions, but to give you a chance to redeem yourself.” He shook his head, disgusted. “Yet you stole from me. You plotted to deceive me. You even roped a young intern into your schemes. But I see you that she has been removed from the compound before I had the chance to question her.” An eyebrow raised. “Another betrayal.”

Takemura said nothing. To speak would be useless, and to deny the claims would be foolish. Saburo Arasaka already knew the truth.

“Betrayals heaped upon betrayals. I had thought you a better man.” Saburo sighed. “It is rare that I am wrong. But there is more, is there not?”

Takemura looked up.

“You have leaked information to my competitors. You have sought to destroy the very company that saved you.”

He shook his head. “I have made many mistakes, but I would never leak company information.”

“What comes from your lips matters little.” Saburo waved his hand. “I will have you subject to Soulkiller, and I will glean the information from your corpse.”

“Father.” Hanako’s voice cracked across the room like a whip. Saburo actually seemed surprised to see her enter. “Takemura-san is telling the truth.”

“My daughter,” Saburo’s voice was gentle. “You do not know the ways of deceitful men. They often tell lies so sweet the ears wish to hear them.”

“Takemura-san is not one of those men.” She insisted. “He is your friend.”

“He stole from me.” Saburo Arasaka’s voice grew hard again. “He intended to deceive me.”

“Yes.” Hanako nodded. “He stole the engram of V and Johnny Silverhand, but he did not sell information to other companies.”

“He tells one lie but not another?” Saburo shook his head. “You do not know.”

“I do know, Father.” Hanako insisted. “There is no mole. There is no leak within your close company. You said it yourself, you created vulnerabilities in the system. If information leaked, it is only because of those vulnerabilities.”

Saburo was silent for a long moment.

“I am surrounded by conspirators.” He spat. “I had hoped you were different from your brother. Perhaps in my old age, I could produce only rotten fruit.”

“Father, please.” Hanako pleaded. “I worry for you. You must reflect upon the way you have felt recently. Why would anyone who was loyal to you before betray you now, when you are at your most powerful? Why would I betray my own father?”

“I cannot claim to know the minds of traitors.” Saburo held up his hand. The guards that littered the room all raised their guns. Hanako’s guard stepped forward, their guns drawn as well.

“Please, father. I beg you to listen.”

Saburo stood, his hand wavering at Satori, the katana that never left his side. Isao Wada stepped forward, his hand on Saburo’s shoulder. A whispered word, and Saburo nodded, filtering out of the room without another word.

Takemura stood. “Hanako-sama, I think you should go.”

Goro’s fingers had barely gripped his gun before shots rang out. He pushed Hanako to the ground, leaning over her while he freed his gun from his jacket. The guards fired at each other, shots ringing out like thunder. The smell of gunpowder and smoke filled the room.

Takemura gripped Hanako’s arms, pulling her up as he shielded her with his own body. He fired a shot into a nearby guard, who crumpled to the floor with a grunt. A bullet grazed his arm as he dragged Hanako from the room.

“We need to leave.” He panted. Hanako looked up at him.

“I’ve spent nearly my entire life here.” Her voice shook. “I have never been unsafe here until today.”

“I am sorry, Hanako-sama.” He shook his head. “I had hoped a reasonable part of Arasaka-sama was still there, and that he would listen to you.”

“I hoped so too.” She stood, gripping his arm tightly to balance herself. “But now I need time to think about what must come next. We must go and meet Oda-san.”

“I spoke to him not long ago.” Takemura ushered her outside, finding a vehicle. Shots rang out all across the property. “He has arranged a safe place. He should be there with V and Kozue Hara.”

Hanako smoothed down her dress with trembling hands as Goro opened the door to the car for her. “I trust Oda-san’s judgement.”

“As do I.”

Goro stepped into the car and peeled out of the driveway. Hanako sat in the backseat, hanging on tightly.

“We will have to discuss how to restore V to her proper state. We may need her help.” Hanako glanced out the back window, but no one was following. “I may be able to find an engram specialist who isn’t entirely loyal to my father.”

“What of Anders Hellman?”

She shook her head. “Hellman is controlled by fear. My father knows him well. He will not go against my father.”

Takemura’s mouth tightened. “I can also be frightening.”

“Not so frightening as my father.” Hanako insisted. “You know this, Takemura-san. You have seen it yourself.”

Takemura sighed. “You are correct.”

“We must also consider where is safest.” She glanced at him through the mirror. “It may be best that we return to Night City.”

Takemura blinked. “Are you certain?”

“I am still considering it, but it seems like a strong option. Arasaka has less control in Night City, and it may be that there are still connections there that V can call upon.”

“It has been a long time, Hanako-sama.” Takemura reminded her. “Things have changed greatly.”

“Yes, but this may be to our benefit.” Hanako looked out the window again, running her golden fingers over her lips in thought. “If my father can be taken down in Night City once, it can certainly happen again.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short flashback in the beginning.

_2075_

Blood coated Mavis’ hands as she staggered from the abandoned building. She didn’t know how long the scavs had held her. The neurovirus cramped like a migraine in the back of her skull. She stumbled over the too-long pants she had pulled on.

She was the only one who lived. She tried to save the others, but the moment she unplugged them, they flatlined. When they found her sneaking around, the scavs had beaten her.

It was only by chance she found the gun, grabbing it and unloading it on the nearest scav. Then she grabbed his gun and turned to the next one. The flash of the muzzle nearly blinded her. The shots rang in her ears, even after it was all over.

Her trembling legs took her all the way to Heywood. She sat in front of the Coyote, thinking about going in for a beer but realizing it may not be a good idea to stumble in covered in blood.

She looked down at her hands. Chipped nailpolish, blood, gunpowder. She squeezed them into fists.

To the scavs, she was just meat. A carcass to harvest and then throw away.

She thought of Will, and of The Garden. Returning made her feel sick. Hands brushing over a body that could’ve easily been a corpse. Her stomach that held many harvestable organs, her chest split open to dig out her heart. She vomited into the road and wept into her filthy hands.

“Ey, _Chica_ , you alright?”

She turned to see a tall, bulky man exiting the Coyote. His eyes were kind.

“’M fine.” She wiped her sleeve across her face. “Just had a rough night.”

“Looks like you weren’t the only one.” He gestured to her blood splattered hoodie. “You want a beer? I’ll bring it out to you. I, uh, know the owner.”

“That would be really cool, actually.” She sniffed. “Thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He smiled. “Sometimes, the best thing to get through a tough day is a cold beer and a friend.”

* * *

_2131_

Far on the outskirts of Tokyo, coming closer to Chiba, was a hidden bunker. It was Arasaka-owned and had stayed hidden for countless years.

It was an underground bunker, meant to withstand the force of a nuclear blast. It was fully equipped with underground generators that supplied power, nonperishable food supplies, and everything that would be needed for a small group of people to survive within for decades after complete destruction of the outside world.

Such bunkers were hidden about Japan. No one outside of the highest elite of Arasaka knew of their locations, or even of their existence. They were reserved only for the most important members of the company, particularly the members of the Arasaka family.

Takemura gently drove the car through the field. Anyone else would have not even known the bunker was there.

Oda stood nearby to the concealed entrance. He was still fully armored, his gun in his hands. He watched carefully as the car approached, on high alert until he could make out Takemura in the driver’s seat.

As soon as the car stopped, he rushed to the side to open the door for Hanako. She gingerly stepped out, heels stabbing awkwardly down into the soil.

“Are you harmed, Hanako-sama?” Oda asked, holding out his arm and allowing her to take it to steady herself.

“I am fine, Oda.” She assured him. “Takemura-san did not allow me to come to harm.”

Oda turned to Takemura, meeting his eyes as he stepped out of the vehicle. Oda offered a nod in thanks, which Takemura returned.

“And V?” Goro asked.

“She is here, as is Kozue Hara.” Oda inclined his head towards the hidden entrance. “I managed to extract her from the hospital without incident, but I will not say she is unharmed.”

“What happened?”

“She was recently out of surgery when I arrived.” Oda guided Hanako to the entrance of the bunker. Goro followed, pushing artificial grass out of the way to reveal the door and pulling it open. The stairs led far downward, a light at the bottom.

“Do you know what they did?” Takemura asked. Hanako released Oda’s arm, her heels clicking as she made her way down the stairs and left the two men alone.

“I extracted her medical files before I found her. I did not have time to read them.” Oda crossed his arms, staring after Hanako. “I put myself at great risk to save her. I hope you recognize that. I could have been beside Hanako-sama, protecting her—”

“I was already protecting her. Hanako-sama is never in any danger with me. I wish you would realize that.”

Oda scowled. “I do, otherwise I would have never agreed to leave you alone with her while I recovered your thief.”

Goro peered down the stairs as Hanako disappeared into the light. “How is… her mental state?”

“She is confused and angry, which is to be expected.” Oda stepped down the stairs and Goro followed. “She was glad to see Hara-san.”

The bunker opened directly into a living area. The structure itself was smaller than what would’ve been expected of something aboveground. A half dozen bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, a single kitchen, and a single living area. There was an artificial outdoors area, the light designed to mimic that of sunlight and moonlight.

Takemura could see out the windows, placed to imitate the feeling of a real home, that V sat “outside” with Hara. He stepped into the area to greet them.

Hara stood immediately, offering a bow. V stayed sitting, a glass of American lemonade in her hand, and she petted her cat that sat contentedly in her lap.

Oda was behind him, seething. “You brought the cat. I said to leave it.”

Hara blinked in surprise. “I couldn’t just leave her there.”

“Yes, you could, and you should have done as you were told to do.”

“No.” Hara stood firm, surprising everyone. “I wasn’t going to leave her behind.”

“We have no supplies here for a cat. What do you suggest we feed it? Where will it relieve itself?” Oda stepped closer, his hands clenched at his sides. Hara did not back down.

“I will figure something out. It’s none of your concern.”

“It is my concern when-“

“Oda,” Goro cut in. “Is this so important as to argue over?”

“Yes!” Oda insisted. “She disobeyed my direct instructions, and for what?”

“It is only a cat.” Goro crossed his arms.

“She disobeyed—”

“It is done, Oda.” Goro’s voice held a finality that Oda had often heard as a child. “Do not dwell on your anger and distract yourself from the more important issue of our safety.”

Oda turned his head, his hair falling over his face like a curtain to hide his scowl. “Fine. I am going to check on Hanako-sama.”

“I’m going to my room.” V announced, holding up the cat. “You want her?” Hara nodded, gently taking the purring creature into her arms.

Takemura followed V down the hallway as she sought out her room.

“V, I wish to speak with you.”

“Why?” The door slid open automatically and she passed through without looking back at him. “So you can make more excuses?”

He grasped her metal fingers gently, stopping her. He ran his other hand over her forearm until the metal gave way for real flesh. His eyes, guilty and sorrow-ridden, found hers.

“How cruel.” His fingers were so gentle over her prosthetic arm. She could feel his touch on the metal, as if it were her natural arm. “They could have at least given you something that appears organic.”

“They wouldn’t have.” She looked away. “This is a reminder that they hold all the power over me.”

“I am sorry.” His lips ghosted over her knuckles as he brought the hand to his face. “In time, I will see to it that you are equipped with something that matches your other arm.”

“I’m still angry at you.” Her eyes met his again and he blinked in surprise.

“What can I do to help?”

“I just need time, I think.” She sighed. “And for you to recognize the situation I’m in. I’m not exactly in the best place to defend myself, psychically or verbally.”

“I am sorry, V.” She blinked up at him and he paused. “Wait, your eyes…”

“What about them?”

Goro’s hands went up without thinking, cupping her face. They must have installed new optical implants on her, the same color they had been before. Dark violet, like the color of the night sky. “You look so much like yourself. It is— it unnerves me.”

“Why?”

“The woman I had known so long ago, I often wondered if I would never see her again.” His hands left her face, returning to her hands to grip them softly. “I wondered if she would only exist as a memory, as a dream half-forgotten.”

“Am I her, to you?” His eyes could not leave hers. Wide eyes framed by dark eyelashes, drawing him into deeper water to comfortably drown there. “Or am I a bastardization of that woman?”

His eyebrows drew together, and he shook his head. “No. I would never think that of you.”

She leaned up, her warm breath fanning over his face. “I’m still angry, but more than that, I’m happy you’re okay.”

Her lips were soft again his, more of a kiss than they had shared not long ago. His hand ran over her jaw, pulling her into him. Her hair brushed his fingertips and her fingers knotted in the front of his shirt. He had imagined kissing her a thousand times before, but all his preconceptions flew out the window as he held her against him.

She opened her mouth against his, drawing her tongue sweetly over his lower lip. He tried to hide the slight tremble in his hands as he ran them down her back. His tongue met hers, and he could still taste the sweet lemon of her drink.

He flinched when he felt her bare fingers against his stomach, pulling back slightly.

“Too far?” She asked, eyes heavy lidded.

“No, I—” His voice was hoarse, and he cleared this throat. “I didn’t expect…”

“Do you want to?” She asked, biting her lip playfully. She drew back from him and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling him forward by his belt loops.

“Do _you_ want to?” He asked. “You do not remember everything. I do not want to take advantage.”

“I don’t think you’re taking advantage of me.” She assured him. “Don’t let the ghost of who I used to be lay between us.”

“You’re certain?” He asked again.

“I am. I’m no blushing virgin, Goro. I—” She stopped, her hands falling from his belt loops. “Wait. There is something you should know. Something I do remember.”

“What is it?” He sat beside her.

“I remember, a long time ago, when I was a kid—Well I wasn’t a kid, but I was.” She looked at the floor. “I wasn’t always a mercenary. Before that, I was—I did what I had to do to survive in Night City. I worked at a club called The Garden, danced and—”

Goro stopped her. “I know.”

She blinked in surprise. “You do?”

“Yes, I learned about it a long time ago. Before I even encountered you for the first time. I did research on you and your associates. Your former employment was in your files.”

“And how do you… feel about that?” She asked, uncertainty written across her face.

“It is only a former job. I did many things in my youth in Chiba-11. Things much worse than sex work. I was often employed by the local gangs to terrorize people who owed debts. I would…” He turned his head away. “I do not wish to speak on what I once did. Only know that I hold no judgement for you. In fact, I think that it is a more honorable profession than thievery.”

“So, you’re okay with this?” She asked, her hands brushing over his forearms.

“Of course.”

Her second kiss was gentle, her lips over his for only a long moment before she pulled away, her hands pushing him back to lay on the bed. Her fingers traced over his jaw as she leaned forward, kissing him again and again. Her lips tracing over his, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and then biting gently.

He ran his hand into her hair, gripping softly and pulling her into him. The smell of her surrounded him. It was warm and welcoming, like cinnamon and chamomile tea. He closed his eyes, relaxing in her arms. Her fingers traced over his bottom lip.

“Your mustache is ticklish.” She whispered, her lips brushing across his cheek.

“I hope it is not too bothersome.” He didn’t open his eyes, but he could feel her smile.

“No, it doesn’t bother me at all.”

Her hands ran up his bare stomach, pausing on his chest. He realized she had opened his shirt fully without him feeling it. She pressed a kiss to the end of his cyberware, where it stretched across his sternum.

“You’re hairier than I thought you’d be.” She pressed another kiss, gentler and lower. “I like it, though.”

His ears flared with heat at her comment and he tried to push the feeling away. She pulled his belt buckle loose, dropping it on the floor. Another kiss was pressed to his stomach, just above the waistline of his pants.

“V-“ He sat up to look at her. Her eyes were dark in the artificial moonlight that filtered into the room.

“What?” She asked demurely, slowly unzipping his trousers.

He said nothing, his tongue caught in his mouth as he watched her undo his pants. She pulled them down slightly and he shifted to help her. She reached into his underwear, drawing out his erection. He hissed as her fingers gripped him.

“I haven’t done anything like this in a very long time…” His voice trailed off. Her hot breath fanned over his cock and he swallowed hard.

“That’s okay. We’ll take our time.”

She kissed the head as gently as she’d kissed his lips. Precum had beaded on the end, and another kiss had coated her lips with it. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, even as he wound tighter and tighter upon watching.

Her eyes locked on his as her tongue peeked out, swirling gently around the end. He hissed, trying to hold himself back from bucking into her mouth. She pulled away, stroking him with her hand and licking the stickiness from her lips.

He glanced down and noticed her nipples poking through the thin fabric of her shirt. He reached over, his hand quickly dipping under her shirt and gripping her bare breast. She wore nothing under her shirt, but he spared that no thought as his fingers circled her nipple. She arched into his hand, sighing.

She pulled herself away for a moment, drawing her shirt over her head and pulling her shorts down, throwing each piece of clothing to the side. It was strange to see her completely bare, no tattoos or visible cybernetics apart from her new arm.

He pulled his own shirt off, kicking off his shoes and discarding his pants. She leaned back over him, kissing his hip before her mouth returned to where it had been before.

She took the head in her mouth, sucking gently and circling him with her hot tongue. Her finger traced up a vein on the side before grasping him firmly, pumping him up and down. His head fell back with a moan, louder than he intended, and she hummed around his cock before swallowing him midway down.

He nearly choked at the sensation of her throat around him. She pulled back, lips wet as she watched him, and her tongue licked a long stripe on the underside of his cock before swallowing him again.

His head fell back, and he couldn’t resist rolling his hips into her mouth. One of her hands went down to his hip to steady him.

When he closed his eyes, he could still see the delicate wires of her cybernetics adorning her face, her flowery tattoos twisting up her arms and around her thighs. But her hands and her body were softer now, not hardened by a life filled with a thousand burdens. He did not dislike it.

She gasped around his cock and he opened his eyes. Her metal hand had snaked down between her legs, toying with herself as she sucked him. She opened her eyes, pupils blown, and spread her legs further so he could see.

The bold white of her artificial hand swirled around her pink clit. She dipped her fingers down further, inserting them into herself and pumping slowly. He could see them shining slickly as she drew them out and pushed them back in.

Her teeth gently brushed over the head of his cock and his legs jerked, his eyes going back to her. Her mouth travelled down, sucking and licking at the side before sliding back up, swallowing him again. He grunted, running his fingers through her hair but not pulling, letting her continue at her own pace.

After a long moment, he spoke. “I’m close, I-“

Her mouth popped off him and she stroked him as she spoke. “You’re fine, Goro. Don’t hold back on my account.”

He nodded and she ran her tongue across the slit at the end before swallowing him to the root. Unable to help himself, his hands tightened and then quickly let go. She swallowed several times in a row, her throat tightening around him like a vice, and then drew back just as he came.

She opened her mouth, his seed trickling over her tongue as he watched. She panted hard, her hand working between her legs until she squeezed her thighs together around her own hand, bucking down into the bed.

He watched her as she laid her head against his thigh and cried out, the fog in his head from his own orgasm still slow to clear. When she was finished, he drew her hand from between her legs, taking her fingers into his mouth.

“Next time, I will put my mouth on you.” He promised, nipping gently at the ends of her fingers.

She grinned and slid up his body to kiss him. He could feel her still-hard nipples against his chest. He sighed at the sensation. His hands wound in her hair as he lost himself in her mouth again.

After a moment she pulled away, laying against his shoulder. The quiet hum of the generators and the air circulation system filled the room.

“Have we ever done anything like that before?” She asked, her voice quiet.

“No,” He shook his head. “Never.”

“Not even almost?”

“No.” Again, he shook his head. “Circumstances were… complicated.”

“Did you want to?” Her fingernails brushed gently over his shoulder. He paused, thinking.

“We were not friends at first. Simply two people with a common goal.” He explained. “And then, we were friends. And then I found myself holding a great affection for you, both in friendship and beyond that. I dared not say anything, do anything, that might ruin what we had. Even without—Even only being friends, that friendship was important to me.”

“That doesn’t really answer my question.”

He thought some more. “I thought of kissing you. Of taking you into my arms, embracing you. I saw you…” He paused, swallowing hard. “I saw you lain low a handful of times. Injured, ill. I found myself wanting to hold you close to me. To comfort you, to protect you.”

“Chivalrous thoughts only?” She grinned against his shoulder.

“Your mouth has occupied my thoughts on many an occasion.” He confessed. “Your lips are very tempting. You have also made it very difficult, especially in the past, to not look at your body.”

She leaned up. “I bet I can guess which is your favorite part.” She guided his hands up to her breasts. Slowly, he nodded, and she smirked.

A gentle knock came across the door and she didn’t move from his side. His eyes moved to the door, watching.

Oda spoke through the door. “Hanako-sama wishes to speak with you.”

Goro sat up, pulling on his clothing. It took V only a moment to slip back into her shirt and shorts, but she waited at the edge of the bed for him to finish dressing. Goro pressed the button beside the door and it slid open. Oda’s eyebrows shot up.

“Is she in her quarters?” Goro asked.

“Hanako-sama wishes to speak to her.” Oda’s head jerked to where V was sitting on the bed.

“Uh, she does?” V stood quickly.

“Yes. She is in her quarters, at the end of the hall.” V shuffled awkwardly before brushing past Oda, who stayed in the doorway, watched her every step down the hallway.

When they heard the door slide shut down the hall, Oda whirled on him.

“Liar.” He hissed, poking his finger into Goro’s chest. “You told me repeatedly that there was nothing going on, and you lied.”

Goro pushed Oda’s hand away. “You are assuming—”

“You must think I’m stupid.”

Goro shut his mouth and the two stood in silence for a moment in the doorway.

“There was nothing going on, and now there is.” Goro crossed his arms. “I would rather not go into detail.”

Oda cringed. “I do not want the disgusting details.”

Goro frowned. “That is not what I meant.”

“We are supposed to work together.” Oda looked away, brows drawn together and angry. “You raised me from when I was a child. You are the closest thing to a father that I have. But when you withhold the truth from me, it makes it difficult to trust you.”

Goro sighed. “Our relationship is difficult to explain. You know she is important to me. I never wanted her to feel obligated towards me, or to make her feel uncomfortable around me in any way.”

Oda sighed, brushing his hair away from his face. “It is easier for us to help each other when we are honest.”

Goro clasped Oda’s shoulder. “I will try.”

* * *

Hanako kept the master bedroom of the bunker. As such, it was the largest bedroom in the structure and beautifully decorated. Artificial stars twinkled on the ceiling, and V had to tear her eyes away to see Hanako sitting at a small table, delicately twirling tea in a cup.

“I wanted to speak,” Hanako said. “Just the two of us, as women.”

V waited to sit until Hanako gestured for her to do so. Her toes curled nervously into the soft carpet. “What’s going on?”

“I read the file Oda extracted from the hospital. I thought the news would be better coming from me.” Hanako sipped the tea and set it down. “There are many things we must discuss.”

V’s eyes drifted back up to the lights on the ceiling. “Okay…”

“My father’s intentions for you, first and foremost. His intention to, over time, craft you into a weapon. To replace flesh with metal. To bend your mind to his own will, and to protect him no matter the consequences.”

V’s mouth dropped open. “That’s why I flew off the handle, that day. Did he brainwash me?”

“No.” Hanako shook her head. “He edited you, when your personality became data.”

“How is that any different?”

Hanako pursed her lips in thought. “Less hard work for Arasaka.”

“So what, first he chops of my arm and then my legs? My head? Until I’m all metal?”

“Not only your arm.” Hanako turned to face V fully. “The process has already begun. Things have already been taken from you that I’m uncertain you will ever regain.”

V felt nervous sweat prickle the back of her neck. “Such as?”

“During your second surgery, the doctors were ordered to remove weak and redundant organs.” Hanako explained. “Your kidneys and liver were replaced with synthetics. Your appendix and your spleen were removed. But you were also—” Hanako drew herself up. “My father had you sterilized.”

V blinked. “Excuse me?”

“I am uncertain of how thorough they were with the procedure.” Hanako explained. “But I know the files said that reproductive organs were removed. I am sorry, V.”

Nausea swept over her. She gripped the corner of the table, trying to ground herself. “So everyone just gets to make all my choices for me? And my decisions are blocked before I could even make them?”

Hanako reached out, laying her golden fingers over V’s metal hand. “I have had little interest in motherhood, myself. But if the choice were taken from me, I would feel betrayed and angry. I cannot imagine how you feel. I am sorry I was not quick enough to stop it.”

“But you’re gonna stop it now, right?” V fought back tears. She would not cry in front of Hanako Arasaka. She would not cry in front of this woman who seemed carved from marble. “You have to realize that your dad is fucking insane.”

“He will be neutralized. He will no longer hold power, no longer run any piece of Arasaka.” Hanako promised.

“And what about me? I just get tugged around constantly, cause I’m basically just a microchip with no rights of my own?”

“No, I would not—” Hanako stood suddenly, eyes lit up. “V...”

“What?”

Hanako pulled her up, grasping her hands. “Saburo Arasaka is an engram as well. When he was created, the ownership of the engram was in my name.”

“So?”

“Saburo Arasaka, as the owner of your engram, can do whatever he wishes with you.” She explained. “But I am the owner of his engram, and I can do whatever I wish with him.”


	10. Chapter 10

_2076_

Mavis nervously scrolled through her optical UI, trying to distract herself with a game of tetris. She sat outside her grandfather’s office, waiting with increasing anxiety as night fell outside.

She had made an appointment to see him ages ago. Likely they had given her such a far-off date to discourage her from actually making the appointment and showing up, but she was more patient than they gave her credit for.

His office door opened, and he walked out. She quickly closed her UI and looked up at him.

She was surprised by how little he had aged. His dark hair was almost entirely grey, but he was still clean shaven. He looked a lot like she remembered him. This did not comfort her at all. She would have been more comfortable meeting a fragile old man.

“Valerie Wood?” He asked. It was late in the night and his secretary had already been dismissed. Likely, this was his last meeting of the day. Mavis had planned it this way, but her palms were still slick with nervous sweat. She wiped them on her dress quickly before she stood, gently shaking his hand.

The inside of his office was also unchanged. The lights of Atlanta twinkled below, bright in the darkness of the night. She sat in front of his desk, across from him, as she had so many years ago.

She had dressed as professionally as she possibly could. She had saved up for ages for the dress and coat she was wearing. Black, to contrast off her newly dyed pink hair. She had spent hours perfecting her makeup and pulling her hair back into a high bun. When she last looked at herself, she did not have a hair out of place.

“Your affiliated corporation is not noted on your appointment.” He said, scrolling through his datapad.

“I’m not with a corp.” She crossed her legs, laying her trembling hands over her knee. “It’s just me.”

He looked up, examining her. He picked up a nearby cigar that had been resting on an ashtray and puffed at it thoughtfully. The smell brought back a wave of memories.

His arms around her when she was only just old enough to walk, kissing her forehead and hugging her close. But there was more than that. His sharp, hurtful words cutting into her until she wanted to die. Crying so hard she would vomit. Being frightened of every mistake, every accident, fearing his rage and disappointment. She took a deep breath, grounding herself as the smoke from the cigar curled around her like a snake.

“You’re hoping to get a job here?” He tapped his cigar on his ashtray. “We have open positions. You would be starting at the bottom, of course. As with most companies, you would have to work at least 5 years before receiving any employee benefits—”

“I’m not here for a job.” Her heart beat hard in her chest. “I’m only here to speak to you.”

“Me?” His face hardened and he set down his cigar. “I don’t appreciate my time being wasted.”

“Do you not recognize me?”

“Of course, I recognize you.” He sat back in his chair. “I knew it was you the moment you made the appointment, Mavis.”

Her mouth dropped open in shock. “Then why the games? Why not just say so?”

“I was hoping you would give up your charade in the face of actual confrontation, as you always have.” He picked up his cigar again, balancing it between his fingers. “That you would scurry out of here with your tail between your legs and then we could both continue our lives in peace.”

“I’m your granddaughter.” She grit her teeth. “I’m your only family, and you are mine. I am willing to forgive you for throwing me away like garbage if—”

“If what?” He brought the cigar to his lips and inhaled. The smell got stronger, making her feel ill. “If I welcomed you back into the fold? If I took you back into a life of luxury and stopped letting you starve on the streets? That I would welcome a whore and a murderer back into my home, as if she never left?”

“I did what I had to do after you abandoned me.” Her knuckles whitened as she tightened her hands into fists. “I was a child. I was your responsibility. What the fuck kind of man are you?”

“One who understands risks. One who understands humiliation.” A long inhale drew his cigarette to a stub, and he pushed it into the ashtray, snuffing it out. “One who understands that keeping the bastard child of my insane daughter and my unfaithful employee, raising her as my own, while it may seem charitable it makes me look weak. It makes me look sentimental.”

“And what’s wrong with loving your family?”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Saburo Arasaka himself loves his family. Look where that’s gotten him. His oldest son is dead. His other son hates him. He keeps his daughter locked up in the house all day. Is that what you want?”

“I just want,” She fought tears, refusing to cry in front of him. She wasn’t a little girl anymore. “I just want you to acknowledge me.”

Her grandfather stood, walking behind her to the liquor cabinet. She did not turn. She heard him pour a glass of something for himself and return, leaning on the side of the desk next to where she sat. “I could have had you killed very easily when you were a girl. Pay someone who wanted to impress me a little money, and it would’ve been like drowning a kitten. I could have sold you off to someone. Scavs maybe,” Nausea sat hard in her stomach like a clenched fist. “But I didn’t.”

“You think you deserve a Nobel Peace Prize for not murdering your 7-year-old granddaughter?”

“I think you need to recognize how things could have been worse, and I chose the path that would be easiest for you.” Her grandfather spoke, but it was Will’s words she heard. “The easiest for both of us.”

“So you could sleep at night? Knowing that instead of being dead in a gutter I was starving in one?”

“Yes. But you must recognize that because of me, you had a chance to survive.”

“Fuck you.” She hissed, finally turning her eyes up at him. “I fucking hate you. You’re the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I came here for both of us, not just for myself. But you’re so selfish and cruel, I can see now that it’s a lost cause.” She stood, smoothing down her dress. “When you’re so old you’re stuck in bed shitting yourself, don’t expect me to come sit by and hold your hand while you die. Don’t expect me to do anything to soothe your conscience. In fact, I hope you think of me every day. I hope you regret everything you ever did to me. I also hope you remember that I was willing to forgive _all of that_ and you threw it away for your _pride_.”

She didn’t wait for a response, hurrying out of the room and slamming the door behind her. She repeatedly pressed the buttons, summoning the elevator to her floor and rushed into it, slamming the button to close the door behind her before she burst into tears.

* * *

_2131_

The plane ride from just outside of Tokyo to Night City was agony.

The group had only spent a few days in the bunker before Hanako could arrange use of her private jet by a nearby airstrip in complete secrecy, but in that time, Oda was nearly at V and Kozue’s throats. He particularly targeted Kozue, seeing her a more vulnerable target than V.

V sat in the jet, working her jaw as her ears popped from the altitude. Kozue sat across the plane, arms crossed and in a foul mood from Oda’s bullying. Hanako’s eyes blinked rapidly between colors as she sent communications, information, and found new information necessary as she built her plan.

Goro sat across from her, gazing out the window thoughtfully. He had given the chip with V’s remaining memories to Hanako to conduct research on how best to restore them to her, but Johnny Silverhand still burned a hole in his pocket.

The chip was one of original design, just to communicate with the engrams inside. He took it out, turning it over. He wanted to speak to Silverhand once more, before allowing him to see V.

There was a small bedroom in the back of the jet, designed for Hanako’s use on long trips. With her permission, he went into it and closed the door behind him.

He inserted Silverhand’s chip behind his ear and waited as his system read it. After a moment, the century-dead rockerboy glitched into view.

“Oh, it’s you.” Johnny grimaced. “Being in your head fucking sucks.”

“We must speak.” Goro crossed his arms, leaning against the wall near the window.

“Yeah, obviously.” Johnny rolled his eyes. “Okay, start talking.”

“How do you plan to give V back the piece you stole?”

“I didn’t _steal_ anything; it came along for the ride when they took me out her head.” Johnny scratched his chin. “And I figure you just put me in her head, like I’m in yours now, and I’ll give it back.”

“’Give it back?’”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “I’m used to rooting around in that girls head. Even though I’m not in the ‘parasitic’ form anymore, I figure I can still figure things out.”

“You are going to improvise.”

“Yeah.” Johnny laughed. “If that’s what you want to call it.”

Goro glared at him. “There is more. V’s… mental state. She does not remember much, and I am fairly certain she does not remember you.”

Johnny scoffed. “No, she remembers me.”

“You think I am lying? What reason would I have to lie?”

“Your reason being that you’re Arasaka, and ‘Sakas are liars, cheats, and frauds.” Johnny crossed his arms, mimicking Goro’s stance. “Just put me in her head. I know her like the back of my hand. It will be fine.”

Goro snorted in disgust, removing the chip from his head. He exited the bedroom to find V leaned against the window, eyes closed. He gently touched her shoulder.

She opened her eyes, blinking wearily up at him. “Ride over yet?”

“No, unfortunately it has only just begun.” He sat across from her again. “I must speak to you about something important.”

She rubbed her eyes. “Okay.”

“There is someone from your past that you should speak to. He claims he can help you.”

“What, in Night City?”

“No, here. Now.” Goro slid the chip across the table. “He is here.”

V stared at the chip. “An engram?”

“Yes. In 2077, his engram ended up in your head, but the chip was different. This chip,” Goro pointed to it. “Is designed to communicate with engrams. The one that you had was designed to write the engram on to the mind of a living body.”

“I don’t think I follow.”

“The engram was overwriting your mind. It was killing you.” He explained. “When you became an engram yourself, it was to save you. The program had destroyed your body.”

“And what, you want me to talk to this guy who tried to kill me?”

“He is a bastard, but the way the chip was programmed was not his doing.”

She looked between him and the chip. “Fine, I’ll see what he has to say.”

* * *

Her nose burned with the smell of cigarette smoke the moment she inserted the chip. A man, tall and dark-haired, stood behind Goro’s seat.

“Bout time.” He puffed his cigarette, staring at her behind dark sunglasses.

“Wait, I know you.” She blinked at him. “You’re… I saw you, right after I woke up. I saw you in Goro’s apartment a few times.”

“Must’ve been something residual.” The man shrugged. “Or maybe you just missed me.”

“Who are you again?”

He took off his glasses, dark eyes glaring. “Johnny Silverhand. Don’t fuck around with me, V. We don’t have time for this.”

“Huh?”

Goro stood and went to speak to Oda, and Johnny quickly took his seat. “You’re in deep Arasaka shit, V. Could’ve guessed, seeing as you were gung-ho to side with them last time we spoke. Well, here I am, saying ‘I told you so.’” He smirked. “You got fucked over, they didn’t save you, they turned you into a guinea pig and killed you. All the things I said would probably happen.”

V blinked up at him. “What the fuck are you even talking about?”

“Uh, the whole ‘engram’ thing? Ripping me out of your head?” He waved his hand around. “Ring a bell?”

“I know about that.” She shook her head. “You’re all over the place. I don’t even know you.”

“Yes, you do.” He insisted. “Look, I know Takemura’s had you fooled for a long time but—Oh fuck.”

“What?”

“Gross.” He shook his head, squeezing his eyes closed. “I can still see your memories. You blew him.”

Her face flared red. “Get the fuck out of my head _now_.”

“I’m just trying to understand what your deal is.” He rubbed his eyes. “That was disgusting, V. Really? That old sack of shit? You could do better.”

“Stop.”

“Whatever. We have shit to talk about.” He leaned back in the chair, loosely crossing his legs. “Takemura thinks we’re having a nice little chat and I’m giving you back some memories or whatever I took from you. You’re gonna pretend like I did.”

“What, so you can’t help me?”

“Not like that. The cut between you and me was clean. I don’t have any of your leftovers. I made that shit up to get out of Mikoshi. Worked like a charm.”

“So you bullshitted your way into my head again?”

“I guess.” He conceded. “Look, me and you, we get shit done together. I don’t wanna be trapped in Mikoshi, you don’t wanna be under the thumb of the Arasakas. We can still take them down.”

“Are you fucking insane?”

“Probably.” He shrugged. “But I’m right.”

“You’re not right, actually.”

“Yeah, I am.” He laughed. “Look, I know you, and—”

“You know jack shit about me.” She spit. “I don’t even remember you and you pop back into my head, making demands? Sifting through my memories and judging me? Who the hell do you think you are?”

“I’m the other side of the coin you’re printed on, princess.”

“Don’t fucking call me that.” She growled. “And don’t act like you know me. Fuck off.” She removed the chip from her head, and he fizzled out of her sight. She threw it on the table and scrubbed her hands over her face.

“I am assuming it did not go well.” Goro took his seat across from her again, looking at her with concerned eyes. “Did he offer his aid, at least?”

“Yeah, if you could call it that.” She chuckled humorlessly. “He just wanted out of Mikoshi. Now he wants me to team up with him and, I don’t know, fuck up Arasaka or something.”

Goro frowned. “So he lied.”

“Yup.” V nodded. “And he’s very chummy, despite being a huge asshole.”

“I can believe that.” Goro picked up the chip, sliding it into his pocket. “I will look into this. See how he could actually help us. In the meantime, you should rest. It will likely be another ten hours until we reach Night City.”

* * *

Mavis stared up at the giant golden Q that illuminated the side of the Marquess Hotel, dread settling in the pit of her stomach. She knew he wasn’t there. He couldn’t be there. Even if he was still alive, he’d be in Atlanta, not Night City.

Goro stepped up beside her, a gentle hand between her shoulderblades. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” She cleared her throat. “Just being back in the city, it’s giving me a lot of strange feelings.”

“There are rooms booked for each of us, all beside each other. You are between Hara-san and I.” He glanced over at her. “The trip was long. I know you are tired. If you go to your room, I will visit you there soon.”

The hotel room was cozy. The blankets were extremely comfortable, the decorations were tasteful, and the lights were dimmed to a soft glow to not strain the eyes. She peeled off her clothes, practically crawling into the shower. The tile was cold against her feet but quickly warmed up under the hot water. She stood there for a long time, letting the hot water rinse over her stiff back.

She turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her hair and drying her body with another. When she entered the room again, Goro was there. He looked over at her, eyes scanning her from head to toe.

“Would you like some privacy?” He asked.

“You’re okay.” She told him. “It will only take a moment for me to get dressed.”

He turned his eyes away while she fished clean clothes from her suitcase. He watched Night City from the window, hands clasped in front of him.

When she had pulled on her pajamas, she stepped up beside him, wrapping her arm around his.

“My grandfather owns these hotels. If he’s still alive.”

Goro’s eyebrows shot up. “Your grandfather is the CEO of Marquess?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “That’s why my surname is Marquis.”

“I thought you grew up on the streets.”

“I did.” Her hair was still wet, and she rested her head against his shoulder. “My parents were dead, and he didn’t want me. He sent me away.”

“Why?”

She shrugged with one shoulder. “Selfishness, pride, cruelty. It doesn’t matter. He is my grandfather only in name. He decided that.”

Goro’s hand went to her wet hair, curling his fingers around it. “Fate has been cruel to you.”

“Not too cruel.” She smiled. “I’m here now, with you. I have a friend in Kozue. I have my cat. I’m not starving on the streets anymore.”

“Your optimism is commendable.” He sighed. “I can only hope that, as things go forward, cruelty does not find you again.”

She looked out over Night City. “I guess we’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i designed and named this v before the game came out, and there really is a hotel marquess in night city.
> 
> also thank you for all of your lovely comments. i cannot express how much your kind words mean to me. <3


	11. Chapter 11

_2131_

“I was curious as to how Night City has changed over the years.”

Grey, dirty sleet beat down on the windshield of Goro’s rental car as they drove around the city. Darkness from the awful weather caused the neon lights of the city to grow even brighter, breaking through the mist and fog.

“It’s so shitty outside.” V slumped in the passenger’s seat, toes curling in her boots. She had dressed warmly, trying to keep the wet and cold out. Even with the heater in the car running full blast, she was still cold.

Goro ignored her comment. “The last time I was here was the last time you were here, as well. It’s been over half a century.” He peeked up out of the windshield as the wipers batted the ice away. “It is still a pit of filth.”

She looked over at him. “How did we meet, anyway?” She asked. “Maybe we could go there.”

He looked away, frowning. “That is… not a good idea. It is not a scenic location.”

“So, it wasn’t a meet-cute?” She smirked. “No serendipitous moment where we locked eyes from across the room?”

“I may have killed a man in front of you.”

The memory was a brief flash of lightening across her mind, followed by a feeling like chewing on tinfoil. She ran her tongue over her teeth, trying to sooth away the feeling. The flash wasn’t enough to hold on to, fading quickly in her brain like a dream upon waking.

“Where are we going, then?” She peeked out the window, watching the buildings pass them by.

“Somewhere that should be familiar to you.” He hinted. “I am uncertain if any of your former associates still reside in the city, or if they are even still alive. Perhaps we shall see.”

A moment passed and he pulled the car to the side, parking it. They exited and he was transferring a few funds into a nearby parking meter when she examined the nearby building.

“ _El Coyote Cojo_?” She asked. “Is this a club?”

“A bar.” He corrected. “I only visited once, briefly. From what I understand, this was a second home to you.”

Music blasted from the building, louder as they opened the doors and stepped in. Rhythmic and fast, the lyrics all sung in Spanish so fast she could not keep up. She felt the bassline in thumping in her chest as they entered.

The red and orange lights glowed down into her eyes and somehow, she felt immediately at ease. This place was familiar, Goro must have been correct. Something caught her eye and she drifted to the corner, a brightly decorated altar surrounded by artificial flowers, photos, and five urns.

 _Ofrenda_. Her mind offered the word like a gentle but unexpected breeze.

A woman’s photo decorated the urn at the center. She was old, but lovely. Her face smiling gently. Each of the men’s urns surrounding hers shared her eyes, her mouth, her smile. V’s eyes drifted to one of them and stayed. Her chest ached. She could almost hear laughter long forgotten.

“You come to pay your respects?” She turned to see a man behind her, with the same look as the photos on those urns. He was older, black hair slicked back but curling under his ears. His olive skin was dark, contrasting against his light blue eyes. He smiled gently.

“I used to come here a long time ago. I don’t remember much, though.”

He hummed thoughtfully. “I am Gabriel Welles. These are my uncles, my father, and my grandmother.” He looked to the ofrenda, eyes sad. “I inherited the Coyote after my abuela passed. She was the most recent among these, near ten years ago now. You could not have known anyone at this table.”

V scratched the back of her neck. “I’m… older than I look. Apparently, the last time I was in the city was over 50 years ago.”

He looked down at her, shocked. “That would make you older than me. I was only a baby back then.”

She smiled. “Maybe I held you at some point.”

He gave her another look, disbelieving. “That would be weird.”

Goro approached, having kept his distance to let her explore. “An old friend?”

“Maybe.” V explained. “He would’ve still been in diapers, though.”

Gabriel nodded at Goro. “I own the place. Can I get you two anything?”

“Nothing for me. V?” Goro looked over at her.

She shook her head. “I’m good. Just wanted to pay respects to some old friends.”

“Okay. Well, let me know if you change your mind.” Gabriel returned to a nearby pool table, grabbing a stick and resuming a game he had stopped when he saw her.

V spent another long moment gazing at the urns before turning to Goro.

“I think I’ve spent enough time here.”

A nearby café was selling hot chocolate, and he bought the both of them a cup. She held it in her hands, warming them through her gloves.

“She cared about you.” Goro said. They had been in silence since they left the bar. “I met her only once, very briefly. She told me how much you meant to her. How you were like the daughter she never had…” Goro took a sip of his drink. “Then told me she has connections in the Valentinos and threatened to have me castrated.”

“What? But we weren’t fooling around back then, were we?”

“No.” He shook his head. “It was about your continued association with me putting you in danger. About how I asked you to help with dangerous tasks. She was concerned I would get you killed.” They made their way back to her car and he held opened the door for her. She got in, thankful to be out of the bad weather. He got in beside her, starting the engine and allowing the hot air to flow again.

After a moment, he spoke again. “In her defense, she was right.”

“She was?”

“You died because of me. Perhaps if I had been faster, or if there had been another way I could have found…” He shook his head, hands on the steering wheel. “But I did not. I asked you to put your trust in me, and then I failed you.”

“But… I’m here now.” She reached out, touching his hand wrapped around the wheel. “That’s gotta count for something, right?”

“A second chance, perhaps.” He offered her a small smile. “I hope I do not fail you again.”

They returned to the hotel briefly. Goro walked her to her room before explaining what was planned next for the day.

“Hanako-sama is having a meeting at Embers with important players from Arasaka. If we are to attend, you must wear something suitable.”

“Why do I have to be there?” She asked.

“You do not. Hanako-sama only asked me to attend… but I would appreciate it if you went with me.” His request was earnest, almost shy. She could not bring herself to say no.

She dug through her suitcase for something nice enough to wear. She did pack something, just in case.

When buying clothes with Kozue, back in Japan, she had picked that dress because it seemed like something Goro would like. She slipped it on, and a dress coat on top of it. She toed into a pair of metallic silvery heels. After adjusting her makeup and running a flat iron through her hair, she left the hotel room to join Goro again.

He was dressed nicely, as he always was. He gave her an approving smile and she slipped into the car again.

Embers was familiar to her as well, but less so. It was a sleek building, well-guarded and well maintained. It had the air of some high-class bar and restaurant more than a club. But the environment was open and social.

The elevator ride to the top was a snail’s pace, and when they arrived, a smiling employee of the lounge was waiting to take her coat. When she slipped it off and into his hands, she knew Goro would see the dress underneath for the first time.

It was nothing spectacular. A turtleneck dress, white and sleeveless, that came only down to mid-thigh with a small slit up one side. It stuck to her like a second skin, squeezing every turn and curve on her body, but concealed her skin under the fabric. She knew she had chosen well when Goro stared openly, even in such a public place.

She stepped forward, heels clacking on the black marble below, and she made a beeline for the bar. Goro stepped beside her, eyes skimming down her bare arms and across her frame.

“You look…” He cleared his throat. “You look nice.”

“I do?” She swept her straightened hair over her shoulder, hoping he would catch the smell of her gently applied perfume. “Thanks.”

Hanako waited nearby, Oda at her back as always. She gingerly sipped a martini, eyes cast out to the small crowd that populated the club. Goro slid into the seat next to her, and V next to him. The barkeep flashed her a smile as she ordered a rum and Nicola.

She sipped her drink as she listened to Hanako speak to Goro.

“Prominent members of the _Kiji_ and _Hato_ are both here. Michiko is expected to arrive shortly.” Hanako set down her drink. “I have also invited a few of the remaining members of the _Taka_. I know they have no loyalty to myself or Michiko, but my hope is that they will aid us in order to avenge their fallen leader.”

“Are you certain you can trust them?”

“No.” Hanako shook her head. “But I have not invited many. I doubt they will prove a threat in such a small number. I know that if I can win them over, perhaps more may join the fold.”

Goro looked out at the crowd. “How can I assist you, Hanako-sama?”

Hanako took a final sip of her drink and stood. “Watch the crowds. Be a second set of eyes for Oda-san.”

Goro bowed his head. “I will.” He and V watched Hanako filter into the crowd to mingle. He turned to V and she smiled over her drink. “Please try not to leave the building, and if you speak to anyone—be exceptionally careful as to what you say.”

“Got it, boss.” She saluted him and he rolled his eyes before standing, finding a place in the crowd to observe.

After a few minutes she finished her drink and grew bored, drifting over to the window to watch the city. She heard Hanako’s discussion nearby, listening in.

“You were complicit in your brother’s death—you cannot deny it.”

“I followed the orders given to me by my father. You cannot fault me for that.” Hanako insisted. “But now my father is gone, truly gone, and so is my brother. The man who sits at the helm of the company is a stranger to me, wearing my brother’s face and using my father’s name.”

“And say we depose him, who will be in charge?”

“Michiko and I have been discussing it. The leading idea seems to be that I will lead the company and take one of her children on as my protégé.”

Another voice butted in. “Why do you have no children of your own, Hanako-sama?”

“I am uninterested in being a wife or a mother. I would much rather focus on other things.”

V drifted away from the conversation, trailing up the stairs to a less populated section of the lounge, overlooking everything else. She leaned over the edge of the balcony, closing her eyes. Soft classical music played overhead, not quite drowned out by the chatter of the crowd below.

She felt someone sidle up beside her and expected to see Goro when she opened her eyes. Instead, she saw a stranger. A man, perhaps in his mid-30’s, with dyed-red hair and loaded with Arasaka cyberware.

“I don’t recognize you, so I thought to introduce myself.” He grinned. “I’m Jiro.”

She blinked, confused. “I’m V.”

He hummed thoughtfully. “What section of Arasaka do you work for, V?”

She remembered Goro’s words of caution and smiled. “How do you know I don’t work for Embers?”

“You would be the loveliest waitress I have ever seen.” He looked her over. “On break, perhaps?”

“Perhaps.” She echoed, turning her eyes away from him and back out to the crowd below.

“This is my first time in Night City.” Jiro said, trying to catch her attention again. “Maybe you could show me around.”

“V,” They both turned to see Goro standing behind them. He quickly stepped to V’s other side, ignoring Jiro entirely. “I was worried when I could not find you.”

“Just taking a little break.” She explained. Jiro shifted nervously at her other side.

“You’re not a waitress.” He said, and then bowed briefly to Goro. “Apologies, Takemura-sama, I didn’t know she was with you.”

Goro said nothing, barely looking at the man as he scrambled away. He turned his eyes to V again. “You told him you were a waitress?”

“I told him nothing. He assumed.”

Goro chuckled and looked down at the crowd. “Hanako-sama will leave soon. Her aim was to convince no one tonight, only to give them words to think about.”

“She seems to know what she’s doing.”

“She does.” Goro nodded. “Much more than I do. I have never been one for diplomacy.”

“Then we are lucky we are all on the same side.”

His lips turned up in a smile. “Yes.” He looked over her again. “I have never seen you like this before.”

“Like what?” She asked. “Wearing a dress?”

“I have seen you in a dress, but none like this.” He tried to explain. “I am unsure how to word it. I have seen you in many states. Injured and nearly dead, covered in garbage, clean and healed. You seem to care about your appearance greatly, but I have never seen you… looking as well as you do.”

She ran her hand down the side of her dress, over her hip. His eyes followed. “I will take that as a compliment.”

“It was meant as such,” He held out his arm to her. “Come, let us return to the hotel now that the night is finished.”

She took his arm and he escorted her back to the elevator. The crowd had dispersed slightly. She did not see Hanako, but even if the heiress remained, she knew Oda was watching her like a hawk.

When the doors to the elevator closed, Goro grabbed her with firm but gentle hands and pulled her into him. His mouth slanted against hers, his hands running down her sides over the fabric of her dress. She gripped the back of his neck, nipping his lips as he sighed into her mouth.

As the elevator descended, his kisses grew more desperate. His tongue glided against hers with a needy moan, his hands squeezing her hips and pulling her as close as she could go. She felt his growing arousal against her stomach and pressed into him.

When the elevator reached the ground floor and the doors opened, he pulled away from her as if burned. She ran a hand through her hair and smoothed the creases out of her dress before they exited.

The car ride back to the hotel was close to agony. She reached for him only once as he drove, but he gently batted her hands away, reluctant to turn his eyes from the road.

In the elevator at the hotel, his hands returned to her. He was rough this time, pushing her against the wall of the elevator and stepping between her legs. His hands dipped beneath the skirt of her dress, riding up her bare thighs. She whined into his mouth and he pulled away again, the doors opening a moment later.

She barely made it through the door to her room when he was on her again. His mouth against hers like a crashing wave. He pushed her down into the bed, grinding his hardness against her center. She whimpered and he locked his mouth against hers again.

His kiss was desperate and hungry. He drank from her lips like he waited a thousand years to kiss her. He swirled his tongue around her own before sucking it into his mouth. The noise was obscene, and she arched into him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Her dress had ridden up nearly to her stomach and he ran his hands up her hot skin, groping her tits through the fabric of her dress before pulling away and resting his forehead on hers.

“Give me a moment,” He panted. She reached up, pulling his wild hair out of his bun.

“Too much?” She asked as he sat back. His loose hair fell like a dark curtain, framing his face. His pupils were blown, and a blush sat high on his cheeks.

“Yes.” He admitted. “I was a bit overenthusiastic. I need…” He panted, looking down at her. “I do not wish to rush.”

She reached up, running her hands over his shoulders. “I’m here all night.”

He threw off his coat, and helped her fingers unbutton his shirt before throwing that off as well. In the dim light of the room, she could see him better. She could really get a look at him. She ran her hands over the dark tattoos that spiraled up and down his arms.

A dark dragon, each scale painfully detailed, curled up each arm like a snake. The head sat near his shoulder, mouth open and snarling. Over his heart was a set of kanji she didn’t recognize.

She traced her fingers over the characters. 我慢

“What does this mean?”

He looked down at her fingers. “ _Gaman_. It means… to endure, even when it is incredibly hard to do so. To maintain composure. It is a reminder to myself.”

“Why do you need to remind yourself of that?”

“I can often be impulsive, impatient, temperamental…” He smiled down at her, his fingers finding her own over his heart. “One cannot erase their flaws, only learn to accept and control them.”

“Impulsive and impatient like… getting handsy in an elevator? Twice?” She ran her fingers over his shoulders, scratching gently with her nails. “Temperamental like getting jealous to see another man flirting with me?”

“I was not jealous.” He insisted. His fingers ran under her dress, pulling it over her head. “I did not want some _Taka_ fool harassing you.”

She hummed thoughtfully as his warm fingers skated down her stomach. “If you say so.”

He gently pulled her underwear from her legs, following them down her thighs as he pulled them off and threw them away. “I do not forget my promises, either.”

“Oh?” She looked down at him as he kissed her thighs.

“I promised I would put my mouth on you. I have not forgotten.” He spread her thighs, carefully sliding his fingers up her slit. She watched, dazed, as he kissed up her thigh, finally spreading her with his fingers and lapping at her with his tongue.

Her head rolled back against the bed, dazed, as he worked her. He licked long, wet stripes over her clit. A finger circled her entrance torturously slow before pushing in to the knuckle. She bucked into his hands and his tongue swirled around her hard as punishment. She yelped, her thighs trembling as he pushed another finger into her, sitting back to watch them pump in and out of her.

After a moment he removed his fingers, and she whined before he spread her again, his tongue slipping over her entrance as a wet finger toyed with her clit.

Without warning, she snapped like a rubber band pulled too taut. She closed her eyes tight as waves of pleasure rolled over her, and felt his fingers return to pumping into her until she reached down to grip his wrist, overwhelmed by the sensation.

When she opened her eyes again, he had already undressed himself the rest of the way. He stood between her open thighs, looking over her with eyes burning like coals. She pulled him down for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips.

His hands gripped her thighs, and she felt the hot line of him against her stomach. Her cunt clenched around nothing and she almost begged him, but he spoke first.

“Your new body is unused to such things.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, speaking gently. “I do not wish to cause you any discomfort.”

He pressed into her without entering, his cock laying between his own stomach and the wet heat between her legs. She rocked against him, sliding up the length of him until he let out a choked moan. He leaned down, hands trailing up her stomach to grip her breasts as he rocked against her. His lips found a nipple as he rocked into her again. She hissed with every upstroke, as the head of his cock rubbed against her clit.

“Show me, ah…” He pulled away, hair hanging down over her chest. “Instruct me. Please.”

She reached down, positioning the head of him at her entrance. “Slow,” She told him, and he obeyed. He entered her with agonizing slowness, hissing at the sensation as he inched into her. He was right, the stretch of him inside of her was uncomfortable, but not overly so. She was wet enough, and he was slow enough that it was only a mild annoyance. Still, she loved to see him so flustered.

She lightly brushed her nails up his chest and then back down again. His hips stuttered inside of her and he looked down, watching her. He leaned forward, capturing her lips again and slid into her just a fraction faster until he finally bottomed out, his pelvis brushing against hers.

He paused, drawing back again to look at her.

“Keep going,” She instructed, hands drawing him back down to kiss him again. He grunted into her mouth as he pulled back slowly, torturously, before pushing in again. The pace was far too slow to go anywhere, and she knew that, but she wanted to see how long he would listen.

He thrust into her two more times, her hands gripping his sweat-slick shoulders before he paused, whimpering into her mouth.

“V, please.” He was almost too quiet to hear. “I can’t- I need…”

“What do you need?” She brushed his hair away from his face and he cursed in Japanese, his cock twitching hard inside of her.

“To have you, to take you, _please_.” He panted against her neck. “V, I can’t…”

“Then take me, Goro.”

She gripped his shoulders as he drew back, thrusting into her much harder than before with a relieved moan. There was only the slightest twinge of soreness, easy to ignore when the head of him bumped into something inside of her that had her crying out beneath him.

He pounded into her, his hands running up her neck to grip her jaw and pull her in for another kiss. He dipped his tongue into her mouth as he fucked her, panting and sighing against her. He battered the sensitive spot inside of her again and she keened, arching her back and squeezing him tight.

His hands slid back, gripping her hair as he fucked her. He chanted her name against her jaw, hips stuttering as she squeezed him, coming around him.

He burst inside of her with a broken moan. His hands trembling in her hair.

He rolled to the side of her, panting. He gripped her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“That was not too much, I hope.” He peered over at her, almost embarrassed. She smiled.

“Not at all.” She kissed his hand in return. “You’re good at following instructions.”

His laugh was gentle and warm, vibrating through his chest as they lay pressed side to side. He turned to her, pushing his hair from his face. “May I use your shower?”

“Go ahead.” She gestured towards the door.

He stood and cast a look back at her. “Would you like to join me?”

She smirked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Not this time. I’m feeling a little lazy. But I will next time.”

She laid back in the bed and when the door closed behind him, she darted up. She found a loose shirt in her luggage, pulling it on, and grabbed his jacket. There, in a concealed pocket, was Johnny Silverhand’s chip. She slotted it into her head, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He fizzled into view, frowning severely.

“What do you want?”

“You have information that I want.” She crossed her arms. “I thought we might have a chat.”

“Well, you see, I’ve been doing some thinking. Stuck in that chip, I got all the time in the world to think.” He leaned against the wall. “And you’re not V. Not the V I knew at least. You might look like her, your voice might sound like hers, but you’re not her. You’re some cheap knock off version. A fraud.”

“I’m all that’s left, so you best get used to it.”

“God, and you’re such an bitch.” He shook his head. “V could be bitchy but you’re just a stone cold cunt.”

He suddenly drew away, disgusted. “And you’re fucking Takemura. Freshly fucked, too. God, I would puke if I could.”

“Stop peeking into my mind!”

“I can’t help it.” He shrugged. “It comes to me without me asking. Your mind remembers I used to be a part of it. Anyway, I’ll help you, but I got a motive. Or something like it.”

She sat back. “Let’s hear it then.”

“I’ll help you, tell you what you wanna know, but at the end of the day—I wanna get V back. The _real_ V. Not some shoddy pretender.”

“I don’t know if that’s even possible.”

“I’ll make it possible, if it isn’t.” He crossed his arms. “Ugh, Takemura though… She liked him too. Never understood why.”

“Maybe it’s because the two of you couldn’t be anymore different. Maybe it’s because you’re a washed up has-been rockerboy, digitized and dead, and Goro’s loyal and kind and—”

“Fuck off. I don’t need to hear you sing his praises.” A beat passed between him as he thought about her words. “Yeah, well, me and Takemura did have one thing in common.” Johnny flicked the ashes off the end of his cigarette.

“And what’s that?”

“We both wanted to save you, and we both fucked up.”

“If you wanna make up for that fuck up, you can help me now.” She shifted forward, hands on her knees. “Tell me what happened in 2077.”

“What, no one’s told you?” He laughed.

“Not really. So I’m asking you. And I want the truth—don’t bullshit me.”

He hummed thoughtfully, flicking away his cigarette. It disappeared in a flash of pixels. “You got zeroed by a fixer you worked for. But I was there, in your head, as the biochip. The chip rebooted you and I rose from my coffin like one of those old school Dracula flicks.” He chuckled. “We had a little fun. I tried to kill you, you nearly killed yourself on accident. We bickered. Then things changed.”

“Changed how?”

He scratched his head. “I had a handful of siblings growing up, way back in the Stone Age. I wasn’t a twin, though. But I knew a few. They always had this weird… bond. They knew each other so well. Often, they would tell me they could read each other’s thoughts. I always thought it was bullshit. That they were fucking with me.” He shook his head. “But you and me got to be like that. Like twins. We knew each other so well, like we shared a womb. The ‘womb’ being death. We both crawled out together, screaming, at the same time. Reborn at the same moment, from the same landfill.”

V didn’t know what to say to that. Johnny fizzled over to the window, looking out as he continued.

“And when you got killed, you got thrown in that landfill. Was Takemura who dug you out. Wasn’t out of the kindness of his heart, though. Did it cause he needed you as a witness. Wanted revenge cause Saburo Arasaka was killed by his own son, his only remaining son—Yorinobu.” Johnny looked over. “So, you two gonks scraped together a half-assed plan. Ran all over Japantown, playing secret agent. Arasaka nearly killed him, and despite me strongly urging you to get out of there, you went back and saved his stupid ass.”

“And then he ghosted you, for a long time. You acted like a thirteen-year-old girl who just got dumped by her first boyfriend. It was pathetic.” He shook his head. “You helped me with some of my unfinished business. Then the time came, and you had to make a choice. All Takemura had to do was say _please_ , and you came running. Sided with Arasaka.”

“So, what, you think I betrayed you?”

He snorted. “Yeah. More than that I think you betrayed yourself. You sold your soul. And then you literally sold your soul.” He threw his hands up. “You let them dissect you. You let them do whatever they wanted to you. And why? Cause Takemura said _please_ again.”

“You got something to say, then say it.”

“Trust me, I ain’t holding back.” Johnny stepped towards her. “You wanna regain yourself? Figure out who you are, where you belong?” He pointed to Goro’s coat. “Guy keeps a knife in there, I’m willing to bet. Get it. Go get in the shower with him, get all touchy-feely, and then slip it between his ribs.”

She drew back, horrified. “Why the fuck would I do that?”

“Don’t like being controlled?” Johnny stood next to the coat, arms crossed. “All Takemura does is control you. He’s your shadow. His eyes are always on you. Everything you do has to go through him first.”

“He’s not being controlling, it’s different. We’re—”

“Fucking?” He threw back his head and laughed. “You’re a tight hole he can stick his dick in. Trust me, I’m a guy too, I know how it goes. I’ve spared more thought to my morning piss than I have to some of the women I’ve fucked.”

“Maybe that’s because you’re a disgusting piece of shit.” V growled. “Maybe that’s because you have a trouble seeing women as people, instead of either groupies or bitches.”

He shrugged. “Maybe. But you can’t deny anything I’ve said. It’s not like he’s confessed his undying love for you.”

“He does care about me.”

“Yeah, and I care about my Porsche.” Johnny said. “He’s all hush-hush about you and him. He doesn’t want anyone to know, but he’ll fuck you in private. Probably cause it would make him look bad. American girl, fucked up in the head with brain damage, way too young for him, a thief and was once on the top of Arasaka’s Most Wanted. That sound like girlfriend material to you? Maybe if you were some corpocunt, a rich bitch with at least a single eddie to your name. But nope, just an orphaned street rat. Nothing. Nobody.”

“Why the fuck are we even talking about this?” She scrubbed her hands over her face. “What business is it of yours?”

“You wanted my help, and it will be hard for me to help you with Takemura in the way.” He shrugged. “I don’t like the guy, but he’s no gonk. He’s Arasaka to the bone. If it comes down to it, he’ll choose Arasaka over you.” Johnny reached out, tapping her metal arm. “He already did once.”

Johnny bent over and picked Goro’s coat up off the floor, placing it over the back of a nearby chair. “I can help you with that too. I can feel the gaps in your head. All Johnny-shaped, still warm from the last time I sat in them. I can slip in, just for a minute. Won’t be you killin’ him—would be me.” His fingers slipped through the inner pockets of the coat. Just as he said, the knife was there.

As soon as he touched it, the bathroom door opened. V found herself standing, hands in his coat, just where Johnny had been. She quickly dropped the knife back into his pocket. Goro didn’t spare her a second glance as he towel-dried his hair, and she took the opportunity to remove the chip. She disguised the movement as pushing her hair behind her ear, and quickly slipped the chip back into his pocket.

She would have to be more careful with Johnny. Much more careful.

She slipped back into the bed, burying herself beneath the soft blankets, and after he had sufficiently dried himself, Goro joined her.

His arms went around her, pulling her into his chest. He smelled like hotel soap, and his cheeks were smooth and freshly shaved. She kissed his chin and laid against his chest.

“I am not a fool, V.”

She peeked up at him, and his hands ran gently over her shoulders. “The chip. You spoke to Johnny Silverhand, and quickly hid it from me.”

She blinked, and then looked away, ashamed. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

“I only want you to be honest with me, V.”

“That’s why I talked to Johnny. Sometimes I feel like no one is being honest with me.” She shook her head. “I feel like I’m out of the loop, and no one will let me in. I just want some clarity.”

“And you think Johnny Silverhand could provide it?”

“He was in my head during those times I don’t remember. I thought maybe…” She sighed. “I don’t know what I thought.”

He ran a soothing hand over her face. Warm and comforting, even with his callused fingers. “Sleep. We shall speak in the morning, and I will tell you whatever you wish to know.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, but important

_2077_

V’s hands shook. She lurched into the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet.

The music was blaring in her apartment, every pulse of music ringing painfully in her skull.

She stood carefully, stumbling over to the sink, and rinsing her mouth with mouthwash. Johnny stood nearby, arms crossed as he watched her.

“Eat something, will help with the shakes.” He offers, and she whirls on him.

“You don’t get to talk right now.” Her face twists in rage. “In fact, I’d be happy to never speak to you again.”

“Christ, here come the waterworks.” He walked over to her couch, lighting up a cigarette as he sat on the back. “You’ll feel better in a little while and then you’ll get over it.”

“Fuck you.” She regained her balance as she glared at him. “I trust you and you what? You take advantage of that trust? God, you’re just like every other piece of shit I’ve ever known.”

A memory of Will flashed through her mind. His cruel smirks and crueler hands. Johnny snorted like an angry bull. “Don’t compare me to that shit stain.”

“Then stop acting like him.” She clenched her fists. “The drinking and drugs are one thing. You know I don’t smoke—"

“But I do.”

“I don’t give a shit what you do!” She insisted. “I _don’t_ smoke! And I let you borrow _my_ body!”

“When I’m in it, the body is me. It’s Johnny.” He flicked the ashes off the end of his cigarette. “I choose.”

“You choose?” She stepped forward. “You choose? And I don’t matter anymore?”

He rolled his eyes, hidden behind dark sunglasses. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“And what about when you used my body to fuck that girl, huh?” Her voice grew quiet. “I never wanted that, I never agreed to that. You did that without even asking me.”

“If you bring up Will one more time-“

“Then stop treating me like he did.” She shouted. “Stop acting like you’re the fucking landlord of _my_ body!”

“It’s just a fucking body, V. Get with the times.” He leaned back, blowing smoke into the air. “People swap out chrome like changing their underwear. They chop off perfectly functional limbs to replace them with something made of metal. Chromeheads like Maelstrom and Adam Smasher replace every inch of themselves, until they’re just metal and no meat. A body’s just a car your soul rides in.”

“Maybe that’s how it is to you, but not to me.” She shook her head. “This body is me, it’s part of who I am.”

“Well, you need to get over that.”

“I can’t stand you sometimes, Johnny.” She pulled a few blockers from her pocket, chewing them angrily despite the bitter taste.

* * *

_2131_

Goro had awoke before her. It was a strange thing, to wake in bed with her by his side. Strange, but not unwanted. She was warm against his side, the shirt she wore to sleep had ridden up her thighs. He thought about running his hands up her legs, waking her with his mouth between them, but the peaceful look on her face had him leaving her be.

He ordered breakfast for both of them, and pulled on a fresh pair of clothes. He took his discarded clothes from the previous night and folded them, sorting them with the rest of the dirty ones.

When the food arrived, he set it on the table before waking her with a gentle hand to her shoulder. She rubbed her bleary eyes and sat across from him as they ate. The sun shone through the window and her pink hair practically glowed in the light.

An hour later, the food was eaten, and V was freshly showered and dressed, brushing out her wet hair. Goro sat across from her, thoughtful.

“I promised you answers last night.” He started. “You may ask anything you like.”

“How’d we meet?” She asked immediately.

He frowned, considering how to word himself. “I was Saburo Arasaka’s bodyguard. You were a thief, tasked with robbing his son, Yorinobu Arasaka. You were hidden in the penthouse Yorinobu was staying in, waiting for the chance to escape with your stolen goods, when Arasaka-sama was killed by Yorinobu. You witnessed this.”

V nodded, waiting for him to go on.

“I suspected Yorinobu immediately but could do little about those suspicions. I promised to bring his killer to justice and began to investigate those who infiltrated the tower. There was your friend, Jackie Welles, who was deceased. He was already in the possession of his mother, and Arasaka could do little about that. Then—there was you. You are the one I chose to pursue.”

“Why me?”

“To begin with, you were not dead. Gleaning answers from a corpse is not impossible for Arasaka, but the idea of trying to get a grieving mother to surrender her son’s body did not sit right with me.” He shook his head. “But you were still alive, as far as I knew. You had connections, places to hide. Hunting you down would have proven interesting, and it did.”

“How so?”

“I found your fixer. Dexter Deshawn. He told me he had killed you, shot you in the head and watched your biomon go dark. I told him to bring me to you, and he did. All the way out to the center of a landfill outside of Night City, and we found you crawling out.” He smirked. “You were barely alive, but the fact that you weren’t a corpse was the most important part. Deshawn became irrelevant. I killed him, left him there, and took you with me.”

He sighed, rubbing his hands together. “My plan was to take you back to Arasaka, where you would have received life-saving medical treatment. I would have questioned you, and determined the truth of what happened. Had you died, I would have attempted to use Soulkiller on your corpse and question what was left of your psyche, although I am uncertain that the program would have worked properly with the engram already in your head.”

“And the engram? How did I end up with that in my head?”

“I do not know. It should have been in a case, designed to protect it from the elements and keep it from overheating. Perhaps the case was too large to carry and escape from security, so you slotted it into your head for safe keeping. I was not there, I do not know.”

She appeared to think for a moment. “So… you would have tortured me?”

Goro frowned but did not deny it. “Yes, if that was what it took. You were a stranger to me, and more than that you were an enemy of Arasaka—you were my enemy.”

“I see. But obviously, it didn’t remain that way.”

“No. I told Yorinobu I had possession of you, which was a mistake. He knew you had witnessed his crime, and that I suspected him, and sent assassins to kill us both. After, I could not take you to Arasaka, so I took you to your own ripperdoc. I was forced to disable my implants to prevent tracking. I was issued a formal letter of termination, and then I was informed of a warrant out for my arrest.”

“That quick, huh?”

“If Yorinobu took after his father at all, it was that he did not waste time.” Goro smirked. “Then, we came to an agreement. You would help me reveal the truth about Yorinobu, and I would convince Arasaka to save your life. We spent… a lot of time together. It was not an easy task.”

V nervously bit at her cuticles, looking away from him. “Can I ask you something more personal?”

“Of course.”

“When did whatever this is between us, when did it change? Become something more than begrudging allies, or friends?”

Goro looked away, unsure how to answer. He noticed she was beautiful the moment she walked into the diner, but he had seen beautiful women before and was no fool. When she teased him at the docks, when they rode together in his van and she seemed to care about his wellbeing. When they spent the day together doing reconnaissance at Arasaka Industrial Park, and he opened up about his past while she opened up about hers. During the parade, when he could only hear her as she moved through the Arasaka security, every rough scuffle and sound had his heart dropping into his stomach with fear that she had been harmed or killed. When she came back for him in the abandoned apartment…

“I do not know. I did not truly notice until it had already happened.” He admitted.

“Johnny said we separated for a time.”

“Yes, that is the truth. It was for a few weeks only.” Goro leaned back, smoothing the wrinkles out of his trousers. “To prepare for our plan to reveal the truth about Yorinobu. I was also— Continuing to be around you would have put you at risk. I hoped to distance myself, both to reduce this risk and perhaps… reduce the attachment that had formed between us. For the latter, it did not seem to work.”

“And after those few weeks, what happened then?”

“You met with Hanako and agreed to help her. I retrieved you from the clinic you had been treated at before. Yorinobu was revealed as a murderer, and he was struck down.”

“And yet I still feel like there’s something I’m not being told.”

Goro hesitated for only a moment before going on. “Saburo Arasaka had died, as I mentioned before. Yet he is alive, as you see now. This was only possible because of the success of the Relic. _Your_ Relic.” He paused, wetting his lips before continuing. “It showed that the design of that chip was successful and could overwrite a person’s consciousness in favor of the one written on to the chip. This was what Saburo Arasaka used to take the body of his murderer, and of his son.”

“It is only because of the information you suffered to provide, unintentional though it was, that Saburo Arasaka was able to return to life.” Goro reached into his pocket, pulling out Johnny Silverhand’s chip. “And one reason among many I think this should be yours, to do with as you see fit. You were the one who suffered. Though you stole the chip, you paid a hefty price to have it.” He held it out. “Take it.”

She took it into her hands, holding it like a vial of deadly poison. “Did I, the me before, did I ever explain what the deal was with Johnny?”

“No, but I did not ask.” He said. “It seemed private, and also a great source of humiliation.”

“But you knew… how it worked?”

“I knew that, over time, he would gain more and more control over you. That you would be less of yourself, and more of him. I only learned who he was, and that you could speak to him and see him, later.” He shook his head. “What I know of Johnny Silverhand himself is not flattering. I know he is a murderer, who lies and manipulates the people closest to him. I feared the day you would become like that.”

“But, why did I have to die, before? Why did I have to become an engram?”

“The Relic damaged your mind and body severely; you could not recover upon it’s removal.” He explained. “You would have died anyway. Creating an engram of your psyche was the only way to save you.” He tapped the chip in her hand. “Silverhand was not intended to survive. I am unsure why they salvaged him. Perhaps to keep him imprisoned forever.”

Goro went on, “And there is more. Your memories, the fragments of them. I found them in Mikoshi. Pieces of you that had been torn away. Perhaps you can regain them in time, or perhaps the fragments can help. First, we must determine what is even possible, and that may take time.”

“I just want to remember. There’s so much you can’t tell me because you weren’t there.”

“Ask Silverhand if you must.” He took her hand, curling it over the chip. “But please be careful. He will be desperate. He has already lied once. Do not allow him to lie to you again.”

“Okay,” She sighed. “Can I have a minute alone, then?”

“Of course.”

He left her in her hotel room, travelling back to his own briefly before visiting Oda. His former apprentice was only lightly armored, which was as casual as Oda dressed. Oda frowned when he opened the door, but let Goro in.

“Hanako-sama is making phonecalls today. She would appreciate not being interrupted.” Oda informed him, and Goro nodded. “How is your thief?”

“I believe she is adjusting.” Goro looked around at the hotel room, which Oda had kept immaculately clean. The bed did not even appear slept in. “But being here in Night City has raised many questions for her, some I am unable to answer.”

Oda gave him a look. “I would be cautious with the engram. Silverhand is known for his violent tendencies.”

“He should not be able to harm her, the chip Hara-san and I wrote him on to is not the same as he existed in before.”

“Not all harm is physical.” Oda crossed his arms. “She is currently weak in all aspects, but the most being psychologically.”

“You think he will manipulate her?”

“It is possible. He may simply make her adjustment more difficult.” Oda gestured to the door. “If she is alone with him now, I suggest you check on her. I will visit you shortly to discuss our plans going forward.”

When he returned to her hotel room, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed, her hands tangled in her own hair as her head dangled down between her legs. He had been gone less than fifteen minutes, but she looked exhausted.

“V?” He stepped forward. “Are you alright?”

“’M fine, Takemura.” She stood, pushing her hair back. “Just having a rough time, is all.”

“I will try to help you, if I can.” His hand found her arms and she flinched away, eyes flashing with anger, before it faded and she slumped toward him, head against his chest.

“Did Silverhand say anything to you?”

“Said not to trust Arasaka. That they chopped me up and were eating me piece by piece.”

“There are certainly those in the company guilty of what happened to you, but not all.” He pulled her closer. Her hair smelled like cigarettes.

“And what are you guilty of, Takemura?” She looked up at him. Her eyes were still angry, but more than that, they were downright cruel. “Sorry, V.”

He gasped, an icy prickle running up his spine. Her hand retracted, bright red. A knife, not his, the one that came with breakfast, was gripped in her metal hand. His eyes found hers, Johnny’s, as the blade slipped in again and she twisted.

Blood filled his mouth. He grabbed her wrist, hesitating only a moment before he clenched his fist hard around it. V gasped, jerking away as he crushed the metal prosthetic in his hand like an aluminum can. She dropped the knife, clutching her useless arm and baring her teeth at him.

He knew he could take her in a fight, overcome her and rip the chip out of her neck, but the room spun. His hand landed on the bed as he swayed, trying to steady himself. He left a bloody handprint behind as he slumped down. He clutched his stomach, trying to staunch the bleeding even a little bit.

She pulled a coat on over herself, hiding her broken arm, and pushed him over with her foot.

“Stay down, dog.” She hissed. “And stay the fuck out of my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha oops


	13. Chapter 13

_2131_

V railed at the inside of her mind, desperate and panicked.

Johnny ignored her, finding an unlocked car and sliding in, hotwiring it and stepping on the accelerator.

She had only meant to speak to him for a moment, only for a brief moment, but the second the chip locked into her head, he clicked into her mind like he was meant to be there. No matter how hard she fought, he controlled her hands.

He found a pack of cigarettes in the nightstand next to the bed, smoking three in quick succession and putting them out in a nearby coffee cup. He dug through her clothes, picking out which ones he wanted and sliding them on. He looked around the room, finding the knife that came with breakfast and pocketing it.

“Johnny, please, don’t.” Her pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears as he sat on the corner of the bed, waiting. “Please don’t do this. Don’t fucking do this.”

“It’s for your own good.”

“It’s not!” Hot tears washed down V’s face, but it was Johnny’s hand that batted them away. “You don’t need to hurt him. Please, please…”

“I’d just leave if I could, but he’ll follow.” Johnny insisted. “He’ll fucking follow, I know he will.”

“Why the fuck are you doing this?” She reached out, trying to seize control again, but he pushed her away like she was only a child.

“Need a body to get me where I’m going. Sorry that it had to be yours.” He shrugged. “That’s just how it goes, I guess. I’ll give it back once I’m done.”

“After you’ve fucked everything up?” She slammed herself against the walls that held her back. “After you’ve killed the only guy I give a fuck about?”

“You’ll get another one.”

Goro entered the room again, and V could only watch in horror as Johnny slipped the knife into his stomach, once and then a second time. Her only solace was that Goro defended himself. Her metal arm was crushed beyond use, but she was glad he did something. If he had simply stood there and let her kill him, she wouldn’t have been able to bear it.

Her hands and arms were still sticky with blood as Johnny used her body to drive the stolen vehicle. A vision of her glitched into the seat next to her own body, a hologram only he could see.

“I hate you.”

He smirked. “I’ll survive. Soon, you’ll see what I did was for the best. After you get all the spiderwebs out of your head.”

“The only spider in my head is you.”

He pulled up behind a club she didn’t recognize, stepping out of the car and hurrying down the stairs. There was only one bouncer, a big guy with pale skin and a stripe of blue hair over his head.

“Here to see Rogue.” Johnny announced, and the big guy shook his head.

“You’re shit out of luck. Rogue hasn’t run this place in almost two decades.”

Johnny crossed his arms. “You’re saying she’s dead? Bullshit.”

“Not dead, retired. Living out on the edge of the city, near the Badlands.”

“Where?”

It took very little time to get there with Johnny’s lead foot on the gas. He sprung from the car and beat on the door of the small house, before turning the doorknob to find it unlocked.

He stomped into the house, slamming the door behind him.

“Rogue?” He called out. “You still kickin’?”

“The word ‘retired’ mean anything to you?” She groused from the next room, and he followed her voice.

She sat at her kitchen counter, hand around a freshly poured cup of coffee. Johnny’s memory didn’t match with how she looked, and V could feel how shook he was by the sight of her.

She was thinner than he recalled, her hair cropped into a messy pixie cut, a lighter silver than it had been before. There were more lines on her face, more… Everything.

Johnny spoke, “Fuck, Rogue, that you?”

“Yup, it’s me.” She sipped her coffee with a smirk. “Gotta admit, thought I’d seen the last of you. Both of you. What is this, some kind of time travel?”

“Might as well be.”

Rogue hummed in interest, her critical eyes running up and down V. “Pour yourself some coffee and have a seat.”

Johnny sat next to her. “I’m the guest, shouldn’t you be pouring me a cup?”

“You practically broke in.” She gestured to a nearby cane. “Besides, I’m less good at walking than I used to be.”

“What happened?”

“I got shot in the spine.” She shrugged. “Occupational hazard. Trauma Team fixed me up the best that they could, but outside of replacing the entire lower half of my body with chrome, their hands were tied. Took that as my signal to retire.”

“Fuck. Is that why you look like shit?”

She snorted. “I’m old, Johnny. Unlike some people, time takes a toll on me. I’m rich, but I’m no Saburo Arasaka. I can’t get ahold of experimental immortality tech to keep me young and pretty.” She looked over at him. “And what’s up with this?”

“This,” Johnny gestured to himself, to V’s body. “Is a long fuckin’ story.”

Rogue sipped her coffee. “Give me the condensed version.”

“V made some fucking stupid decisions.”

“Shocking.”

“Trusted Arasaka to pull my chip from her head.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “’Course she got fucked over. They killed her, from what I can piece together from her fragmented memories. Made her an engram, like me. She was their guinea pig all this time, until she got stuffed in a new clone body. I got jammed back in Mikoshi, and then pulled out again.”

Rogue tilted her head in interest, and he continued.

“She’s only half of herself. Doesn’t remember shit. Shacked up with an Arasaka fucker she knew from last time we met. Watched her like a hawk. I had to get her out of there, best shot for her and me, so the next time I got the chance I took over. Buried a knife in her output, hit the road.”

“Killed the boyfriend, huh?” Rogue made a face over her coffee.

“Tried to, at least. I had to be careful. This new clone body is wimpy, no muscle definition at all.” He held up the destroyed arm. “Took him half a second to do this. I had to get the fuck out of there.”

She raised an eyebrow, reaching out to touch the broken arm. “Damn, that is some damage.” She retracted her hand, glancing up at him. “You think he died?”

“Dunno. Stabbed him twice, twisted the knife on the second one. He was bleeding bad when I left. I hope I finished the job.”

“She won’t forgive you if he’s dead. In fact, she probably won’t forgive you even if he lives.”

Johnny snorted. “Had to be done. He wouldn’t have let her go.”

“Wouldn’t have let her go, or wouldn’t have let _you_ go?”

He crossed his arms. “What’s the difference?”

“You tell me.” She set down her cup, mimicking his posture. “What is the difference? Where’s the line? The line between you and her? Between what you want and what she wants? Between what’s good for her, and what’s good for you?”

“That’s not the point of me being here—”

“No, Johnny. You need to listen.” Rogue’s voice cracked like a whip. “You show up here in her body, fucked up with one arm, covered in her output’s blood. I need you to tell me what part of this she wanted. What part of this is she happy with? What part will she reflect on later and be glad about?”

His mouth formed a thin line. “Sometimes sacrifices are necessary, Rogue. Thought you knew that.”

“Oh, I do.” She nodded. “But sometimes they aren’t.”

He looked over. A vision of her stood near the window, looking out with her back turned to him. He let out a deep sigh, scrubbing his hand through his hair. “Oh, fuck me. Look, Rogue, she needs you. She needs your help. Needs someone looking out for her that’s not Arasaka.”

Rogue raised an eyebrow. “And what good can a crippled old woman do?”

“We both know that’s bullshit. You’re as dangerous as you’ve ever been.”

She smirked. “Back to flattery, I see. I’ll see what I can do for her, for old times sake. But first…” She reached over, caressing his face, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, and grabbing the chip. “You’ve gotta leave us girls for a little private chat.”

* * *

Takemura’s body felt heavy, sluggish. He couldn’t stand, his feet were unsteady like walking in a pit of sand. He tried to drag himself towards the door. His eyes closed for only a moment.

“Oh my god! Takemura-sama?”

He was flipped over on to his back. He felt nauseated. Blood filled his mouth and he choked.

“Oh, no, no! Oda-san!” The hands left him, the voice drifting away. “Come quickly! Faster!”

A second pair of hands, flipping him on his side. He felt the blood trickle out of his mouth. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t focus.

“Where is his trauma team card?” Oda’s voice echoed like he was at the end of a tunnel. “Hara, call them. Read his number to them. Tell them-“

His voice faded out. An echo, reverberating painfully in Takemura’s ears.

And then a sudden shock, like splashing into cold water.

His eyes flew open. He was in the hospital. Kozue Hara stood next to him, wringing her hands.

“You are awake!” She breathed a sigh of relief. “They said you would live but I was worried.”

Takemura looked around. “Where’s Oda?”

“He hunts her.” Hara stepped forward, closer to his bed. “I tried to stop him. He was angry, enraged, and wouldn’t listen.”

“Fuck.” He tried to sit up, but pain lanced across his stomach and he gasped. He fought through it, pulling himself into a sitting position and dangling his legs off the side of the bed.

“Please don’t hurt yourself, Takemura-sama.”

“I will be fine so long as I do not strain myself.” He put a stabilizing hand on his stomach, gently easing himself to his feet. “Where is the doctor? I need to see about being released.”

“Sit,” Hara directed him back down to the bed. “I will find the doctor. Please, rest as much as you can.”

Takemura relented as Hara rushed out to find a doctor. He sat back, clutching his stomach as he considered.

Johnny would not get far in V’s body with the damage done. He would likely seek out some of his former associates, if they still lived. A quick search showed that Kerry Eurodyne, one of the last surviving members of Samurai, was living somewhere in Seattle. A much longer drive than Johnny could afford. Former legends of Night City were scattered, dead, or missing for so long they were declared dead. Rogue Amendiares still lived and was residing in Night City.

But that was if Johnny had not chosen to seek out V’s former associates instead. Takemura only knew the names of a scant handful of them. Viktor Vector being the first to come to mind.

If Johnny was smart, he would go to the ripperdoc first. But he knew the man was panicked and desperate, likely to run to the safe haven of a familiar face.

Hara returned with a doctor in tow. The doctor was dressed in a full hazmat suit, holding a clipboard pinned with several papers.

“You have to sign these before you’re released. It says the Trauma Team is not responsible for your injury any longer, and cannot be held liable for further injury, infection, or death that occurs due to discharging yourself before recommended.”

Takemura signed the papers quickly, and the doctor handed him a bag of his things and left the room. Hara excused herself again so Takemura could hastily dress.

Walking downstairs was a hardship. Hara hovered nearby, anxiety coming off her in waves, as he moved carefully. Each step strained his stomach, jolting the injuries and he grit his teeth to hold back signs of pain. It was not the first time he had been severely injured, but it was hard to ignore the body’s signals to slow down.

Hara helped him into the passenger side of the rental vehicle and took the driver’s seat hesitantly. She looked over at him, uneasy.

“We have to find V before Oda does.” He took a deep breath, steadying himself. “I will send you an address. Can you bring us there?”

“I’ve only ever driven in Takamatsu.” Her fingers drummed nervously on the wheel. “But I will manage.”

Takemura offered a small smile. “Good.”

* * *

V awoke on the floor of Rogue’s kitchen, the back of her head throbbing painfully. As consciousness returned to her, a burning pain ripped through her arm. She glanced down at the crushed metal and winced, sitting up.

“You’re not dead.” Rogue balanced herself with the help of her cane. “Good. That would’ve been awkward.”

V scrambled up, rushing out the back door to vomit into the yard. Her hands were still tacky with Goro’s drying blood. She wept and vomited again.

Rogue slowly made her way outside, taking a seat in one of the lawn chairs.

“I’m sorry about your man.” Rogue said. “Truly, I am. I hope he’s not dead, but if he is… Well, I know what it’s like to lose someone like that.”

“Johnny?” V brushed her hair behind her ears, trying not to hyperventilate.

Rogue snorted. “He wasn’t the guy I had in mind, but yeah I guess he counts too.”

V stumbled over, sitting on the chair next to her. She took a deep, heavy breath and pushed it out. “If I had the chip in my hands right now, I’d break the fucker in half.”

“And I wouldn’t blame you, but that’s why you don’t have the chip.” Rogue rested both her hands on top of her cane. “And it’s why you won’t have the chip again for quite some time, maybe never.”

V gritted her teeth. “He told you what he did. What he made _me_ do.”

“Yeah.” Rogue sighed. “I know Johnny’s not exactly your best choom right now, but I gotta say this. Johnny might be selfish, reckless, impulsive, and a total gonk at times—but I don’t think he did that out of hatred or malice.”

“If it wasn’t hate for Arasaka, what was it?”

“Fear.” Rogue said. “Fear of… losing a friend. Losing control. Losing himself. Fear of the future. Fear of change. Fear of the unknown.” Rogue caught V’s look and smirked. “I know, I know. Guy like Johnny doesn’t scare easy. That’s the thing. When he does feel fear, he acts like a caged animal.”

V looked up. “Where is he now?”

“Safe and secure.” Rogue shrugged. “Sorry, V, but that’s all your getting for now. And I wanna be clear—I’m not asking you to forgive the guy. There’s a lot of things even I haven’t forgiven Johnny for. I’m just asking you to understand Johnny.”

V wiped her face with the back of her hand, trying to avoid smearing blood on her face. “I don’t know if I even know what you mean.”

“I mean that I’m pretty sure Johnny didn’t stab your man over some dick measuring contest. He wasn’t beating his chest like an ape. He was scared.”

“Scared of Goro?”

“Scared of what he meant.” Rogue cocked her head. “That you didn’t need him anymore, maybe. That you were moving with your life, leaving him behind. That he doesn’t have a place anymore, not with you and not anywhere.”

“And stabbing him was going to help?”

“Johnny often deals in reactions, not solutions.” Rogue stood carefully, balancing herself with her cane. “Anyway, I’m sure you want to get cleaned up. Come on, kid, let’s get that blood off of you.”

V followed behind Rogue as she led her to the bathroom. She pulled out a washcloth and wet it with warm water, handing it to V who scrubbed her hands.

“I don’t know what I’ll do if he’s dead.” The tears were overflowing again, and she couldn’t stop them. “I don’t remember much else. But he’s been there. He’s always been there. He’s helped me. He’s been patient and kind. I care about him. I don’t wanna lose him.”

“Look, I know you’ve got your memory issues right now. I know things are tough, but you’re tough too.” Rogue poked her shoulder. “Tougher than you think you are. But I do know what it’s like, being asked to be tough when it’s so damn hard.” She reached into her medicine cabinet, pulled out a pill bottle and handed one to V. “It’s a sedative. You don’t have to take it, but I think you should. Let your mind rest. Process its shit. My couch is available.”

V stared at the pill for a moment before popping it in her mouth. “Thanks, Rogue. Really, thanks…”

“No problem, kid.”

* * *

After several near-fatal car accidents, Goro and Kozue arrived at the Amendiares residence.

Hara grinned sheepishly at him as she parked. “Sorry, Takemura-sama. I had forgotten which side of the road they drive on here…”

“More than one time.”

“It is difficult to drive with you watching.” She explained. “It is like taking a driving exam again.”

Goro gave her a reproachful look and exited the vehicle carefully. She scrambled around the side to help him, which he did not allow. When he was on his own two feet, Hara turned towards the house.

“Do you think she’s here?” Hara asked.

“Yes, but we should assume Silverhand is still in control.” Takemura stood carefully. He felt the concealed gun in his coat and sincerely hoped he did not have to use it. “You should stay back, Hara-san.”

“I want to help.” Hara stepped up beside him, and he considered for a moment.

“Then knock on the door. I will cover you. If Silverhand answers, I doubt he will attack you. I am injured, but armed, and can better protect you if I’m not reopening my wounds.”

Hara nodded decisively. She approached the door, pushing down the bell for a long moment as Takemura got in position behind her. After a long moment, the door swung open to reveal an older woman with a cane. She cast a curious look at Hara, and then back to Takemura. She glanced down where his bandaged stomach, covered by his shirt except bright spots of red where he had bled through his bandages.

“So the boyfriend lives.”

She turned around, carefully walking back into her home, leaving the door ajar behind her. Hara followed, and Takemura, unsure what else to do, followed as well.

“She’s here.” The woman, Rogue he presumed, gestured to the couch. “I gave her a sedative a little while ago. She won’t wake up for a decent handful of hours, but honestly, she needed it.”

V was haphazardly covered with a blanket, her damaged metal arm dangling as she slept. Takemura looked up at Rogue.

“And Silverhand?”

“Chip’s not in her head anymore, I took it out.” She took a seat on a nearby armchair. “But I’m not giving him to you, so don’t ask.”

“It doesn’t belong to you—”

“He doesn’t belong to you either, or to her, or to anybody. He’s a person. Doesn’t matter that he’s a bastard, or that he’s stuck on a chip. He’s afforded a little basic human decency.” Rogue crossed her legs, laying her cane over her lap. “I’ll see that he has it.”

“He tried to kill me.”

“I know, and I’m sorry about that. But you did live, and you’re here now.” Her eyes were cold. “You had to know why he didn’t trust you, and you have to know why I don’t trust you.”

“Then why did you not shoot me on sight?” He asked.

“You didn’t come in and try to murder me.” She shrugged. “Second, for that one there. She trusts you, which is fine. That’s her choice. But I don’t, and that’s why I’m not giving you Johnny.”

“Will you keep his chip in a safe, locked away?”

“Not your concern.” She looked over at V. “Here is where your concern should be. The girl needs a new arm, or at the very least, to remove the damaged one. You do not seem to be doing well yourself. You’re bleeding.” She pointed, and he looked down at the red spots on his shirt blooming. “Both of you need a doctor.”

Goro considered. “There is one in town that I am familiar with. May I take her?”

Rogue looked over. “Give her a little while longer. Kid deserves some uninterrupted rest.”


	14. Chapter 14

_2131_

Goro gently placed V in the back seat of the vehicle, crossing her arms over her lap and allowing her head to fall back against the seat. Rogue was polite enough to call a Delamain so that the group would not have to suffer through Hara’s driving again, and the AI watched as he carefully positioned the sleeping woman in the car.

“My scanners indicate that she is under the influence of a sedative, but her life is not in danger.” Delamain informed him, unprompted. “Her arm is badly injured, however. You are also injured.”

“I know,” Goro sat back and took a breath. “That is why our destination will be a ripperdoc.”

“I see. Well, please let me know when you are ready to go.”

Goro stepped out the vehicle, holding the door so Hara could slide in next to V. He closed the door behind her and turned to Rogue, who stood nearby leaning on her cane.

“Thank you for your kindness towards her.” Goro gave a small bow. While he did not much like the woman, he respected her.

Rogue nodded in return. “She’s a good kid. A little stupid sometimes, but her heart is in the right place. She likes you a lot. Try to be worthy of that.”

“I will try.”

Rogue smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes. “Call me if you need anything but try not to need anything.”

Goro entered the other side of the vehicle so V sat in between he and Hara. He informed Delamain of their destination, and the car eased out of the driveway. Hara reached over, adjusting V’s shirt where it had ridden up, exposing her stomach. They sat together as the gentle music of the radio drifted over them before Hara spoke.

“Takemura-sama, I have something I must say.” She pushed her glasses up and looked somewhere, anywhere but at him. “When you first offered this job opportunity to me, I was eager to join. I wanted to prove myself to my mother, and to my colleagues. I wanted to show that I wasn’t just another child of the corporation, there by merit of my parents’ achievements and not my own. But I suppose it is no secret that I found you very frightening.”

Takemura smiled. “I noticed.”

“Yes… Your reputation in the company precedes you. I’m not sure what parts of the things that I have heard are true, and what parts are only rumor. You are loyal, and a skilled killer. It is easy to be frightened of someone like that. But, over time, I saw a new side of you. Your loyalty towards your friends. The way you treat V. You are respectful and kind. I appreciate these things about you.”

“I came to the hotel room to check on V, and the door was open. I found you there. There was so much blood. I thought-“ She paused. “I thought you were going to die. I was not frightened of you in that moment but frightened _for_ you. I realized then that perhaps it was time for me to be brave. You are my friend, and it is difficult to help your friends when you are not brave.”

“You are brave, Kozue-san.” Takemura insisted. “You were brave in agreeing to help me, and to help V, who was a stranger to you. You were brave in agreeing to travel to the compound with us. You were brave when we travelled to Mikoshi and took the engrams from the company. You have been brave this entire time. Do not underestimate yourself.”

“I…” She looked down at her lap, smiling. “Thank you.”

V stirred and their attention snapped to her. Goro touched her shoulder gently.

“V?”

She blinked, eyes groggy and unfocused, and then snapped open to stare at him.

“Goro?” Her hands went forward, twisting in the fabric of his coat. “Oh my god, you’re okay. I thought I killed you. I’m so sorry. I’m so- I’m so sorry.”

“V, you have nothing to apologize for.” His hands untwisted hers from his coat. “It was not you who stabbed me.”

“But it was because of me that it happened.”

“No, it was not.” He shook his head. “He took advantage of you, of your trust. I will not let that happen to you again.”

“But I-“

“V, stop.” His voice cut through hers. “You must stop blaming yourself. Your guilt benefits neither you nor me. If you must think of yourself as responsible, then think of even for my allowing Arasaka-sama to amputate your arm.”

“But you could have died.” She insisted.

“But I did not. I have survived much worse injuries than the ones inflicted by Johnny Silverhand.” He gestured to the large, jagged scar that ran across his cheek. “In comparison, I have lost nothing from my injuries, but you have permanently lost your arm.”

V sat in silence, frowning down at her hands. Kozue reached over and took one of them, squeezing.

“I was afraid for you, V-san.” She said. “I was afraid Silverhand would harm you.”

“He did,” V admitted. “Just not physically.” Kozue pulled her friend into a tight hug as the taxi came to a stop.

“We have arrived at your destination.” Delamain announced. “I fear Misty’s Esoterica is no longer in business, but you will be able to reach Viktor Vector’s clinic through the shop that resides there now—Anne’s Ceramics.”

“Thank you, Delamain.”

Goro helped the women out of the car and they made their way into the new, unfamiliar shop. He remembered how the shop had looked in the past, when run by the young woman with large hair. It had been a relaxing atmosphere, filled with the smell of incense and the gentle atmospheric noises of rain and wind chimes. The proprietor—Misty—was polite, but he could tell she distrusted him.

Now, the shop smelled of earth and paint. It was filled to the brim with sculptures and pots, some not fired yet. A heavily pregnant woman sat at a nearby pottery wheel, awkwardly maneuvering around her belly, as she worked. Her thick black hair was tied back and secured out of her face with a bandana. She looked up as they entered.

“Well, hello! Let me clean my hands off and I’ll help you.” She waddled to a nearby sink where a bucket sat in the center, already filled with water. She scrubbed the clay from her fingers and dried her hands on her dirty apron before turning back to them.

“Looking for anything in particular, or want me to make something for you?” She asked, shuffling behind the counter where she sat on a stool.

“We are looking for Viktor Vector.” Goro explained.

“Oh, him.” She gestured out the back door. “Same old place he’s always been.”

“I will stay.” Kozue said, looking around at the pottery. “I want to explore.”

“Please be careful.” Goro told her before he guided V downstairs.

The ripperdoc sat at his desk, eyes fixed on a boxing match. The handful of times Takemura had seen him before, he had been doing the exact same thing. His hair had greyed, only the back of his head remaining peppered with black. His glasses, which had been tinted before, had been replaced with real prescription ones. He sported several new tattoos, and several dozen more lines on his face. He was thinner than he used to be, but not by much.

His eyes turned up when they entered, and his mouth dropped open.

“Holy fuck, am I seeing ghosts?” He stood. “V? Shit, kid, is that you?”

“Hey- I remember you.” She rushed toward him excitedly. “Vik!”

“Yeah!” He threw his arms around her, crushing her into a bear hug. “I thought you were dead! You haven’t aged a day. You gotta tell me your secret. I’ll be the richest ripper in town.”

“Cloning.”

He grimaced. “Oh. Well, damn.” He sat back down in his hair and it rolled backwards. “You come to Night City just to see me?”

She held up her mangled arm and he winced. “Ouch. You’re gonna need a while new prosthesis for that.”

“Something realistic.” Goro spoke from behind her. “Like real flesh, if you can.”

“Sure, I can do that.” Vik nodded. “Got a couple of those fancy-pants parts kicking around here somewhere. Don’t sell a lot because they are so pricy, but you don’t need to worry about price. Honestly, just seeing you again—alive and kicking— is payment enough for me.”

“Vik…” She started.

“Nope, don’t wanna hear it.” He gestured to his hair. “Go sit down and plug yourself in while I dig around back for your new arm. Then you can update me on the current drama in your life.”

Viktor stood from his chair and went into the back, and V sat in the examination chair, plugging herself into the port at the side.

Goro found a bench nearby to sit and observe. It wobbled at one end when he sat down.

A moment later, Viktor returned. The arm was in a plastic bag, surrounded by oily fluid. He stood over the floor drain and ripped it open with a sharp finger, allowing it to drain down, and pulled the slick arm from the case.

“I always think these things are disgusting.” He held the forearm and the arm flopped over. “Feels like I’m holding a real arm.” He plopped it on the table and pulled a wire from the end, plugging it into his computer. “I’ll get it optimized for your system. It will adjust to your skin color, the fingernails will grow to match your other hand, and all that fun stuff. But while I’m doing that, you’ve gotta tell me what happened since the last time I saw you.”

“To be honest, I don’t remember.” V explained. “I don’t remember much of anything. I remember you, I remember a little bit about Jackie, and Misty… Where is Misty anyway? Who is running that new shop?”

“Anne is my niece, my youngest sister’s kid.” Vik told her. “She moved to Night City with her husband, and since the place up top was empty, I offered to let her run it. Misty left it a while back. The Esoterica got real popular with the corpos in town. Chakra alignment and whatnot got to be a real trend. At first, Misty didn’t mind, but then she was overbooked and complaining about how all those miserable corpos were dragging negative energy into her shop.” Vik shrugged. “She tried moving across town, changing to a new name, but they found her anyway. She got fed up and moved back out with her parents. We’ve kept in touch. She’s doing well. But enough about us, what’s this about not remembering?”

“I dunno how to explain.” She looked up. “Little help, Goro?”

“Her body was badly damaged by the chip.” Goro explained. “Even upon its removal, she could no longer survive. The only way she could survive was to enter Mikoshi, become an engram, and be replaced into a new body.”

“That’s what you meant by cloning.” He sat back from his computer, looking over her. “No wonder all the chrome I remember installing is gone. You’re just meat now, except the arm.”

He leaned over, pulling a toolkit to his side. “This is gonna feel funny but be patient with me.” Goro watched from a distance as Viktor carefully unlatched her damaged arm, unplugging each wire one by one. It seemed as though thousands of wires connected her arm to the prosthetic, and he was pulling them each in such a specific order that Goro knew it had to be intentional.

Finally, after a few long minutes, the arm was detached. Viktor held it up, examining the damage one final time, before tossing it into the corner with a loud _clank_.

He picked up the new arm and placed it near hers. Her arm was severed at the elbow, wires sticking out wildly from the stump. She blinked at the sight and looked away. Goro did not blame her.

Viktor carefully attached the new arm, just as carefully as he had removed the old one, and it slowly shifted colors. Soon, it matched her skin tone perfectly. The nails grew to the length of the ones on her opposite hand, as the ripper said they would. With one final push, it attached. The only sign that it was not real was the small silver seam at her elbow.

Vik tossed her a tag to wipe her new arm off with. She did so with a grimace.

“Goro needs your help too.” V pointed out, and Goro stood carefully.

Viktor leaned back to look at him. “Oh, and what is it this time?”

“Stab wounds.” Goro explained as V hopped off the examination chair. “I was stabilized at a Trauma Team medical center, but I discharged myself before recommended.”

“Of course you did.” Vik sighed. “Sit in the chair.”

Goro did as he was told, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his bandaged wounds as V stood nearby. Viktor ripped the bandages off with a too-rough hand and Goro hissed.

“Hmm, I like these stitches. Neatly done. Better than I could do it.” Viktor said. He wet a piece of gauze and rubbed it over the wounds, wiping away fresh and dried blood. “Better than the kind I had when I was first in medical school. These are rubbery, and move with you, but they also dissolve in about a week, so you don’t have to remove them on your own. You need antibiotics, though, and something to boost your healing.” He dug through a nearby cabinet and tossed a BounceBack to Goro. “Here, use that. I’ll give you the antibiotics in a shot, so you don’t have to keep up with them.”

A moment later, Vik had reapplied the bandages and Goro was buttoning his shirt as he stood from the chair.

“Thank you, Doctor Vector.”

“Don’t mention it.” He grinned. “I owe you one for looking after that one.” He jerked his chin toward V. “She’s a good kid.”

“Um, Goro?” He looked back at her to find her shuffling awkwardly. “I’d like to talk to Vik alone for a second, if that’s okay.”

“Of course, I will join Kozue.” He bowed briefly to Vik. “Thank you again.”

* * *

Vik sat in his chair again and it slid back dramatically, bumping into his desk. “What’s up? What’s such a secret?”

“I didn’t want Goro to know about this. I’m not ready to talk about it yet but… Arasaka did some stuff to me. Changed things around. Removed things. I want to know all the details. I want to know everything they did, from someone I know won’t sugarcoat it to defend Arasaka.”

Viktor frowned, the lines in his face deepening. “We’ll run a scan, then. Sit.”

V hauled herself back up into the chair. The flesh of her new arm was so real, it felt strange as it gripped the synthetic leather. She plugged herself into the port again and he pulled a machine over her. It glowed down on her, jittering with small noises, as Vik tapped away on the computer.

“You’re right, V.” He admitted. “Your body isn’t all organic. You’ve had your kidneys and spleen replaced, appendix removed, and they took out your uterus too.” He leaned back. “V, that’s fucked up.”

“Is there any way to… go back to normal?” She felt stupid for even asking.

He sighed. “Kidneys and spleen? Nope. The synthetics work better than organics. Putting an organic one back in would kill you. You don’t want the appendix put back in, trust me. The uterus… maybe. They got synthetic ones, but usually people don’t get those put in unless they want to have a baby, or they were born without one. Do you want to—”

“No.” She interrupted. “Not right now at least. I don’t know. I haven’t made up my mind. It’s just that, when the times comes, I want to decide for myself. I don’t want Saburo Arasaka deciding for me. I don’t want my choice being taken away.”

“Yeah, I get that.” He wheeled back, turning off the interface. “That kind of tech is out of my league, though. I couldn’t fix you up here on my chair, even if I wanted to. You would have to find someone who can do it and be willing to pay a fuckload of eddies to make it happen. There would also be the matter of crossing Arasaka. If that old bastard wanted you sterile, they would be going against his wishes to fix you up.”

“But it’s possible?”

“Sure, a lot of shit is possible.” Vik shrugged. “But that doesn’t make it easy.”

“I understand. I still have a lot to think about.” She unplugged herself and stood from the chair. “Thank you, Vik. It was good to see you again.”

“Take care of yourself, V.” He smiled. “And call me from time to time.”

When V returned to Anne’s shop, Kozue was sitting at the pottery wheel while Anne stood over her. Goro stood near the door, eager to leave.

“You’re squeezing too tight!” Anne cupped Kozue’s hands in her own, guiding them into the proper position. “You’ll ruin the pot like that.”

“How do you keep your hands so steady?” Kozue asked.

“Years of practice.” Anne leaned back, rubbing her clay covered hands over her apron. She looked up at V. “Hey, all fixed up?”

V nodded. “Learning ceramics, Kozue?”

“I’m trying.” Kozue stood and washed her hands in the nearby bucket. “It’s harder than it looks.”

“She ruined three pots in the time between my coming up here and yours.” Goro commented.

“I’ve ruined countless.” Anne shrugged. “It happens.”

“Come, Kozue-san, V, we must return to the hotel. I will then contact Oda-san and call him off his hunt.” Goro guided the two of them out of the door with a courteous nod to Anne.

“Who is the hunting for?” V asked.

Kozue slid into the Delamain next to her. “You.”

V’s eyes bulged. “Me?”

“Yes.” Goro sat beside her and the Delamain pulled away. “He was very angry about what happened in the hotel. I do not know where he is now, but I doubt he is on our tail.”

“You don’t think he’ll go after Rogue, will you?”

“If he does, I am certain that Rogue can handle herself.” He assured her. “But we must return to the hotel first. Hanako-sama will be waiting, I am sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who reads and comments, i have endless love and appreciation for you <3


	15. Chapter 15

_2131_

V’s hotel room was closed, door locked, when they returned. The housekeeping had found the blood and barred the room. Hotel staff had offered V another room to replace the one she had, but she respectfully declined.

She was allowed to retrieve her personal effects from the room, which she did, moving them one room over to the one Goro was occupying. Kozue, in her kindness, pretended not to notice.

Goro checked on Hanako, and seeing that she was safe, sent out a message to Oda.

 **Takemura:**  
I have returned to the hotel. You will not find V. Stop looking.

V was brushing her teeth at the sink in the bathroom, and Goro was reorganizing his clothing when a loud bang echoed from the door. It had been less than fifteen minutes, but Oda was not one to waste time.

Goro opened the door, blocking the path into the room with his body. Oda stood outside, fully armored, and furious.

“You have her here, now?” He panted, pushing his hair away from his face. “I have checked with the other woman, so she must be with you.”

“He threw my things everywhere!” Kozue shouted from the hallway.

“Then perhaps you should start cleaning!” Oda countered before turning back to Goro. “Where is she?”

“She is here, but I will not let you see her.” Goro told him.

Oda looked disgusted. “You are a fool. She stabbed you. She nearly killed you.”

“She did not intend those things. It was Silverhand—the engram. He has been dealt with, and she has returned to herself. You cannot blame her for his actions.”

“I will blame her for being a fool, just as I will blame you.” Oda shook his head. “She left you to die and you welcome her back into your bed. I will never understand you.”

“I am not asking you to, I am asking you to use your mind.”

“I am using my mind!” Oda shouted. “It is you who have lost yours! You have let your affection for her cloud your judgement! She is both a hazard and a liability, and yet you keep her close!”

“I keep you close as well, despite you also proving the constant hazard!” Goro bit back. “Destiny saw fit to punish me when she gave me an apprentice with a temper worse than my own.”

Oda clamped his mouth shut, breathing heavily through his nose. “Fine. I will not argue with you on this, but you will remember that I warned you against her.”

Goro sighed, trying to calm himself. “Oda, I appreciate that you sought justice on my behalf, but what you are doing now is not necessary.”

“Fine. I must return to Hanako-sama anyway.” Oda frowned, fixing him with those pale blue eyes. “Be careful.”

Goro returned to V, who was leaning against the counter in the bathroom.

“Is he angry?” She asked.

Goro smiled gently. “Oda is always angry.”

“Well, I thought he was just starting to warm up to me.” She shrugged. “I guess I messed that up, huh?”

Goro sighed and leaned next to her. “Oda does not trust easily. When he was a child, Arasaka gave me the task of taking him under my wing as my apprentice. I have looked after him since that time. In the beginning, he had no one except me. He was eager to please and became envious of anyone else held my attention. Sometimes he still acts like the child he used to be.”

“You think he’s jealous of me?” V’s tone was disbelieving.

“I think that is part of it. I think he is also eager to find a flaw in you, in order to bring peace to himself. If you are flawed, then you are not worthy of his jealousy.”

“Everyone is flawed.” She said.

“Yes, but Oda is unable to accept his own, so he seeks them out in others.”

He looked down at her, her violet eyes shining, and leaned in to rest his face atop her head. He drew back with a grimace.

“You smell like cigarettes.” He told her, choking a bit.

“Oh, sorry.” She smiled sheepishly. “I should wash. I hate the smell, and Johnny smoked like half a pack when he was in control.”

“Let me help you.” Goro offered.

She raised an eyebrow. “Okay, but we need to be careful with your stitches.”

She switched on the shower and he pulled the clothing from her body piece by piece as she helped him from his.

She gently undid the bandages from around his waist, inspecting the wounds on his stomach.

“They look good.” She told him. “Vik knows what he’s doing.”

“I am less sore than I was as well, although I do not know how I will feel in the morning.” He ran his hand gently over the stitches. “With more medication, I will heal quickly.”

“But only if you remember to take it, and you aren’t stubborn.”

They stepped into the shower together. The water was pleasantly hot against him, and it did not hurt when he wet his wounds. He watched her as she wet her hair, pink strands contrasting against her light skin. The water flowed down, over her breasts and on to her stomach, and on down her legs.

He found her shampoo, squeezing it into his hands and rubbing it into her hair. She leaned back against him with a sigh, and he guided her back into the water to rinse. She did the same for him, arms reaching up to scrub at his scalp, raising gooseflesh along his arms as she did so.

Soap covered hands glided over skin. He kissed her neck as he reached around her, scrubbing her back. She gathered suds in her fingers and scrubbed behind his ears and around his cyberware. He kissed her chin as he guided them both beneath the water, soap flowing down and into the drain.

She was warm and soft beneath his fingers. His heart ached with the thought of his hands leaving her skin.

He cupped her face, leaning back to look at her. Her pink hair was plastered against her head, dark eyelashes dripping from the water. He ran his thumb over her soft features, her cheeks and chin, the curve of her full lips. He leaned back in, pressing a soft kiss to her mouth.

“You are lovely.”

His arms went around her, holding her to him as the water from the shower flowed over them. Skin against skin, the closeness made his chest feel tight. He wished he could breathe her in, hold her in his lungs and feel her there.

He kissed her again and again, hands running over the curves of her body. He wanted to memorize the way she felt. He wanted to know her completely, every inch of skin mapped perfectly in his mind.

She pushed gently at his shoulder, and he let her go.

She turned off the shower and stepped out, handing a towel to him before grabbing one for herself. He watched as she ran it over her body, collecting moisture, and then squeezed the wetness from her hair. He dried himself quickly, finding a brush and tying his still-wet hair back into his usual topknot.

She stepped back into the room, completely naked, and sat on the edge of the bed. She raised her hands, holding them out to him, and he did not even attempt to resist the pull towards her.

Their mouths met again as he pushed her back on to the bed. She laid underneath him, long hair spread out under her, and he ran his fingers through it. It was longer than he had ever seen it.

He kissed her again, fingers gently circling her breast as she ran her hands up and down his back. He cupped them, his mouth travelling down to brush his lips over a nipple, and she sighed. He sucked at her tenderly as she held him, his fingers travelling down between her legs.

He was surprised at the wetness he found there. He pushed a finger into her, and she shuddered, fingers tangling in his hair and undoing the knot he had only done minutes before. His cock ached against her thigh and within moments he withdrew his fingers and spread her legs to fit himself between them.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight as he entered her. He kissed her cheek, her lips, her neck. He breathed in the clean, fresh smell of her skin and hair. She was hot and tight around him, her breasts pushed against his chest, and he could barely resist the urge to cling to her.

He pushed into her firmly but slowly. She looked up at him, pupils blown, and he ran his hand over her cheek again.

“Goro,” She sighed, and he felt himself pulse inside of her. He leaned down, pouring his devotion into a kiss. His hands curled around her back, holding her shoulders as he rocked into her.

Her every sound of pleasure echoed in his ear and he felt himself drawing tighter and tighter. He kissed her again as she came, her eyes closing and her face relaxing as she arched into him. He followed moments later, spilling into her but not letting go.

He held her, refusing to let go, and she did not try to move away. Her hands ran over his back, circling his cyberware and running up through his hair. His heart pounded in his chest, a feeling like pain settling over him.

“V, I do not know what lies ahead.” His hands ran through her own hair, the damp strands clinging to his fingers. “But I want—I wish that we would not be separated. To have you by my side is… something I cannot go without.”

“I want to stay together too.” She kissed the corner of his mouth. “So, I will promise if you promise me the same.”

“Yes,” He nodded, resting his head in the crook of her shoulder. “I promise.”

They dozed together, on and off, throughout the rest of the evening. They settled into a comfortable silence, warm and relaxed. It was something he had not had in a long time, or perhaps ever.

The woman he had almost married in the past, he tried to remember the last time they spent time together alone, but the memories had faded to time—or perhaps they never truly existed. He did truly hope she was happy.

He wondered if that was what he felt with V, if the contentment that settled in his chest was a sort of happiness he did not recognize.

An alert appeared on his UI—a summons from Hanako. He sat up.

V yawned and stretched her arms above her head. “Something the matter?”

“Hanako-sama wishes to speak with me.” He stood, slipping on his clothes and fixing his hair again. “I will be back shortly.”

She laid down, pulling the blankets over herself. “I might go to sleep.”

The corner of his mouth turned up. “Then I will not wake you.”

Hanako had left the door unlocked for him, so he entered. A holographic visor sat over her eyes, flashing brightly as she typed into the air. She paused as she entered, setting it down.

“Takemura-san.” She greeted him, and he bowed. “I heard about your injury. I hope you are doing well.”

“I am, Hanako-sama. Thank you.” He replied.

“First, we must speak about this chip.” She reached over to the table, pulling out the chip that contained the fragments of V’s memories. “I have found a Doctor Ava Mbabazi, she is an employee of Arasaka, although currently stationed in Cairo. She will travel here to help V once I take full control of the company.”

“That is good to hear.”

“She is unable to know the scope of the issue from where she is, but she told me that things may be more complicated than they appear.” Hanako warned. “You should temper your expectations.”

Goro was silent for a long moment, unsure of what this meant. Before he could reply, Hanako spoke again.

“On to another matter, the matter of the company under my father’s direction.” Hanako pressed her lips together. “It seems that not all of my father’s suspicions were born from paranoia. There truly is a mole in the company.”

Goro blinked in surprise. “Do you know who?”

“Yes,” Hanako admitted. “He reached out to me recently. It is Isao Wada.”

Goro felt the typical, low-humming anger he felt in the man’s presence. “That does not surprise me. Wada is a fool who will do anything to improve his station.”

“He has been selling secrets to Militech with hopes of being placed in a high-ranking position there. Recently, they cut off contact with him. Now, he is desperate.” She explained. “I have rallied allies here in Night City. He has reached out and contacted me, in what appears to be a bid to switch sides.”

“You believe that is the case?”

“No,” Hanako shook her head. “I most certainly do not. But we need my father to travel to Night City in order to depose him, and this presents an opportunity to do so. Likely this is a ploy to earn more trust and favor with my father. Rejecting Wada outright would cause him to reevaluate my father’s security now that he has exposed himself, and he would do what it took to not allow my father to step foot in Night City. We must use this as an opportunity to draw them here.”

Goro frowned. “You have a plan, I assume?”

“I do, but neither you nor Oda will approve.” Hanako crossed her golden hands over her lap. “I will have to provide the bait to lure them. I will agree to meet Wada with minimal security. Knowing the man, he will take this as an opportunity to kidnap me and force me to return to my father.”

“And how do you know he will not immediately return you to Japan?”

“Because my father must first regain his authority in the city, and he will attempt to do so by showing me has me under control.” She explained. “There is more. I will need V for this mission. When I speak of minimal security, I mean her. Only her. Wada would simply try to kill you or Oda, but V is a valuable asset to my father. Wada will likely only stun her and attempt to return her to my father.”

“Hanako-sama, that would put V in great danger.”

“I am aware. It is not something I would ask lightly, but it is the best option.”

Goro struggled, searching for a way to word himself. “Hanako-sama, you know I have the utmost respect and loyalty for you and for Arasaka, but I have promised V that I would not allow further harm to come to her.”

A small smile touched Hanako’s face. “That is why it is not your decision, Takemura-san.” Her eyes glowed and a moment later, Oda entered the room, V in tow.

V shuffled nervously between the three of them, shifting from bare foot to bare foot on the carpet. “Am I in trouble?”

“No,” Hanako said. “But I have an important question to ask you, and I want you to only look at me while I speak. Do you understand?” V’s eyes flashed up to Goro’s and Hanako cleared her throat. “Only me. Can you do that?”

V nodded and Hanako went on. “We need to lure my father to Night City in order to depose him. To do that, we will need to show that there is something in Night City that he wants that he must come here to retrieve. Those things will be myself… and you, if you agree.”

“You want to just hand ourselves over to him again?” V asked.

“Yes, but you and I will be outfitted with trackers. Likely, they will take us to Arasaka Tower, where Takemura-san and Oda-san will come to retrieve us, and the rest of our plan can commence. Your Arasaka programming will have you defend me, and you will likely be incapacitated.”

V kept her eyes on Hanako’s face, as instructed. She frowned in thought. “If they get ahold of me again, they will try to take me apart.”

“Yes,” Hanako nodded. “That is why I cannot order you to do this. I am asking.”

Everyone in the room paused at that, and V’s mouth dropped open. “You’re—what now?”

“I am asking. I am not so cruel as to force you into a dangerous situation, especially when you have made no pledge of loyalty to me. You are not my employee; you are not a member of the company. You have been free to leave this entire time and, when you were in control of yourself, you stayed. You have helped as much as you have been able. I hope to help you as well. But first, I need your help. I am hoping you will agree.”

V bit her lip. The smallest twitch of her face showed she wanted to look at Goro, but she did not. After a moment, she nodded. “Yes, I’ll do it.”


	16. Chapter 16

_2077_

A flash of light. A hail of bullets.

V was across the room. Goro couldn’t get to her in time. She could protect herself. She was fast, smart, resilient. Hanako hit the floor next to him and his arms shielded her.

He looked up to see V’s pink head ducking behind the counter.

A loud crash and a flash of light. They had blown a hole in the wall. Goro barely had time to react, his ears ringing, when the butt of a gun slammed him in the face. He stumbled back as Hanako was ripped from his grasp. He heard the telltale clank of Adam Smasher’s mechanical body moving.

Smasher? The two of them were dead, then.

He grabbed his gun, rushing behind another counter that separated the bedroom from the rest of the apartment. By some measure of luck, Smasher retrieved Hanako and returned the AV, leaving Goro and V to fend off the Arasaka soldiers by themselves.

But they were outnumbered. He peeked over the counter, looking for V. His stomach knotted when he saw a soldier slam his gun into her face.

“Get down, cunt!”

Goro ducked behind the counter again, narrowly avoiding more bullets. They were trying to take her alive, but why? Because of the relic?

He was trapped in his position. He would have to leave his defensive position in order to help, and if he did that, he would be killed immediately.

Another crash, loud enough to thunder through the whole building. He gripped the side of the countertop. An earthquake? He chanced another peek.

The instability of the abandoned apartment had finally given in. The floor had collapsed under half his apartment, taking a handful of soldiers and V with it.

Goro swallowed hard. She was likely dead, or severely injured and buried beneath the rubble. He hoped she had somehow survived, and she would run from the building and away from the soldiers, but that hope was all he had.

A number of heavily armed soldiers remained. He fired from behind the counter, trying to avoid letting them advance, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he was killed. His last stand would be in a dilapidated apartment building in a city far from home. He could almost laugh.

He aimed over the counter, firing bullets that only ricocheted off the soldiers’ armor, when a flash entered the corner of his eye.

V rushed forward, mantis blades drawn. She moved like a whirlwind, slashing through the men with a graceful violence he had not seen before. He wished, suddenly, he could have seen her battle with Oda.

She stood among the corpses, hair hanging down over her face. A streak of blood was splattered over her cheek, and her mantis blades dripped with it. Her chest was heaving with every breath. A pang of lust rang through him like a blow to the head, shocking him. He coughed in an attempt to suppress it, to distract himself, and checked the ammo on his gun.

“You should not have come back.” He told her. “You should have run.”

“No way.” She shook her head. “I might be a thief, but I’m no coward. I’m not gonna leave you here by yourself to die.”

Goro paused, gun in hand. “You recall when I said you had no honor?”

“Yeah,” She wiped her cheek, smearing the blood. “Hard to forget.”

“I believe I was wrong.”

She smiled, real and genuine. “Thanks, Goro. Now let’s get the fuck out of here.”

* * *

_2131_

V sat in the back of the self-driving car alongside Hanako. Unlike a Delamain, there was no advanced AI system. It was an expensive vehicle, from what she understood, reserved only for the most important politicians and businesspeople in the world. The downside being that there was no onboard security system, so often those important people would choose to be escorted by their personal security or a Delamain.

But Hanako and V could not afford to take a third person along. This objective was meant for just the two of them, so they went alone.

V’s UI lit up constantly from Goro’s rapid fire messages.

 **Goro:**  
Please be careful. Isao Wada is a dangerous man.

 **Goro:**  
If it comes to blows, keep your distance. He is deadlier up close.

 **Goro:**  
But please, try not to get into a combat situation. You are not trained.

 **Goro:**  
Listen to Hanako-sama. She will know best how to proceed.

 **Goro:**  
But if you change your mind and wish to call off the mission, inform me immediately and I will come and get you. We can always come up with an alternative plan.

 **Goro:**  
V? Are you safe?

 **Goro:**  
V?

V typed out a quick message.

 **V:**  
We have not even arrived at the location yet. Please, Goro, you’re distracting me.

 **Goro:**  
I apologize. Please be safe. Remember your tracker.

Both she and Hanako were equipped with trackers. They were hidden, already activated, and unlikely to be detected upon their capture. Hanako was confident that they would not be separated, at least not any significant distance, but the trackers were an extra security measure if they were.

She looked over at Hanako, who seemed preoccupied with her thoughts.

“You okay, Hanako?” She asked. The other woman’s eyes darted up to hers. Silver, like Goro’s. Maybe it was an Arasaka thing.

“I am… I am nervous. To allow myself to be intentionally captured—this will not be a pleasant experience for either of us. But it is necessary.” Hanako clasped her golden fingers together, gripping hard. “I regret having to involve you, but I could see no other alternative.”

“I agreed to this.” V told her. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.”

“I am aware. If it were up to Takemura-san, you would not be here at all.”

V shifted, suddenly awkward. “Hanako, in the hotel, you mentioned something about how you’re ‘not cruel enough’ to force me to do this but… I don’t have the impression of you as a cruel person.”

Hanako’s eyebrows rose. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, I mean—Well, obviously I don’t know you that well, but you don’t strike me as the type to be cruel for cruelty’s sake. You seem like you just do what you have to do. You are what a situation forces you to be.” She shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe I’m off base, but you allowed me and Kozue to tag along for this whole thing even though we don’t serve much of a purpose.”

“Untrue. You are valuable asset to the company. Taking you from my father was necessary, not only to cripple his plans but to ensure Takemura-san’s cooperation.”

V thought for a moment. “And Kozue?”

“She is an employee and would have been killed if she were left behind.”

“Then I guess, thank you for not letting her get killed.” V offered. “But I still don’t think you’re cruel.”

Hanako looked down at her hands in her lap. “People look at me and they see what they wish to see. Some see a shy daughter, a shut away, the perfect servant to her father. Some see a master manipulator, lying and killing to achieve her own ends. But the truth is that I am both things, and I am neither.” She looked up. “I envy you. I have since I first heard of you. When we first met in Night City, you were so… free. To say what you wished, to do as you wished, and the judgement that followed did not matter. Even now, I still envy you.”

“I don’t know what I have now that’s worthy of being envied.” V admitted.

“You have absolutely nothing, and you have no idea how freeing that can be.” Hanako sighed. “I am overwhelmed by the weight of my responsibilities, by how many people my decisions will effect. People will die because of what we do today, and it will be because I decided to move forward with this mission.”

“But more people will die if we don’t.”

“Yes, exactly.” She nodded. “Everything I say and do, these things have massive consequences that ripple out from me like a pebble dropped in water. Sometimes, nothing happens. Other times, the wave grows larger and larger, forming an all-consuming tsunami.”

“The fact that you even think about these things shows that you are worthy of wielding that power.” V told her. She reached over, gently grasping Hanako’s shoulder. Hanako seemed shocked by the touch but did not pull away. “Just don’t forget who you are now. Don’t forget what’s important to you. Don’t let that power change you and corrupt you.”

Hanako looked at her. “How would I even know?”

“Rely on the honesty of the people close to you.”

“People like you?”

V was surprised. “I don’t know. I didn’t expect you to want to keep me around after all this.”

“You are not frightened of me. I get so few opportunities to talk to people like this.” Hanako admitted.

“What about Oda and Goro?”

“I was already in adulthood before either of them were even born. Oda-san venerates me. He would not so much as cough in my presence. Takemura-san sees me as the daughter of his master. In his eyes, he sees both a fragile princess, and a woman who was the greatest weakness of the most powerful man in the world. He fears me greatly.”

“So, you don’t get to talk to anyone honestly? You don’t have any other women you’re friends with?”

Hanako shook her head. “I stayed on the Arasaka compound much of my life. Most of our servants there are men.”

“That sounds… really lonely.”

“It is.” Hanako admitted.

The car slowed to a stop, a pleasant chime indicating that they had reached their destination. The two women stepped out of the car. Isao Wada was already waiting nearby, his own car still running.

He had insisted on meeting at night. The location was incredibly discreet. The entire thing stunk of a trap, which Hanako had anticipated and counted on.

Wada bowed deeply when Hanako approached, and Hanako nodded in reply.

“Where is your security detail?” Wada asked.

“Here,” Hanako gestured to V. “As you know, she is programmed to protect members of the Arasaka family at all costs.”

“Where are Oda and Takemura?”

“Arranging my affairs with the factions in town. This meeting should not take long, and then I will join them.” Hanako looked at him expectantly. “You wished to discuss terms.”

The moment Wada reached into his coat, V was rushing forward. She tried to fight the instinct, Goro had said to keep her distance, but she could no longer control her body.

Wada’s hand struck out, backhanding her across the face. The force of the blow flung her to the ground. She could taste blood in her mouth and warm wetness running down her cheek where the metal of his hands had cut into her flesh.

Before she could turn to him, an electric pulse flowed out from the back of her leg and up her spine. She would have cried out if her jaw hadn’t clenched closed.

Hanako did cry out. Another electric pulse, and then darkness.

* * *

Goro shifted a bit, rolling his shoulders. It had been a long time since he had been armed and armored as such. Unlike Oda, who stayed armored nearly all the time, he preferred to dress lighter. However, they expected a great amount of resistance once they entered Arasaka Tower to rescue Hanako and V and armoring himself was only practical.

Oda stood beside him, masked helmet in hand. “Hara wishes to join us. I told her no.”

Goro gave him a curious look. “Why? She wishes to help.”

“Neither of us can afford to take the time to shield her.” Oda shook his head. “She explained her skill with hacking, but she has never fired a gun. We will be quicker and more efficient with just the two of us.”

“Under other circumstances, I may have disagreed, but I believe this time you are right.” Goro conceded. “With both Hanako-sama and V in danger, we can afford no errors.”

The LEDs in Oda’s eyes lit up. “Hanako-sama is moving.”

Goro checked V’s tracker. “V as well. Come, we must go.”

Finding the vehicle was easy, as Goro and Oda had camped on a rooftop not too far away from the meeting place. They followed closely behind on rooftops, trailing with each turn the vehicle made.

When the vehicle pulled into the underground parking garage for Arasaka Tower, a concrete barrier sliding closed behind it, they stopped.

“We must wait before we enter. We cannot draw alarm too early.” Oda turned to Goro. “Do you truly think Arasaka-sama is here?”

“I do not know.” Goro shook his head. “Arasaka-sama has become unpredictable, but if I had to guess—I would say that he is. Wada would have promised to deliver his daughter to him, as well as V. He would need to show the factions of Arasaka that he had regained control.”

“If he is not here, then all of this is for nothing.” Oda looked at him with milk-pale eyes. “Likely, we will all be killed.”

“This is Hanako-sama’s plan, and I trust her. Do you not?”

“It is my responsibility to protect her, not her own responsibility to protect herself. It is not a matter of trust or distrust. It is a matter of doing my duty.”

“And yet we are here, outside, while Hanako-sama has willingly handed herself into the clutches of the greatest threat to her life. She trusts you to follow the plan and protect her when the time comes. She knows you will not fail, Oda.”

Oda looked down. “I cannot fail. It is not an option.”

“No, it is not.”

The sounds of Night City faded into the background as they waited. Car horns, police sirens, the sound of AVs, endless construction, and advertisements on repeat. Gunshots, explosions, cars crashing. It had been a long time, but Goro had not forgotten.

His time in Night City had been brief, a handful of months, but it had affected his life greatly. He had never been away from Japan for so long or been separated from Saburo Arasaka for the first time since he became his bodyguard. He felt lost, adrift at sea.

The only light in the entire city had been V.

At first she had only been a thief, a nuisance he was forced to endure, but over time his perception of her changed. While she was tough and brave, she was more emotionally affected by things than she let others see. Sometimes his temper would flare, and he would speak carelessly, and notice—with regret—that his words had hurt her.

He opened up about his past to her, and she to him. He learned they were not so dissimilar.

He wondered how different his life would be if he had never been recruited by Arasaka. Would he have even lived to adulthood? He would have been able to spend more time with his parents, his brothers, and his grandmother. They had been gone for ages, but he still missed the sharp crack of his grandmother’s voice across the room, freezing him in his tracks. He missed wrestling with his brothers in the mud and dirt. He missed his mother’s soft, sleepy voice as she read the news aloud to his father each morning. He missed his father’s crooked grin, mopping the sweat from his forehead as he cooked for a house full of family.

But he had left them as a child and rarely returned, his duties kept him so busy. By the time he even though of it, they were all gone.

The loneliness settled into his bones like weeds growing through concrete. He endured it.

He remembered Yuzuki, the woman he almost married. Their time together had been brief, a small handful of years in the grand scheme of his life, but he could not forget her. She was patient and kind, faithful to him when he did not deserve it. He had left their bed cold and empty, and she forgave him each time.

He wondered how she was. Her children would have grown into adulthood. He wondered if she still worked for Arasaka, or if she had retired. He still considered her a friend, and he still cared about her wellbeing.

He looked over at Oda, who sat nearby, closely watching the tower. Even with Yuzuki, Oda was the closest thing to a family that he had since he was picked up by Arasaka that day.

He often missed the boy who would follow him about like an eager puppy. Oda had always been desperate to prove himself, desperate to please. In his teenage years, he developed his serious disposition and his desperation to prove himself formed into unrelenting perfectionism. Goro had been a harsh teacher, he knew that, but Oda’s worst critic had always been himself.

“Oda,” Goro called, and the young man looked over. “Do you remember when you first met Hanako-sama?”

Oda looked away. “Now is not the time for nostalgia.”

“Indulge me.”

Oda frowned. “Yes, I remember. I was frightened of her.”

“You were brave to her face, but you cried the moment she left.” Goro chuckled. “You asked if that was truly the woman you were supposed to protect.”

“I was only a child.” Oda insisted.

“You were. It is hard to imagine the same boy who was so frightened of her then is the man who sits in front of me now.”

“I learned. You taught me.” The ghost of a smile crossed Oda’s face. “I—wait.”

He stood quickly, his LEDs flashing furiously.

“Hanako-sama’s tracker has been disabled.” He shook his head. “That should be impossible unless she disabled it herself, which she would not have done.”

“V’s tracker is still active.” Goro stood. “Now is the time, we must go.”

“We must avoid the front entrance. We do not want unarmed employees caught in a firefight if it comes to that.” Oda and Goro made their way down to the groun, near the entrance to the parking garage. “I can use my employee tag to enter the garage, but once I do—they will know I am here.”

Goro nodded and Oda’s eyes lit up as he transferred the information. The large concrete barrier slid open and they entered the garage. Moments later, the lights shifted to an ominous red and the barrier slid shut behind them.

Goro drew his gun, looking around. “They will try to trap us in here. We must go, quickly.”

Oda managed to bypass the elevator, and they clambered in before security arrived. Goro checked V’s tracker. “One of the upper levels, near the topmost floor.”

The elevator started to ascend.

“Hanako-sama must be held near to V.” Oda insisted. “They would not have had time to remove her from the building, not without my noticing.”

“We will find her, Oda.” Goro told him. “Ready your weapon. We have been lucky enough to avoid resistance so far, but that luck will soon run out.”

A moment later, the doors opened, and they both ducked to the sides to avoid the sudden onslaught of gunfire.

A grenade was thrown near their feet, and Oda swiftly kicked it away. A deafening explosion followed, and the elevator shook. Oda dove out, firing his gun at the soldiers that surrounded them.

Goro stepped off the elevator as it shook again, the assault weapon vibrating in his hands as he fired it.

Soon enough, the zen garden at the center of the floor was littered with blood and shell casings.

“Hanako-sama has sent me an alert.” Oda said, quickly reloading his gun. “I do not know where she is, but she is close enough to hear our arrival. She must be in danger.”

“We must hurry, then.”

Upstairs, a room to the side was locked. Oda kicked it, the door flying apart at the hinges. A woman stood inside, a high-ranking scientist by the insignia on her coat. She held a gun in trembling hands.

“Stay away from me.” She hissed. “I already raised the alarm.”

“Where is Hanako-sama?” Oda grabbed the gun and twisted, and she cried out. It fired into the wall. She fought hard, firing the gun repeatedly until it clicked uselessly in her hand.

“Tell me _now_.” Oda twisted her arm.

She screamed in pain. “She’s in the next room.”

Oda released her immediately, striding into the next room without a backward glance. Goro looked down at her.

“You should leave.” Goro gestured to the door. “The elevator is unstable, so I suggest the stairs.”

The woman did not look at him as he left the room to join Oda.

Hanako was there, bound tightly to a chair. Her eyes were wide and desperate, makeup running down her cheeks, and she was gagged. Goro could feel the waves of fury radiating off of Oda as he removed the gag from her mouth and began to untie her.

The most worrying thing was the device secured to her head. Goro gently removed it, looking down at it.

“Is this…?”

“A device for Soulkiller.” Hanako spoke, her voice hoarse. She coughed and cleared her throat. “They were going to kill me and store me in Mikoshi. This was my father’s plan.”

Her voice shook and she raised her hands as soon as they were free, clenching them hard. “They were going to kill me.”

“I never would have allowed that.” Oda promised.

“What you would allow does not matter, it was what was planned.” Hanako wiped at her face with the back of her hand. “It is hard for me to believe that my own father would have—” She stopped, closing her eyes. “I thought there was still a part within him that loved me, that recognized me as his daughter. It seems I was wrong.”

“Hanako-sama, we must retrieve V.” Goro reminded her. “Then, we will have the chance to confront your father.”

“Yes,” Hanako nodded. She ran her hand over her head, securing a wild hair back into the pins. “It is time we put an end to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are a small handful of chapters away from the end (ಥ﹏ಥ)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short length

_2077_

V was visibly struggling as she and Goro made their way up to Yorinobu’s office. He could not help but feel concerned. The battle with Adam Smasher seemed to exhaust her greatly. She swiped constantly at her bleeding nose. She was pale, and her hands trembled violently.

He could only hope there was still time to save her.

He stopped her before the door, and she leaned heavily against him for support.

“V, I cannot take this final step with you.” He admitted. “If I see him, I will kill him. Here is where we must part, if only for now. But I wish for you to know—you have done me a service that I will never forget. I am honored to call you my friend.”

She smiled gently, her eyes struggling to focus on his face. “Me too, Goro. But if you’re not coming with, then I got something to say.” She cleared her throat. Her bloody hands were leaving fingerprints on his white coat, but he did not mind. “You should go.”

He blinked. “Go?”

“Get out of here. Leave this all behind. Leave Arasaka behind. They don’t care about you, Goro.”

“V, we have talked about this…”

“I know, I know.” She grimaced. “But your debt to me is paid, and mine to you is paid. These people, they don’t care about you. They don’t care about me. You think after all this, everything is gonna go back to normal for you? You’re gonna be the bodyguard again?”

He looked down. “I don’t know.”

“Just go, Goro. Run away. Be free.”

“And what of you?”

She smiled. “I can take care of myself.”

He looked away for a long time before he shook his head. “I cannot. You know that I cannot. But I understand why you tell me this, and I appreciate you. I do.”

Her hands slipped against his jacket as she pulled away. “I understand, Goro. I just wish you could too."

* * *

_2131_

He found V in a makeshift medical room. She was restrained to a table, agitated but otherwise unharmed.

“Have they done anything to you?” Goro asked as he undid the restraints around her hands.

“Just examinations. They didn’t like my new arm.” She told him.

“It is not a combat prosthetic.” He informed her. “It should function perfectly fine, but it is designed for aesthetic over durability.”

She sat up, and he started a bit when her arms wrapped around him tightly.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” She spoke into his neck.

“Were you worried?” He asked, resting a hand gently on her back.

“A little. It’s hard not to be.” She pulled back, looking him in the face. “But this isn’t over yet.”

“No, but I am not alone. You are here alongside me, as well as Oda-san and Hanako-sama.”

“Oda is the only fighter.” V frowned.

“Hanako-sama is capable of defending herself, if the need arises.” Goro told her.

V glanced to the door, where she could catch a glimpse of Hanako standing outside. “How good are we talking?”

“Not exceptionally skilled, but good enough.” He grasped her hands, helping her off of the table. “Come, we must continue our mission.”

“What do I need to do now?” She asked, falling into step behind him.

“Stay close to Hanako-sama,” Goro answered.

“And don’t get in the way.” Oda finished.

At the bottom level of the floor lay a zen garden, already littered with corpses and shell casings. When they stepped on to the wooden overlook, bullets peppered the railing, intentionally missing them. Oda instinctively stepped in front of the two women, looking for the source of the fire.

Isao Wada stood in the zen garden. He plucked at the wires of his gorilla arms in anticipation, throwing down the gun he had picked up from a fallen guard.

“Oda comes to protect his lady. That does not surprise me, but Takemura?” He shook his head. “I suppose I am not truly surprised about that either. We have all doubted your loyalty since the first death of Saburo Arasaka. A slum rat returns to the slum. No amount of soap can clean the mud off of you. No amount of military training and education can make you more than what you are.”

Goro felt his temper rise. “You were always an arrogant fool, Wada. You always believed yourself so superior. Is this why? Because of _privilege_?”

“I worked harder than you ever did for longer than you ever did.” He insisted. “I was born to serve Arasaka-sama. You were born in a sewer.”

“Enough talk,” Oda cut in. “We are not here for you.”

“And yet you must deal with me all the same.”

Oda dove over the railing, mantis blades extending as he fell. He clashed with Wada as Goro followed behind him.

Goro’s own mantis blades extended from his arms. He could not recall the last time he truly used them.

They were different from Oda’s. Oda’s mantis blades were thick blades, steaming with heat and glowing as he moved. Goro’s were clean metal, thinner than normal with the sharp edge running over the top like a true blade, coming to a treacherous point at the end.

Isao Wada now faced both apprentice and teacher.

Wada rushed forward first, striking at Oda with his gorilla arms. Oda easily deflected the blows, sound of metal clashing filling the air.

Goro swiped at Wada with his blades, but the man jumped back, his fist coming out to knock Goro away. Oda pressed into him, the glowing heat of his weapons flashing as he sliced into Wada’s skin.

Wada grunted in pain, reeling back before barreling forward, knocking Oda to the ground. Wada pinned Oda’s arms to the floor with his knees, fist smashing into Oda’s face.

Goro swung desperately at Wada from behind, opening slices in the man’s back. He whirled, leaving Oda stunned on the floor.

Wada ran towards Goro, and Goro sidestepped him at each turn, swinging out with his mantis blades. Wada swung his arm out as he passed one final time, catching Goro in the stomach. Goro grunted as he hit the floor hard, and Wada grinned as he stepped over him.

“You always thought you were better than me.” Wada gripped the cables of Goro’s throat. “You were wro—”

Burning red blades burst through Wada’s chest and quickly withdrew. Wada coughed violently, shocked, before his eyes rolled back, and he crumpled over.

Goro looked up at his apprentice. Blood was flowing from Oda’s nose.

“Thank you, Oda-san.” Goro said. Oda offered him a hand and Goro took it, allowing his apprentice to help him up.

“I would not leave you to be killed by that fool.” Oda offered simply. “Come, we must find Arasaka-sama.”

“He will be somewhere upstairs, perhaps his office.” Hanako stepped forward. “We must find him quickly, before he has the chance to escape.”

“What are you going to do with him, when we get him?” V asked.

“Takemura-san, Oda-san…” The two men stopped when Hanako spoke. “It may be that there is no saving my father. Tell me you understand this.”

“I serve you, Hanako-sama.” Oda replied. “I will do as you say.”

Hanako’s eyes turned to Goro, and he bowed. “I will not stand in your way.”

“Thank you. Now, please, let us go.”

Saburo Arasaka sat upstairs, kneeling thoughtfully. His katana sat in front of him, along with a tantō. When the group arrived, he opened his eyes.

“You have come.” He spoke slowly, gravely. “I hoped I would never live to see all that I built turn to ash in front of my eyes. If you had been a bit later, you may have only found a corpse.”

He turned his eyes up to Hanako. “And my daughter—the most painful betrayal I have endured…”

“I am not the betrayer, father.” She insisted. “I did everything you ever required of me. I played the role you asked me to play. But you have changed—you are no longer my father. You are someone else, a stranger. You tried to have me killed. I will not allow you to dishonor my father and my family any longer.”

He stood, grasping the katana in his hand. “I will not allow myself to be captured. You are aware of this.”

Takemura stepped forward. “Then we will fight. It is the last honor I give to you.”

Saburo shook his head. “My own soldier, come to kill me.”

Oda drew _Jinchu-Maru_ and presented it to Takemura. “You will need a sword.”

“No, Oda, it is yours.” Goro told him.

“Before it was mine, it was yours.” Oda insisted, holding it out. “Please, sensei, use it. You cannot fight without a sword, and I want you to use this one.”

Saburo waited, _Satori_ at his side. Reluctantly, Goro took the blade from his former apprentice.

Oda had kept it in excellent condition. The grip had formed to Oda’s hand, his thinner fingers. Many years ago, it had been Goro’s sword. It hung at his side like a constant companion. But when Oda graduated from his apprenticeship, Goro had gifted him the sword. _Jinchu-Maru_ , a name carefully chosen. When he gave it to Oda, it was to be a reminder of what was important, of what were his true duties.

Takemura stepped towards his master, slowly unsheathing the katana. Saburo followed, tossing _Satori_ ’s sheath to the side. Saburo had not fought a true battle in close to a century, but he had honed his skills for such a moment. When he took residence in his son’s body, he practiced combat forms every day. It would be a mistake to underestimate him, and Goro did not. Saburo was, at heart, a warrior, regardless of what things within him had changed.

They stepped closer until their blades could almost touch. They both struck out simultaneously, the swords sliding together with a hiss. Takemura stepped back as Saburo turned, swinging again.

A lull in the battle. They repositioned their swords before striking out once more. Takemura turned away from a blow meant for his stomach, swinging his own sword higher, toward Saburo’s arms. Saburo turned his sword quickly, their blades meeting again.

Saburo pulled back, taking a long step forward and swinging out. Takemura stepped back quickly but Saburo took another long step forward, the end of his sword gouging a scratch in Takemura’s armor.

Their swords met again and again, the clash of metal echoing in the room.

Takemura took a chance, darting to the side and swinging his katana with all the speed he could muster. Saburo was quick, pivoting to deflect the blow. The force was too much, and _Jinchu-Maru_ bent.

On instinct, his mantis blade came out to catch the descent of _Satori_. _Jinchu-Maru_ clattered to the floor.

Goro went to one knee, his mantis blade creaking with the effort to keep Satori at bay. Saburo looked down at him, eyes hard. He withdrew his blade to make a killing blow.

Goro found Jinchu-Maru’s damaged form in his other hand. The swing was clumsy, but the blade was still sharp. Blood bloomed across Saburo’s abdomen.

The man he once revered above all fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. The click of Hanako’s heels filled the room as she stepped forward, Oda at her back.

She looked down at her father, eyes hard like his had been only moments ago.

“My father, wearing the face of my brother, and yet you are neither of those men.” She spoke. “My father valued his family. He loved his family. You would have had me killed. You are a stranger to me—a demon wearing my brother’s corpse and preying on my grieving heart.”

“Hanako-chan, I—”

“No, the time for speaking is over. All I can offer you now is mercy.” Hanako held out her hand. “Oda?”

Oda pulled the pistol from the holster at her side, laying it gently in her palm. She gripped it and fired twice into her father’s head.

He hit the ground with a low thud.

Hanako held out the gun and Oda took it again, returning it to his holster. She knelt in front of her father’s corpse.

“It was kindest if it was me.” Her voice was so low, Goro barely heard her. “Oda, please inform Michiko-san that it is done. I need a moment alone with my father.”

Goro gently took V’s elbow and guided her from the room, leaving the new leader of Arasaka alone with the man who was once her brother and her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing fight scenes is always a struggle for me, that is why this chapter is so short


	18. Chapter 18

_2077_

V didn’t often travel to Pacifica, but she made an exception.

Her past run-ins with the Voodoo Boys hadn’t ended well. What little was left of the gang typically tried to shoot her on sight, not that she blamed them. Still, Pacifica could be lovely at sunrise when the sky was painted orange and red.

She heard Goro approach, as he did not attempt to disguise himself. He leaned on the concrete barrier next to her, watching the ocean in the distance as she was.

She could smell the salt in the air, but they were just far enough that the smell of fish and garbage didn’t quite reach them. The roar of the waves was soft, and seagulls cried overhead.

“You needed to speak with me.” He said after a long moment passed and she did not speak first.

She looked over at him. He looked better-- healthier and cleaner than he had in the time they had spent together. She knew Hanako had put him up somewhere safe, likely somewhere nicer than the apartment he was squatting in before. He was eating better food, wearing clean clothes, showering regularly.

V smiled ruefully, looking down at her hands. “Wanted to talk about Arasaka, about my options.”

“We discussed this over the phone, you could—”

“I know, but I wanted to talk face to face.” She insisted. “I wanted to get your real opinion, right here and now, about how I should go about getting this chip out of my skull.”

“I think Arasaka is your only true option.” He replied. “They made the chip, and therefore they should know best how to remove it.” Seeing the look on her face, he added, “You can trust Hanako-sama.”

“But what if it’s not just about Hanako? What if it’s about Arasaka as a whole?” She crossed her arms, looking away. “I don’t know how much I trust corps. I mean, what motive would they have to save me?”

“Because you would be doing Hanako-sama a favor.”

“I would much rather them remove the chip first and then I owe her a favor.”

“That is not how it works.” Goro shook his head. “You know that. If you cannot trust Hanako-sama, then trust me.”

“I do.” She told him. “I do. I’m just… worried, I guess. Worried that things will go wrong. That I’ll make the wrong decision.”

He looked at her curiously. “I do not see any other option, to be frank.”

She looked away again, leaning hard on the barrier. “You said once you wanted to be a nomad. I know a clan. We could go—you and me—right now. Hit the road, never look back. They’ve already asked me to join them, and it wouldn’t take much persuasion to get them on board with you too.”

“V, you know that is not possible.”

“Why not?” She smiled to herself. “We’re both tough, resourceful. We could make it out there, I think.”

“V… you are dying.” He grasped her shoulder. “And even if you were not, I still have debts I need to repay at Arasaka. I cannot abandon them.”

“Yeah, I know.” She picked at her fingernail polish nervously. “I’m just uneasy about all of this. I feel like a tool, a pawn. I don’t like how little control I have over the situation.”

“We cannot control every situation, but we can only make the best with the control we do have.” He offered.

“More old samurai wisdom?”

“No,” He shook his head. “That was only me.”

She hummed in thought, hanging her head. “Well, sorry I called you all the way out here for nothing, then. The view is nice, at least. Scrape all that garbage away and you might have something decent, but then it wouldn’t be Night City.”

Silver eyes glinted in the growing light as he turned his eyes out to the waves.

* * *

_2131_

Doctor Ava Mbabazi arrived three days after Saburo Arasaka was deposed.

Hanako did not leave her estate during that time, corresponding only with security, Goro, Oda, V, and, albeit over the phone, Michiko.

The events that took place in Arasaka Tower seemed to weight heavily on her mind, and she needed time to process them and grieve. V sympathized. While she never knew her own father, she could only imagine how Hanako felt. Hanako had tried, at every turn, to believe the father who raised her was still inside of him—to see that he was truly gone must have devastated her.

When Dr. Mbabazi arrived, all of them had travelled to the medical facilities available in Arasaka tower to greet her. She was a tall, broad-shouldered woman, with long braids pinned to the back of her head. She was polite and serious and spoke with a melodic accent.

“I am an expert on the inner workings of the Soulkiller chips.” She explained, taking the chip with V’s remaining memories with a gloved hand. “While I did not help engineer the chip, as it was created years before I was even born, I have studied how it works. I have studied how the human consciousness becomes data.”

The room they were in was full of medical equipment that V did not recognize. It seemed to be a place where people received Arasaka implants, but also where people would get transferred into and out of Mikoshi through the Secure Your Soul program.

Tanks of cold water lined the walls like gigantic test tubes. Machines beeped and blinked rapidly. V felt anxious and intimidated.

Dr. Mbabazi stopped at a machine, slotting in the chip. Data danced across the screen faster than V could read.

“If I am to piece Ms. Marquis together again, I will need all of the pieces from before.” The doctor explained. “All of them.”

“Silverhand, then?” Hanako asked.

“Yes.” Dr. Mbabazi nodded. “His programming will have worked like a tumor. He would have taken up space. I need to know how much. I need to be able to line up all of the pieces, like shards of broken pottery, before I begin my work.”

Hanako turned her eyes on Goro.

“I will contact Rogue.” He said. “Once I have informed her of the situation, Oda-san, will you go to her home and escort her here? I want to make sure that she arrives.”

Oda turned to Hanako, who nodded in permission.

While they waited for Rogue to arrive, Kozue and V walked through the halls of the tower. V expected to see more employees about, but she supposed she shouldn’t have been so surprised considering the shift in power that had occurred only days ago.

Kozue pointed out replicas of famous paintings that lined the walls. Plants, both real and holographic, sat on every corner. The decorations were sleek, beautiful, but sterile and cold.

Kozue paused, leaning against a false window that contained a terrarium inside.

“I always hated the designs of these buildings.” Kozue laughed. “My parents even tried to decorate our house like this, back home. Everything was always so clean, even when I was a kid. We always had to look our best, talk the best, act the best. I always wanted my parents to be proud of me, so I did it, but it never truly made me happy.”

V wasn’t sure what to say, and Kozue went on. “I was never good at making friends. I never really learned how. I was either too aloof or too clingy. I got on people’s nerves. They thought I was just another Arasaka brat, and maybe I am. Even the people I called my friends in the past weren’t really my friends,” She shifted from foot to foot. “Except you. You’re my friend.”

V grabbed Kozue’s hand, squeezing tight. “You’re my friend too. I don’t think you’re annoying, or another Arasaka brat.”

Kozue smiled. “Thanks. I guess I’m just worried what will happen once you get your memories back. What if you’re different, and you don’t like me anymore?”

V blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, from what I understand, the old you was some kind of badass merc… not that you’re not cool now, but what if I’m too much of a little corpo kid for her?”

“I should still be me, Kozue, I’ll just remember more things about myself.” V explained. “And no matter what, you’ll still be my friend.”

“I hope so. I—” She paused when she saw Goro approach from the end of the hall. “Goro-san.” She offered a small bow.

“Hello, Kozue-san. I was wondering if I could speak with V for a moment.” He asked.

“Of course.” Kozue agreed. “I’m going to find a vending machine for something to drink. Please let me know when to return to the medical wing.”

“I will text you.” Goro promised and watched as she hurried down the hallway.

“Is something the matter?” V asked him. He turned his eyes on her.

“No. I only wanted to speak to you while we had a moment.” He tugged on the sleeve of his coat. He lacked the normal coverings that hooked over his thumbs and covered his palms. “I wanted to tell you that I do not wish for you to do anything for my benefit alone.”

“What do you mean?”

“The memories. I do not want you to do this simply because you believe it will please me.” He explained. “If you are nervous, then perhaps we can ask for a delay.”

“Goro, the doctor came here all the way from Cairo. All the arrangements have already been made. I can’t just back out.” She told him. “It sounds like you’re more nervous than I am.”

He winced. “Perhaps there is truth in that. V, I only want you to be well and whole. I only know that these are delicate tasks, there are always risks involved.” He sighed, frowning. “The idea of losing you again weighs heavily upon me. I do not know if I could bear it.”

She found his hand, twining her fingers with his. “You’re not going to lose me, Goro.”

He squeezed her hand. “I hope you are right.”

The LEDs in his eyes flashed, and he straightened up. “Oda-san had returned with Rogue. I will contact Kozue-san. Let us return.”

They were already in the medical area when Goro and V returned. Dr. Mbabazi waited patiently while Rogue seemed reluctant to hand over Johnny’s engram.

“I want some kind of assurance you’re not going to copy him, or wipe him then and there.” Rogue demanded, hand clutched tight around the top of her cane.

“I will not.” Dr. Mbabazi promised. “I only need him to piece V’s data back together. I will return him to you afterwards if you still want him.”

“ _Want_ is a strong word, but yeah I expect to get him back.” Rogue tug in her pocket with a sigh and pulled out a silver container that looked like a cigarette case. “He’s in here.”

“Thank you.” The doctor popped open the case and pulled out the chip. She slotted it into the same machine that held the remainder of V’s memories.

“What now?” V asked.

The doctor typed away at the computer for a moment before pulling back. “Now, I will attach you to the machine. I must be able to read the data that was transferred into your head.” She gestured to one of the long tubes at the wall, empty and standing open. “You will go into the tube to prevent overheating. An oxygen mask will be used to help you breathe.”

V let out a shaky breath as she looked at the empty tube. “Okay, I guess I’m going in.”

A cable hung down into the tube, which Dr. Mbabazi helped her plug into the back of her neck. Gentle hands slipped the oxygen mask over her head, and it suctioned to her nose and mouth to prevent her from drowning. The doors closed, and Dr. Mbabazi gave an encouraging nod as the tank began to fill with freezing water.

V trembled, leaning back against the glass at the back of the tube as the water rose around her knees. She wrapped her arms around her torso, blinking as she looked out at the people outside.

Rogue watched, worried, gripping her cane in both hands. Oda stood behind Hanako, and they both watched with interest. Kozue and Goro both had their faces schooled into practiced indifference that V had long learned to see through.

When the water overcame her, she blinked and found herself elsewhere.

She had vague memories of netrunning from her past, but she knew she was not a skilled runner and the Net was often unsafe. Still, wherever she was, it felt like the Net.

She felt weightless. Data bounced off her like the light crackle of static electricity. She could no longer feel the aching cold of the water, only the way her consciousness floated in the program she was injected into.

She blinked, or did something like a blink, and the fuzzy outline of Johnny stood nearby.

“V?” He asked. “Where the fuck are we? Mikoshi again?”

“No.” V told him. “Got someone who is trying to put me back together. Undo the damage that Arasaka did to me.”

“Then why am I here?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“She needed to put all the pieces back together first, go back to the moment right before Arasaka got their fingers in my brain.”

He hummed in thought. “That all sounds pretty good. You’ll remember who you are, then? And who I am? And who we are, together?”

“Seems like it, I guess.”

“Fuckin’ preem.” He grinned, pushing his sunglasses up on his nose. “I guess sometimes shit does work out.”

Another being phased into existence nearby, blurrier even than Johnny. A blurry mist, flashing red and purple, hovering like a ghost.

“Who…?”

V stepped closer. She could make out her own outline in the mist. “That’s me. The rest of me.”

“The missing pieces.” Johnny stepped up beside her. “The bits that make you you, right?”

The figure was slowly defining itself, but never truly taking on a clear shape. V waved her hand in front of it. “Can you talk?”

“V…” The missing piece responded. “V…”

“Is she busted?” Johnny asked. “V, you in there?”

The voice came out garbled and barely intelligible. “--walkin’ brain tumor named Johnny--”

“Yeah, I think she’s in there.” Johnny laughed.

“Johnny, we need to talk.” V said. “About Goro, about what you did to him.”

Johnny groaned. “Not this again. Look, I was trying to help you out. It all worked out anyway, didn’t it? Obviously, the guy is still alive, and you’re getting put back together.”

“You used me to hurt someone I care about.” She shook her head. “You said we were close, but that was really fucked up of you to do.”

“Sometimes, doing fucked up shit is necessary. Look, V, I’m not going to apologize for trying to save your ass. So, give it up—”

The missing piece echoed out the audio of a memory, jumbled and broken. “Why are you so fuckin’ stubborn? – Inherited your finest traits!”

Johnny fell silent. The three of them stood in the data for a long moment.

“What’s done is done.” Johnny said, finally. “But your head back together and you’ll understand.”

“Ms. Marquis,” Dr. Mbabazi’s voice broke through, as if speaking over an overhead speaker. “There is an issue with the data. I will need your permission before I go on.”

“An issue?” V asked. “An issue like what?”

“The data is corrupted. However, I am adept at restoring pieces of corrupted data like this. If I restore them and fold them back into your mind… It will reset your memories. All of the things that have happened since you first woke up, you will forget them. To restore your long-term memories, you must sacrifice your more recent ones.” The doctor explained. “There is also the risk that I cannot properly restore the corruption, and when I fold the data back together, it will corrupt all of your data and kill you. This is unlikely, but still a possibility.”

“So, I have to forget more in order to remember?” V asked. “And there’s a chance I might die anyway?”

“Yes, I am afraid so. There are no medical procedures that carry absolutely no risks. I can assure you that I am confident that you will not die, but the memory loss is not preventable.”

“Come on, V.” Johnny urged. “You’ve taken a risk once. You can get yourself back.”

“Shut up, Johnny. Let me think.” V hissed. “Dr. Mbabazi, what about the Arasaka programming?”

“I will remove that when I restore your memories.” She explained.

“But what if I… What if I choose not to restore my memories? What can you do with the programming then?”

There was a long pause. “In that case, I can only disable it, not remove it entirely. You would never fully restore your memories if you chose not to go through with this.”

“V, you’ll forget who you are.” Johnny said. “All the shit you went through, all the battles you fought, that made you who you are. You need to remember.”

“I can’t forget everything.” She shook her head. “Too much has happened. I don’t want to forget. What if I lose myself? I’ve made friends in this time, I’ve had Goro—”

“Don’t go on about Takemura again, Jesus…” Johnny shook his head. “If you don’t do this, you’re a thief. You’ve stolen bits and pieces of the real V and twisted her into someone you want to be. The real V is right there.” He pointed to the shifting form. “You’ll never be yourself again.”

“I am myself.” She whirled on him. “I am only ever myself. You don’t get to tell me who I am. No one does. Only I know myself. Only I know what’s good for me. I’m tired of losing things. I don’t want to lose anything else.”

“So, you’ll just give up?” He frowned. “Just like that?”

“I’m not giving up.” She looked at the corrupted mist, her own face peeking out. The pieces of who she used to be, so long ago. “I’m starting over.”


	19. Chapter 19

_Koishikawa-Kōrakuen_ was beautiful in the springtime. Petals of pink and white danced overhead, as captivating as the stars. V could hardly take her eyes off of them.

She looked over to see Goro watching her curiously, and smiled at him.

“I am glad we were able to return to see the cherry blossoms in bloom.” He told her. “This is how I wanted you to see this place.”

“It’s beautiful.” She told him.

“Another reason I am reminded of you.” He admitted. “And a place to speak of the future.”

She looked over at him.

“I have asked Oda many times in the past if he would accept being formally adopted as my son. Each time he has told me he would think on it, and never returned a true answer.” Goro explained. “I wish to ask him again, one final time. I believe he may actually accept this time, but if he does not, then I will not ask again.”

“Why did he turn you down before?” She asked.

“Pride, I suspect. He does not want to seem as though he earned his position through familial ties, but through his own hard work. Another issue is that he would have to take my family name, which he is reluctant to do.” Goro smirked. “I also suspect he enjoys casual disrespect too much and would not be able to disrespect his father in the same way.”

“Why do you think he will accept this time?”

“This experience, stressful as it may have been, has relaxed him. I think he has become more willing to accept change.”

V thought for a moment. “Why are you bringing this up to me?”

“Because I am going to ask Oda to join my family, and I hope for you to do so as well. It is important to me that you know about crucial decisions before I make them.” He admitted. “I have already asked Hanako-sama if former engrams even had the right to marry, but she assured me that she would make sure that we would be allowed to do so if you agreed.”

V was silent for a long moment, lost in thought until Goro cleared his throat.

“You do not need to answer right away.” He offered.

“No, that’s not it.” She explained. “I want to. It’s just that… I guess there’s something you should know. Something I haven’t explained.”

He waited for her to go on. “When I lost my arm, and Saburo was having those surgeries done on me to make me his perfect weapon—he had me sterilized. I talked to Viktor about it back in Night City, I even talked to another doctor about it not long ago, and while it’s not impossible for me to have children, it won’t be easy. In fact, it will probably be really difficult.”

Goro sat in stunned silence for a moment. “V, I am sorry. I did not know. But you must know, that does not matter to me. I have had my opportunity to fatherhood with Sandayu.”

“But what if that’s what I want?” She asked. “I’ve never had a family, not really. I would be lying if I said the idea didn’t appeal to me.”

“Then we can find a way.” He promised. “Adopt more children, or try medical intervention if that is what you wish.” He paused. “V—Mavis—You must understand. I have never expected to have a family. After the loss of my parents and siblings, I expected to die alone. To find a son in Sandayu, and a partner in you, is more than I ever expected. To ask for more feels greedy. I will take only what you provide, and I will be happy with that.”

Mavis wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, and cherry blossoms danced over their heads.

* * *

_Years later…_

Chiba-11 was no less dangerous than it had been in his childhood. The Columbarium that resided in the Chiba Prefecture scaled a large area, but Goro remembered exactly where his family was. There was remaining damage there from natural disasters, both recent and longer ago, but overall, it was in better condition than he expected.

Sandayu and Mavis followed behind him as he led the way. He had commissioned a special area for his family. The salary he received as Saburo Arasaka’s bodyguard had allowed that. The six niches sat neatly stacked on top of one another, the holographic images decorating them with his family’s names and photos.

He knelt in front of them. Mavis knelt on his left side, and Sandayu on his left.

“I apologize for not bringing you here sooner, but we are here now.” Goro said. “Sandayu-kun, as you have become my son, you have also inherited my family. The same is true for you, Mavis.”

Mavis clutched their daughter in her arms. A fat little leg dangled down, and Goro reached over, tucking it back into Mavis’ arms.

“It is important for Sakura to see them as well.” He explained. “Even though she will not remember.”

Goro reached over, running his hand over the niches on top. “My grandmother, the mother of my father. She was stern, but fair. She could be very frightening. She outlived everyone else in this column.” His fingers found the next one. “My father. He worked in a kitchen, as a cook. He enjoyed cooking, and bringing happiness to people. He died of a stroke when I was out of the country with Saburo-sama.” The next one, “My mother. She suffered from heart problems all her life. She died when I was still young, but I remember her well. She loved to read.”

His hand drifted down to the next two. “My two older brothers. They were fraternal twins. One of them drowned in a nearby canal when we were children. He was seventeen. We thought he was playing a prank on us until he did not move for a long time. The other lived into adulthood, but was killed for associating with the daughter of the oyabun.”

His hand found the last one. “My younger brother. He cared for my grandmother after everyone else was gone. We exchanged letters for a long time. I wish I could have spoken to him more, visited him more.” He shook his head. “He was killed in a car crash. My grandmother died shortly after. I had hired someone to care for her, but I think the grief was overwhelming.”

Goro reached over, gently taking Sakura from Mavis’ arms into his own. “They would have been proud to meet her, and you, Sandayu-kun.” Goro passed Sakura into Sandayu’s arms, and he took her reluctantly.

“There will be a day when I die, and you must inter me here.” He told him.

Sandayu shifted the baby in his arms and rolled his eyes. “You have not been my father very long, and you are already preaching about your own death.”

“But there is a lesson here.” Goro explained. “Eventually, I will die. When I do, you must care for your stepmother. You must care for your sister.”

“I will,” Sandayu promised. “But I doubt you will die for quite some time. You are likely the healthiest man your age. You have a newborn daughter despite being over a century old.”

“You are also here because these are your grandparents, your great grandmother, and your uncles. Mavis, this is the family of your husband and children. It is important to know them, to meet them.” He watched as Sakura rolled in Sandayu’s arms, fingers grabbing at his neck. “Eventually, Sakura will need to know about them as well. We must not forget the past as we look forward to the future. I wanted to share my family that raised me with the family that I have now.”

In Takamatsu, in their apartment, Goro and Mavis kept a shelf of memories. A framed photo of their wedding day, and the day Sakura was born after so much trying; A photo of Kozue in Cairo with Dr. Mbabazi; Dried cherry blossoms collected from _Koishikawa-Kōrakuen;_ The old photo of V, from so long ago; A cobbled together necklace with a bullet in the center; And a chip with lost memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> i'm happy to finish the story but i'm so sad that it's over. i enjoyed writing it so much. i'm extremely thankful to everyone who commented on the story and offered kind and encouraging words! a big thank you to die_Nachthexen for translating the story into chinese!
> 
> anyone who wants to is welcome to reach out to me on my tumblr at xprimarina, and i also have a kofi at itsmarina but please do not feel pressured to give me anything.
> 
> i loved writing this story so much and i hope you enjoyed reading it! endless thank yous ♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> thanks i love you


End file.
